7A WF 92135
by GEM8
Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review
1. Chapter 1

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al. Some lines also taken from The West Wing and Aaron Sorkin et al for the purposes of this story.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby never happened.

Chapter 1: How we got here

The moment was here. They had made it all the way to the Supreme Court, a lawyers dream, he had argued the case and now it was time to hear his client's fate. Jeff Johnson held his breathe as the Chief Justice handed down the decision. He was hopeful that his twenty-nine year old client would not have to face the end of his young yet misguided life.

"Assuming that the district court erred in allowing the jury to consider non-statutory factors that were vague, overbroad or duplicative in violation of the eighth amendment such error was harmless beyond a reasonable doubt. The application for a stay of execution of the sentence of death, presented to the Chief Justice and referred by him to the court, is denied. The petition for a writ of certiorari is denied. The petitioner is remanded to the federal facility in Terre Haute, Indiana, to be executed by lethal injection, Monday morning at 12:01 a.m."

**OOO**

Olivia hadn't seen Fitz for a couple of weeks. He was off in Austria at the U.S./ E.U. summit. She had talked to him a couple of times and was contently watching his remarks from Vienna on the news. Olivia was interrupted by the ringing telephone. A part of her wished it was Fitz but she knew it would be too late for him to call now.

"Hello."

"Liv, we have incoming the appeal was denied."

"Harrison, No, I'll be there in ten minutes," Olivia turned off her TV, "but my answer is still no Harrison."

**OOO**

Lesley McGarry thought she was dreaming. The phone in her room was ringing. She woke up slowly trying to convince herself that she was hearing things. It was two in the morning. She reached for her phone struggling to find it in the dark. The display read _Cyrus_ . She fumbled with the phone. "Do you know what time it is over here? Someone better be dead?"

"Hi, Hello, How are you?"

"I'm exhausted Cy, next time you can do the summit. What's happening?"

"They denied the appeal 5-3. "

Lesley was now sitting up in bed. "We need to fill Williams' seat."

"Then we would have lost 5-4."

"Fair point. So they sent it back to the tenth circuit?"

"No, the execution is scheduled for 12:01 Monday morning.

Lesley was fully awake now. "The ball's in our court."

"I'm not sure I want the ball in our court."

"I'm with you on that. I guess we'll have to come up with a reason to extent our trip."

"Yeah, I think that's what we have to do. How's he doing."

" He is ticking again Cy. I'm not sure he'll last over here."

"If I could find away to..."

"I know. I would too. I'll brief him on the situation in the morning. "

**OOO**

Jeff walked through the halls of the Supreme Court. His team of lawyers brainstorming about the next move.

"Do we have anybody at the White House?"

Jeff stopped walking and looked at his watch. It was eight O'clock. "I might have someone. You guys go back to the hotel. This is my fight now. You've all done well. I have to bring this one home on my own."

Jeff's partner Kevin Mason stepped forward. "I may have someone that can help us. I'll see you all at the hotel. Jeff, let me see if my contact can help us. She has the ear of White House."

"I know someone who has the ear of the President, so see if you can work your magic Kevin. I don't know if I can get to my contact. I'm not willing to have seven years of appeals end like this."

**OOO**

Kevin looked around at the group nervously. "Do you know when she's going to get here? I'm kind of working on borrowed time here. If she's not going to help me. I need to have my partner work other avenues."

Harrison, Huck, Abby and Quinn just looked at him. Olivia walked down the hall toward the conference room with purpose. "You can't take no for an answer, can you?"

"Olivia." Kevin stood up and Olivia walked over to him like a woman on a mission

"Don't Olivia me Kevin Mason. My answer is still the same as the one you got last week. N-O. You do know what that spells right?

"My client's mother is heartbroken and in less than forty-eight hours her son is going to die unless you help us. "

"Your client killed three federal agents. He was involved in drug and human trafficking. He kidnapped, used and probably killed who know how many women as young as thirteen years old. "

Olivia looked at her team and then back at Kevin. "We are not a lobbying firm. We do not have the ear of the President of the United States. We don't have any interest in saving your client. Olivia stepped into Kevin's personal space. "Now get the hell out of _our_ office .

**OOO**

Jeff read the text from Kevin a second time. He's plan had failed. The ball was in his court now. Jeff needed to get Mellie Grant to listen and hope that she would see that his client was just a misguided kid who deserved a second chance. He dialed the number, a number he had spent the last week memorizing for just this occasion. She picked up the line on the third ring. "Hello."

"Mellie?"

"Who is this? How did you get this number?"

" Jeff Johnson."

"Jeff Johnson? " Mellie smiled. When she had ran into him last week on the National Mall she never imagined she would be hearing for him so soon. Mellie sat down on the couch and looked out the window. "It's nice to hear from you so soon. I take it you called to catch up."

"I don't need to catch up on much. You're national news being First Lady and all. You are still as beautiful as ever. " Mellie blushed thankful Jeff couldn't see her over the phone. She forgot how charming Jeff Johnson could be. "I would actually like to tell you a story. If you have the time."

"Of course I have time, what else is a girl to do when her husband is out of the country."

"He's out of the country?" Jeff's heart sank. This may be harder than he thought. "I really need your help Mellie."

**OOO**

The phone rang again, it was now five in the morning and Lesley was about ready to give up on sleep. She looked at her phone again. This time it was Olivia.

"Hey Liv."

"You don't sound tired at all?" Lesley could hear Liv laughing in the background.

"Cy woke me three hours ago when the decision came down. I have to brief Fitz in a couple of hours."

"He can't commute this guy."

Lesley stood up and walked over to the sliding door in her hotel room. "I know. He does too."

"They wanted me to Lobby for this guy to Fitz."

"His lawyers?"

"Yeah."

"No kidding. "

"No kidding, Do you have everything you need to brief him?"

"Yes, Maxwell Stanton, age twenty-nine, was nineteen when he killed two DEA agents on the Texas border. He was also involved in the sexual assault of at least seven girls and women between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. He was convicted of all of these crimes as well as using the girls in a prostitution and drug trafficking ring. He killed a ICE agent while resisting arrest. Maxwell was tried by the US attorney's office which makes it our problem for today."

Olivia leaned back on the couch in her office. "I'll give you the same piece of advice I gave Cyrus.

Lesley smiled as she and Liv said the words at the same time. "Keep him out of country."

Lesley smiled looking at clock near her bed. "I'll brief him but I'll tell you something. Vienna is beautiful this time of year. "

"How is he?"

Lesley could hear the desperation in Olivia voice."He's doing well in the public eye. In privative if you know him like we all know him. He's ticking Liv. He needs you. It might help if you could call this morning. I'll text you when I done with the meeting."

"I'll see what I can do."

**OOO**

Lesley smiled at the two agents standing outside the President's door. She could hear that he was in a rather heated discussion with the First Lady. Lesley looked at Tom. "How long has that been going on?"

Tom looked at his watch. "About fifteen minutes."

Lesley smirked. " Leave it to Mellie. Do you think we should save him from the Wicked Witch?" Lesley leaned against the wall and waited.

**OOO**

"Mellie!" Fitz was pacing the room. He knew by now that Lesley was probably outside the door waiting to see him. "Mellie you are First Lady you don't get to dictate policy to me. I can't commute this guy no matter how many times you screwed Jeff Johnson in Law School. I know you think you can affect policy but you don't get to do that. You're ornamental not functional. We are done having this conversation. I have meeting I need to get to.

"Fitz, Jeff is convinced this guy Stanton didn't do this things! It's been ten years isn't there DNA evidence that can be tested now. "

"Yes, Mellie there is and in fact from what Cy told me this morning. It's been tested and re-tested. This guy is not the good guy his lawyers are making him out to be."

"I'm just saying you are pro-life Fitz. You can't kill someone just because he made a mistake when he was nineteen. "

"Are you listening to yourself right now? Did you go to law school with me? Did you take the same classes because right now you aren't making any sense at all. I have to go now." Fitz hung up the phone and ran his hand through his hair. He really needed Livvie right now. "Lesley, come in please."

Lesley entered the room. "Good morning Mr. President."

"Is it good? My wife just spent the last twenty minutes lobbying me to commute the sentence of a murderous sex trafficking drug lord. I don't think it's that good."

Lesley sat down on the couch across from the chair he finally sat in. "I guess when you put it that way. I have the briefing book on Stanton but it sounds like you're up to speed."

"I got the long version from Mellie, but most of it was being screamed at me so let's go over it again.

Lesley opened the folder and handed it to the President " Maxwell Stanton, age twenty-nine, was nineteen when he killed two DEA agents on the Texas border. He was also involved in the sexual assault of at least seven girls and women between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. He was convicted of all of these crimes as well as using the girls in a prostitution and drug trafficking ring. He killed a ICE agent while resisting arrest."

"He was nineteen when he did this? Are we sure he shot these agents?"

"Yes, sir, look at page two you'll see the crime lab reports used in his trial. He was a fairly inexperienced gunman at the time he shot the DEA agents. CSI found skin in the slide of the gun from the kickback. "

"He had assaulted and killed the girls he was using in the drug ring before that?"

"They were stabbed. Turns out the sick bastard was better with a knife."

Lesley watched as the President threw the folder on the coffee table. " We are sure everything is in order. All appeals were exhausted all the evidence was solid."

"Yes, sir. There is absolutely no doubt. This guy has had ten years worth of appeals."

Fitz nodded his head. He need to talk to Livvie. "I hope you like it here in Vienna because we're staying for a couple more days."

"I love Vienna. Thank you, Mr. President." Lesley said as she watched the many expressions of Fitz's internal struggle. She stepped out of the room and sent Liv a text. _In Vienna until Monday Morning post 12:01, call now._

OOO

Olivia dialed his number and waited. Fitz finally picked up on the second ring. "Livvie." She could hear the uncertainty in his voice.

"You're doing the right thing."

"I'm pro life." He knew the argument was weak. There really was no argument it was just the first thing that came to his mind.

"He's a monster, who killed girls only a few years older than Karen. He killed three Federal Agents. Stay in Vienna, think of me, enjoy the view from your suite and the food. Think about our last visit to that wonderful city "

Olivia voice had that sultry tone he love so much. Fitz smiled thinking back to a time only a couple of months into his presidency when they were in this very city together, without Mellie. "I still have two more meeting in conjunction with the summit."

"Those will keep your mind of the craziness." Liv could hear him relax as she talked to him. "I hate when you're away. I find it so hard to get through the day without you. I look at you when you come on the news and all I think about your lips on mine and your arms wrapped around me. "

Fitz closed his eyes and let her voice wash over him. He moaned into the phone. "Liv, you are killing me. I can't have you...you're not here but your torturing me sweet baby."

Liv smiled. "It's torture not having you here with me."

"You get me Liv. You're not like her. You don't push me to do things I can't. She called me you know, this morning. She was lobbying for the lawyers. The lead guy went to law school with us."

"Oh, Fitz."

"I'm okay, I know how to handle my wife you taught me well."

Fitz could hear Olivia laughing over the phone and it made him smile. "I guess I did. I have to go now, I'll see you on Monday?"

"I hope so. I love you, sweet baby."

OOO

Jeff Johnson sat in the viewing room waiting and watching Max's mother was crying already it was going to be a very long night. He failed her son, Olivia and Mellie failed him and the President of the United States stayed out of the country so he wouldn't have to deal with them.

The curtain surrounding the viewers opened and Jeff looked on with everyone else. He did everything he could for this kid but it wasn't enough. He watched as Max lived out the last four torturous minutes of his life. He watched his mother and brother scream, pray and even beg for a call a call that Jeff knew would never come.

When it was over he heard Max's family vow revenge over the death of their son and brother. Why would seek revenge for a man like this How would a person seek that revenge? The mere thought of someone seeking revenge over an execution sent chills down his back.


	2. Chapter 2

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-15-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review.

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. Thank you to all my reviews for their kind words, follows and faves. This chapter is still setting up the main plot of this story so just hold on and enjoy the ride. As always read and review, tell me what you think. Let me know if you have any thoughts about where you would like to see this go.

**Chapter 2- Do You Get it?**

Lesley McGarry was about ready to scream. They had been fighting for the confirmation of a new Supreme Court Justice since returning from Vienna six weeks ago and the democratic leadership in the Senate was being less then helpful. Of course, the problem with this nominee was they were right. They had missed one unfiled tax return and they were toast.

Lesley took a deep breath before knocking on Cyrus' door. "How the hell did this happen? "

Lesley brushed off the greeting and sat down throwing the file on the desk."Joey is no longer allowed to be in charge. I'm taking the next one and I'm calling Olivia. It turns out his 2002 tax return wouldn't have been our only problem. He's got a problem with recreation drugs and has a very interesting few on the legalizing of said drugs. "

"How the hell did this guy make on the short list? Our guys are better than this?"

"He was put on as a favor to the Senate Justice Committee Chair. The guy is an ass and he wanted us to look like idiots."

"It's a good thing the press found the tax return before we paraded him out in style. Take his name out the running. I will call Olivia and see if her team can help us run background on our remaining candidates. " Cyrus fell back into his chair and put his head in his hands.

Lesley sat there quietly for a moment. "You okay there?"

"It's been one of those days already. Fitz is in a mood, which is not all together unusual, if Mellie is around, but today she is in another country."

"Did something happen with Olivia? Should I not..."

"No, as far as I know he and Liv are fine. Karen is in D.C. with her class. They are here until Friday. She doing all of the class stuff. Staying at the hotel, making the rounds, but Tom came in this morning to inform the President that while at the Smithsonian Gardens she slipped her detail with a group of friends to go get ice cream."

"I'm going to kill her."

"Get in line. Fitz is less than pleased. He called Mellie and apparently mommy doesn't think it's that big a deal."

"The First Lady, Ladies and gentlemen. Lesley made a grand gesture around the room. Cyrus smiled. "What's Fitz going to do about Karen?"

She's back with her detail and her teacher had a word with her. Fitz his respecting Mellie's wishes at the moment and letting her be a kid. If she does it again though. She's going to be paying her Daddy a visit.

**OOO**

Olivia called Fitz as soon as she saw the morning headlines. "Hi."

"Hi, how are you?"

"I've had better days." Fitz said looking out the window from the Oval Office. "I think Lesley or Cyrus said something about calling you to work background for us on the rest of the short list."

"You know we will. We are busy here as you well know, but we always have time for you." Olivia could tell something else was bothering him. "Fitz, what's wrong? I know you, something's wrong."

"You know me so well. Karen slipped her detail. My wife doesn't think it's a big deal. I have been instructed to leave my daughter alone and let her be a kid. Liv, she my daughter. She barely talks to Mellie. Mellie doesn't acknowledge our children. She just sends them away. What do I do Livvie?"

"What do you want to do?"

"I want her to enjoy herself. I want her to have all the experiences a kid her age should have. I want her to be safe. I need her to be safe. I know she doesn't like the service. She's eleven in her eyes it's not ideal. She feels like they are invading her personal space. Hell, I don't like them some days, but I know they are here for a reason. "

"You need to be honest with her Fitz. Most of all you need to be her father. You are wonderful with your kids and they love you. Sit her down, tell her you love her, tell you miss her and then tell her why she needs to not slip her detail."

"You make it sound so easy."

"I know it's not as easy as I make it sound, but in the end your her dad and she will forgive you."

"What would I do without you Livvie?"

Olivia laughed. I don't know. I'm not sure what I would do without you? I just got an email for Lesley. I'll see you in the morning and we'll go over your list."

"I wish I could see you sooner. Maybe tonight?"

"You can't leave the White House. It's too risky. Mellie will know."

"Mellie is out of the country on some South American tour for something. I'll have Tom pick you up."

"Fitz, we can't."

"We can. I'll see you tonight."

**OOO**

"I did what I could for you. I can't do this. I won't do this!"

"You don't do this and you pay with the thing dearest to your heart." A set of pictures land on the floor in front of him.

Jeff Johnson was thrown to the ground a gun shoved against his head. "I guess if you don't care about your family we could call that our revenge. The thing about that is it doesn't seem to have the right feel. You do this or you don't see them again. "

**OOO**

"Come on it wouldn't be that hard."

"You're kidding right? After this afternoon you haven't had enough from your goon squad."

"Do you want to get send to your dad."

Karen looked over to her roommates. "You guys, don't understand. Mom sends Gerry and me away so that we are out of the way. I hate my goon squad. I can't be a kid. I can't be a normal kid. The only reason they let me come on this trip is because my dad is five blocks away and the goons have unlimited backup. "

"Karen, I know this is a drag for you but you are the First Daughter."

"That's what I'm saying. I should be able to go out."

"Curfew is in thirty minutes."

"Then we have thirty minutes to have some fun, come on." Karen open the door to her room and looked down the hall. One goon by the stair well. They have got to be kidding. Karen walked out in the hall, when the goon turned around for his scheduled check in and her friends followed.

They ran down the hall toward the elevator and got on. When she and her friends made it inside. Lindsey turned to her. "Do you at least have your panic button?" Karen rolled her eyes and pulled it from her pocket.

"Where are we going anyway?" Maggie asked.

"Out. I need some air." Karen said as they reached the lobby and stepped outside. Karen, looked at Lindsey and Maggie. "You're right girls I need a little attention. Let's head down by the Lincoln Memorial and see if I get any."

Maggie took her arm giggling. "You're father is going to kill you."

Lindsey was feeling a little uneasy. "Twice in one day, Karen it's a sure way to go straight to 1600 Pennsylvania Avenue.

**OOO  
**

"Fitz met Liv outside in the Rose Garden with a picnic dinner and a bottle of wine. "

Liv snuggled into his embrace. "This is crazy. It's nice but crazy. You're married."

Fitz leaned down and kissed her neck. "Don't say another word. Just enjoy us."

"Fitz." Olivia turned to look up at him. "This can't go on. We are playing with Fire. We are going to get burned, Love."

Fitz filled up her wine glass. Mellie has known something for months Liv. She shows her displeasure but she knows I need you. Drink you wine now and relax it's been a long day."

**OOO**

Kelly Gibson slide the card key in the door. She opened the door and stepped inside, her stomach dropped as she spoke into her sleeve. "Spitfire is missing. Room is empty. She's flown the coop again."

The other agents from the detail came running down the hall. "Kelly, Wes asked?" When was the last check?"

"An hour ago. She was here with Maggie and Lindsey."

Todd looked at his colleagues. I'm getting tired of the ice cream runs."

"Okay that's enough. We know she doesn't like us. She probably just downstairs in the pool or something. "

"Pool closes at nine and the lock the doors. It's nine thirty now. The curfew was thirty minutes ago."

"Todd go downstairs and check the video with the front desk. Ask around discreetly. Kelly is there anything out of place in here?"

Kelly looked around. "No, Wes, everything is the same except her purse is gone."

"Okay, let's track the GPS on her phone and see where she took her friends this time. I'll call it in. I'll call it in. Kelly looks like we are headed in tonight. I can't believe her. "

"Twice in one day. We are so not going to have jobs tomorrow." Kelly said as she and Wes left the room.

**OOO**

Fitz and Liv had moved inside. They were curled up on the couch in his private study. "Did you enjoy dinner and dessert, sweet baby?"

Liv wrapped the blanket tightly around her body as her continued to rub soft patterns around her bare skin. She melted into his touch. "I did." The moment was interrupted by a knock on the door. Liv jumped and began to scramble.

Fitz put a calming hand on her shoulder. "Tom is the only one who knows where we are Livvie, relax. Fitz slid out from behind Liv, after making himself presentable, he looked at Liv who had dressed as well and opened the door.

"Tom?"

"I'm sorry to disturb you sir. It's your daughter sir. It would seem that she's flown the coop again sir. They tracked the GPS on her phone and are going to pick her up now. " Fitz looked back at Liv. She could see the anger boiling up. "Where is she?"

"The Lincoln Memorial, Sir, with Maggie and Lindsey.

"Can you and Hal go get her? Bring her here."

"Yes, sir." Tom walked away and spoke into his sleeve.

Fitz closed the door and turned to Liv. Liv came up and wrapped her arms around him. "You need to take a breath. "

Fitz took a breath and kissed her on the forehead before walking toward his desk and picking up a picture. "What am I going to do with her, Liv?"

" You need to be her father. You know how to fix this." Olivia kissed him before leaving the study. "I love you Fitz. Call me tomorrow night?

"You know I will. I love you sweet baby."

**OOO**

Karen sat on the steps of the Lincoln Memorial eating a pretzel. Looking down the Mall when she saw them running towards her Karen turned to Maggie and Lindsey. "Looks like the fun is over."

"We are so dead. I can't believe you talked us into this."

Kelly and Wes stepped up to Karen. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Tom and Hal step out of a waiting SUV. "I guess I'm headed home. Daddy sent the top goons."

"He loves you Kare. He wants you to be safe and what we did today it wasn't safe. Lindsey said as she and Maggie walked with an agent toward their teacher.

**OOO**

Ten minutes later Karen Grant arrived upstairs in the White House Residence. She took one look at her father's face and could see the hurt. "I just go to my room." She hung her head and walked down the hall.

"Karen come here please." Karen stopped in the hallway be didn't turn around.

She couldn't face him. At eleven she had grown up in the political world. Her dad had done all he could to give her and her brother as normal a life as possible but she just couldn't adjust to being First Daughter. She was a daddy's girl. She hated disappointing him that was what she had done tonight. She wanted him to help her, love her, and take care of her. She hardly got her mother, wanted nothing to do with her, but she needed her dad.

Fitz stepped up behind her and turned her to face him. He reached out and tilted her chin up she was looking at him and not the floor. "Look at me, Princess. What were you thinking? Running around the National Mall at Night with your girlfriends? Do you have any idea How dangerous that is?"

Karen nodded. "I needed to think."

"You needed to Think! You thought it would be a great idea to walk all the way from your hotel to the Lincoln Memorial at Nine O'clock at Night to think! Fitz saw tears start to spill silently from her eyes. He never intended to make her cry. Scare her sure, but not make her cry. Fitz wiped the tears from her eyes. "You cannot, I repeat cannot slip your detail. I know it's a drag. It's no fun for me either, but Kelly, Todd, Wes, and all your other agents are there to make sure nothing happens to you. You're eleven Karen. You deserve to be a kid."

"How do you suggest I be a kid with my parent's lives splatter all over the television. and the goon squad watching my every move. You would think the service would be more worried about you!"

Fitz took Karen by the hand and led her down the hall to the living room. "Sit down." Fitz's tone was firm.

"Dad." Karen looked at him. "I get it you're mad. I'll go to my room. you can call mom and yell and scream at each other. she will call me a few minutes later and yell at me or stammer on the phone for fifteen minutes before hanging up because she doesn't know what to say." Karen turned to leave.

"I said sit down!" Fitz pointed to the couch and turned to the window. Karen hadn't seen him like this before. She sat down. "The Secret Service is worried about me getting shot but it's nothing compared to our nightmare scenario. Do you know what that is? Fitz turned around. He hate himself as he saw the look on his daughter's face, but Liv was right, he needed to be her father. "The nightmare scenario is you or your brother getting kidnapped. You decide to do something like you did this afternoon or tonight. You decide to get an ice cream and while in the store someone comes up behind you and pulls you out the back door. You end up in a van and it's thirty minutes before the Secret Service realizes you're gone. It's another hour before the airports are shut down but it doesn't matter because no one knows what happen to you or where you are. I've gone from leader of the Free World to a father with images of my little girl being tortured with a gun to her head. Two hours after that we finally get a phone call. The Middle East Terrorist group of the week wants twenty five prisoners released for your safe return. I turn into a crazy father and try and convince Cyrus ,the Vice President and my advisors that we have to convince the world this has to happen because all I want is my little girl back. All I want is for you to be safe and it my arms, but they tell me they can't help me because the United States doesn't negotiate with Terrorist and our allies don't either. Now it's a race against time, because I love you and I'm not the President another more. I'm just a crazy, manic, father who wants his daughter back. Do you get it! Do you!"

"Yes." Karen did her best to hold back her tears. Fitz took a breath and walked over to his daughter. He held her tightly as she cried.

"I don't want you to cry Princess I just want you to be more careful. " Karen nodded against his chest.

"I'm sorry, Daddy.""It's been tough lately at school. I wanted to do this school trip because I thought I might get to see you. Mom makes sure we are out of the way. I get that but I miss you Dad. Things haven't been easy. The tape, the interview and apparently I'm going to be a big sister."

Fitz couldn't believe what he was hearing. Why didn't know about this. "Does that bother you? Being a big sister?"

"No, I just...We're teased...I get teased. No kid wants to think about their parents _that_ way and it's harder when it's on the news and your father is the President."

"What else?" Fitz sat down and opened his arms for his daughter.

Karen curled up against him. "I...I, never mind."

Fitz looked at his daughter. "No, What?"

"You and mom fight all the time. Why would you want to bring another person, a baby into this? Do you even love Mom? Does she love you? Mom never gives us the time of day. She never did. She doesn't now. All my memories from when I was younger, are things you did or things that you and Liv did-on the campaign. "

Fitz felt his heart skip a beat at Karen's mention of Livvie. "You know that you can always talk to Olivia if you want to talk about things you don't want to talk to me or mother about. Liv is always there for you and Gerry."

I know and I try. She sends care packages from time to time. I've had a hard time getting a hold of her lately."

"She's been busy."

"My point is you raised us Daddy. You're the President. What happens to my brother or sister? Do they get the best Nannies like we do when you're not around?"

"Karen, I didn't...you're so young yet so grown up. I never knew you knew... I'm sorry I should have paid closer attention. You need to be a kid. I talked to your teacher before you got here. We've decided that you can join your class tomorrow afternoon. I also put in a request with the Service that you be allowed to go on dinner cruise tomorrow night."

"Why? The service wasn't going to let me do it. You're so worried about me getting away from my detail. Why do I get a pass?"

"You are a kid. You deserve to act like a kid, do things with your friends. You leave on Friday. You'll go back to school and won't see us until Christmas. You deserve to be a kid, but there will be extra agents on your detail that night do to the nature of the event."

Karen smiled for the first time that night. "Thank you, Daddy."

**OOO**

"This is your plan. This will never work. We need to do this now. I can't wait three weeks. I need this to happen Now! I guess your family and friends aren't important to you."

"You can't do this now, she's in D.C. It would be impossible. It would be like stealing a cub out of the lion's den. No, we wait this plan, this place is much better. I will help you get your revenge. I want my family safe. I will help you."


	3. Chapter 3

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. Thank you to all my reviews for their kind words, follows and faves. This chapter is still setting up the main plot of this story so just hold on and enjoy the ride. As always read and review, tell me what you think. Let me know if you have any thoughts about where you would like to see this go.

Chapter 3

Fitz stood in the doorway watching his daughter sleep. He wished he could spend the day with her but given recent events he knew that was too much to ask for. During the night a terrorist cell linked to the Friends of Jihad had attacked a convoy on the Iraqi border. Five American service man were killed. It took the FOJ fifteen minutes to claim responsibility and say that there would be more attacks around the region unless. The US and allied forces moved up the timetable for their departure. That was only problem one for today. He had meeting scheduled with the justices currently on the short list. He was sure other problems, meetings and phone calls would come up during the day to keep him away from Karen. He walked in the room kissed her on the forehead and pulled the blanket up around. "I love you, Ladybug."

Fitz turned around to leave the room when he heard movement under the covers. "Dad?"

Fitz turned around feeling guilty for waking her up so early. "Go back to sleep. I didn't mean to wake you."

"Wait." Karen sat up. Fitz turned to his daughter. "I have the dinner cruise tonight and we are supposed to go to the Capitol today."

"Yes, I know. Are you excited?"

"I've been to the Capitol before. I probably have seen more of it than we will see on the tour."

"Fitz couldn't help but laugh a bit. "You're probably right, Ladybug."

"When does Mom come back?"

"I believe she will be back on Friday night. Why?"

"No reason." Karen said putting her head down.

Fitz sat down next to her and lifted her chin. "Hey, what is this about?"

"I have the dinner cruise tonight. I don't have anyone to help me get ready."

"Who did you want to help you get ready, Mom?"

"No. Mom would just send me to her people she wouldn't help me pick a dress and do my hair. I would just be in her way."

"Karen, she loves you...in her own way."

"Dad, I know what to expect from my mother." Karen moved around in her bed a bit and then looked up at her dad. "Do you think Liv would help me?"

Fitz heart swelled at the mention of Olivia. "She'll be here today working with Lesley and Cyrus. I could ask her for you or you could call her and ask her yourself, which ever you would like."

"Do you think it would be okay with mom?"

Fitz stood up. "It's okay with me. You have to meet up with your class at one for the capitol tour. I'll tell your agents know to bring you back here after so you can get ready for tonight."

"Okay, hey, Dad, we leave tomorrow and then I have the equestrian team competition next weekend? I wouldn't see you after today."

"I know. Are you and Stardust ready?"

"Yeah, as we'll ever be. I...

"What is it, Ladybug?"

"Some of the team parent's are coming up and do you think you or mom...?"

"Oh, Karen, I wish it were that easy for me to do that. I would like nothing better than to be there to cheer you on, but it would cause a lot of confusion for everyone there and it's not fair.

"I know. I get it. I really do I just I miss looking up and not seeing in the stands. If we make National Cup Competition we will be in Virginia and it's close so maybe you could come.

If you make it we will talk about it. I wouldn't miss that. We have a for a couple of months so there should be enough time to look into it but I can't say yes right now.

There is a lot the Service has to look into. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll call Liv about tonight. "

Fitz smiled and kissed his daughter "I have to go downstairs. You know where I'll be if you need me. I'll see you before you leave tonight."

"I love you, Daddy."

"I love you too, Ladybug."

**OOO**

Olivia walked into her office at seven with coffee and bagels in hand for her team. "Good Morning. Where are we?"

Harrison slid the file across the table of the eight names on the short list, these are two the President will want to avoid. We found some shady dealing, mostly with family members. Underage drinking, drugs and the like."

"Liv looked over the file. "Okay well, I wouldn't have recommended these two anyway their judicial records are too volatile. Honestly looking at their judicial history I have no idea where they stand on their issues and that in and of itself is a problem."

"Abby?"

"I have possible nominees three and four. Both have served on the court of appeals for the past six and eight years respectively. Miss eight years here, Janet Smithston is a whore."

"Abby!"

"It's true. She has been seen on several occasions with another jurist from the sixth circuit bench. She is conservative on the issues but not so in her personal life. She has been seen with no less than five different gentlemen in the past year. She has recently come through a very nasty and messy divorce, gee I wonder why? Add contestant number to the persona non grada list."

"Okay, Abby what about the tenth circuit justice Margaret Hansen?"

"She is clean. She is also someone that I would classify as fair and conservative on the issues. She has been on the tenth circuit for the last six years, before that she was on the Florida State Supreme Court. Her family background is also clean, she's married to Florida State's Attorney William Hansen, they are three children for ages twelve to seventeen." Abby handed Liv her file.

"Huck is still working with the other four names but they should be done in the hour." Harrison said as he stood up.

"Okay, good, where are will with our other cases?"

"I'm going to check on our congressional aide now. "

"Okay, Let's stay on top of the this people. Harrison take Quinn with you when she get in. She should be here in a few minutes. Jennifer seemed comfortable with her yesterday." Harrison nodded. " I will be in my office looking this over. I'll be leaving for the White House at one."

Olivia walked out of the conference room and knocked on Huck's door on the way to her office.

"Huck, What have you got for me?"

Huck handed her a folder. "These two are clean. I'm working on the last two now."

"How long will that take?"

"An hour, maybe two."

"Okay, bring to me when you're done." Olivia walked in her office when her cell phone began to ring. "Hello."

"Liv."

"Karen?"

"Yeah, hi."

"Hi, How are you did dad go easy on you last night?"

Karen blushed a little bit. "I don't know if I'd call it easy, but we came to an understanding."

"I'm glad Karen. He just wants you to be safe. You can't slip you detail and be safe sweet pea."

"I know. Hey would you mind helping me with something?"

"Name it."

"Dad letting me go on the monuments cruise with my class. It's the last activity before we head back to school tomorrow. "

"Sounds fun, I've never actually done that."

"Mom is away and I was wondering, well dad can't really help with my hair and he seems really busy today. Would you help me out Liv?"

"Sure Sweet Pea. I'll be there later working with Cyrus, Lesley and your Dad. I'll come up and help. See you later"

"Thanks Liv. See you later."

**OOO**

"We need four guys at least for this job."

"Six would be better. She has to compete first before we grab her or people will get suspicious."

"We need to get our hands on plans for the venue."

"Ricco is work there as a stable hand. We'll have them next week. The competition is two after that so we'll have time to hash out our plan.

**OOO**

Olivia, Lesley and Cyrus sat in Cyrus' office with the files for the short list nominees in front of the them.

"How did we miss some of this stuff. It's our second year, you think we would be good at the vetting process right about now?"

"You are good. The nominees that we flagged are the two the Democratic Leadership of the Justice Committee suggested. You only missed Smithston and frankly looking at her record on the bench we would have eliminated her before that anyway.

"I agree with Liv. Don't beat yourself up over this, Lesley."

"I'm not. I like Hansen." Lesley handed the file to Cyrus. "I've talked to her a couple of times. She's a fair jurist. I have read her opinions She has conservative views, hell even Sally likes her, which ordinarily would scare me to death. She's got an impeccable record. The justice committee would have a difficult time finding things they don't like. I'm not saying it will be all smooth sailing. The confirmation process is never completely smooth, but she's got nothing we can't work with here."

"Blackwell is good too Cyrus. There are four people left on this list that I feel the President would support. I like Hudson as well. I agree with Lesley though Hansen is good for the SCOTUS slot.

"Alright, Ladies, I'll take it to him. Lesley can you start make calls and see what you get. Also if you could slide in a question about support on this House immigration bill and see where we are. The way things are going today we may need to put the immigration bill on the back burner.

"That bad?" Liv looked at the glances exchanged between Cyrus and Lesley.

"He's been in the Sit Room three times in the last ten hours."

"I'll make the calls. What's the line if I get asked about the FOJ claims from this morning. I am going to talking to some hawks here. "

"The President is working closely with his advisors to come to a peaceful solution. We don't plan on declaring war today." Cyrus said as he picked up the file for his next meeting.

Lesley smiled. "I'll try to keep the declaring war part out my answer." Lesley turned to Liv. "Thanks for your help on this, Olivia. You did great."

"You're welcome." Olivia watched Lesley leave and turned to Cyrus. "Do you think I could see him?"

"He's in the office. What's up?"

"When is Mellie due back?" Olivia asked standing up looking out the window.

"Tomorrow night. She misses Karen again this time with her trips around the world to help spread literacy to all." Cyrus looked up at his protégé something was bothering her Liv?"

"I can't sleep. I can't eat. I can't breathe without him. I made a deal with Mellie and it's killing me. I've seen him every time she's out of the White House or Washington, but now Karen is here and she asked me to do the mom thing tonight and I can't help but feel that if Mellie finds out that I wouldn't even be allowed in this building to see _you._"

Cyrus come and stood next to her looking out the window. "I am not going to even begin to debate with you the Shakespearean drama that is your relationship with Fitzgerald Grant, but you make him a better man. I was wrong to stand in your way. As for Karen, Mellie has never cared one bit about her kids, not like a true mother should, now we are gearing up to add another child to the mix. I know why we did it, but it's why Mellie does everything, for status and political gain. I feel bad for that unborn child already."

"At least the child will be loved by its father."

"Cyrus walked back behind his desk. "Without a doubt. Wait here. I'll get him, there are no cameras in here."

Cyrus, what do you have for me?"

"Mr. President, the joint chiefs will be ready in about fifteen minutes. We've received some more intel on the current situation. Lesley, Olivia and I just finished our meeting you'll have your short list to go over after lunch. "

"Sounds like a normal day down here. Anything else."

"Olivia is still here. She seems a little off. I think it might be a good idea if you spoke with her sir."

Fitz sat up straighter upon Cy mention of Olivia. He hadn't spoken to her since last night but thought everything was fine when she left. He stood up leaving his jacket on the chair next to the desk. "Where is she?"

"In my office, sir." Fitz quickly exited the side door to the Oval and made his way to Cyrus's office.

**OOO**

"Livvie?"

Olivia turned away from the window and covered the distance between she and Fitz in quick stride. "I didn't mean for Cyrus to..." Fitz put a finger against her lips.

"You never have to apologize for want or needing to see me, Livvie. Never." He place a kiss on her lips. "What did you want to talk about? Or did you just want to see me before you went back to the office?"

Olivia couldn't help but smile with her arms wrapped around him. "I wanted to talk to you about a call I got this morning for Karen."

Fitz smiled but sensed a little tension from Liv."She asked me if I thought you would mind giving her a hand with tonight. I don't mind. I think it's wonderful."

"I'm sure your wife would have a different opinion." Olivia turned to look out the window again.

"She would probably pass her to a nanny or stylist." Fitz brought Liv over to the couch in Cyrus' office and they sat down. "I had an interesting conversation with my daughter last night. She's very insightful for an eleven year old. I explained why it isn't safe for her to slip her detail and we continued talk about things that have been going on at school and here. She was upset because the kids at school had been teasing her and Gerry about the tape. No child wants to think about their parents that way. She told me all her fears, even that she was afraid that Mellie was only having the baby for political gain.

"Wow."

"Yeah, Wow. She sees that we don't love each other anymore. She and Gerry have never had a normal loving relationship with Mellie. They don't expect it either. They get that from me."

Liv curled up in his embrace. "I am glad they get to see what love is. I'm glad they both take after you."

"If you are worried about what Mellie will say, don't be. I say it's okay with me. Help Karen look like a little Princess tonight so she can go be a kid."

"Okay, but we have to find her the prefect ride to this ball."

"I'll work on it. I doubt Mellie would be pleased seeing pictures of the three of us getting out of the Presidential Limousine." Fitz looked at his watch. "I have to go back to being the President. Middle Easter terrorist groups seem to be the order of the day.

I have briefing to get to. Are you feeling better about yourself now Sweet Baby?"

Liv untangled herself from his embrace. "Much better, Thank you." Liv stood up just as Cyrus knock on the door.

Cyrus was holding his suit jacket. "Sorry to interrupt Sir. They are ready for us in the Situation Room Sir."

Fitz rubbed Olivia arm once more as he passed her. "Thank you, Cy."

**OOO**

Fitz listened to his military advisors intently. The FOJ had set off another IED and this time there were civilian and military causalities. The newest attack wasn't the only problem though. The was a missing sleeper cell in the Northeast. They had been tracking them for six months and they disappeared off the radar an hour ago. "What do we think this means? " Fitz's asked looking around the room. "Is the next of FOJ attack coming to us? Is this just coincidental?"

"We aren't sure yet, Mr. President?"

"Well, we better damn well get sure. I will not sit back and watch as the FOJ attack us on our own soil. What are we doing to stop the attacks in the Mid East?"

"We are working with the leaders over there to release a series of statements and we a staging some withdraws of certain units. Those withdraws were planned for later this week. We are moving them out early to their new staging area."

"We don't run, gentlemen, we are the greatest military in the world we don't run."

"Yes, sir."

"I want an update on the sleeper cell in an hour. I want more answers." Fitz stood up and the room followed suit. Cyrus followed him as they walked out of the Situation Room.

Karen was happy to be back at the White House. The tour on Captiol Hill was better than she expected, no one bothered her or pointed out she was the President's daughter. For once, except for the goon squad, she felt like a normal kid."

"Hey, Karen."

Karen turned to see Liv walked down the hallway in the West Wing toward her. "Liv!" Karen ran full tilt toward Olivia and hugged her.

"Good to see you, Ladybug. How was the Hill?"

"I actually had a lot of fun and these guys weren't that much of a drag today." Karen pointed to members of her detail.

Olivia smiled at Todd and Wes. "I am glad to hear it. I have to go to a meeting with Lesley, Cyrus and your Dad, but I will be up after to help you get ready for later. We'll talk more when I came up okay?"

"Okay, see you later." Karen smiled as she walked toward the residence with her detail.

**OOO**

Olivia and Lesley met outside the Oval. "How did your calls on the immigration Bill go?

"They scheduled the debate for it so we've got a little time. It's a couple of days at least.

"What about the Senate Judiciary?"

"I talked to Manson? He'll schedule as soon as we release the name. He seemed very positive. "

"Good." The door opened and Mrs. Handley told them they could go in.

"Mr. President." Lesley and Liv said as they walked in.

Liv, Lesley, Please. " Fitz motioned for them to sit. These is an impressive list ladies, nice job. Fitz smiled. "We miss you on the team Liv."

"I told you I've never left your side. I'm here when you need me. I'm not breaking up the band." They all laughed.

"Okay, Lesley, who do you like."

"It's a tough pick sir. They are all appealing but I would have to say Hansen."

Fitz nodded. "I have read your review on her and her decisions I have to say I like her."

"Liv?"

"I like Hansen as well."

"Cy?"

"You know where I stand sir."

"Don't argue with the ladies? "

"Yes, sir."

"Okay, when can she be here."

"I'll have my office set it up. We'll schedule an announcement for early next week. We are heading into the weekend here so we don't want it to go out with the trash."

"You can meet with her, Monday?" Lesley looked at Cyrus.

"Good."

"We plan the announcement for Wednesday." Fitz said as he stood.

Cy, Lesley and Liv. Stood. "I'll start working on it, Mr. President." Lesley said.

"Lesley." Lesley turned as Cyrus called her name. "Talk to Judiciary and see what you get before we announce this publicly. We don't need another Keating."

"I'm way ahead of you."

"Thank you, all of you. " Fitz said as the band left the office. "Livvie, stay a minute."

Olivia and Lesley smiled at her knowingly as she walked out with Cyrus behind her.

Fitz smiled as Olivia walked back toward his desk. She sat in the chair next to the desk and smiled. "You just can't control yourself. You can't get through the day without seeing me when I'm in this building."

Fitz laughed and pulled her up and brought her to lean against the desk as he sat in his chair. "If it were that simple you would never leave this building. I actually wanted to let you know that I figured out Kar's transportation and escort. I will be meeting you in the Residence in a little while. I wanted a little while with her before we have to go."

Olivia's eyes grew big. "We?"

Fitz pulled her down toward him and kissed her lovingly. We they broke the kiss Fitz smiled. "Yes, We and it will be discreet. I have no desire to drag my daughter into the media spotlight."

"You are an amazing Person, Fitzgerald Grant. If I didn't have to meet your daughter in ten minutes I would find a place to do more than kiss you right now." Liv said as she kissed him again. "I love you."

"I love you too, Livvie." Fitz reached up and brushed his hand against her cheek. "Thank you for doing this."

**OOO**

"This one or this one?" Karen asked Liv as she held up the two dresses.

"The pink one. This is supposed to be fun not a state dinner." Liv watched a smile spread across Karen's face.

"I like this one too. Silver shoes right?"

Liv walked over and looked at the shoes Karen was holding. "Absolutely, Now go get changed so I can do your hair."

**OOO**

The competitors will arrive on Wednesday the competition will start Thursday . Here's the layout. The show ring, prep area and stables are all here. I have a total of six guys on the inside with me that are willing to lend a hand for the right price.

"Seems fair enough to me." Marcus wrote something on a piece of paper. "I want to meet all of them at this address, Friday. No later It's time to fine tune our plan. You did good work, Ricco."

**OOO**

Fitz arrived upstairs just in time to see Karen walk out of her room. She was wearing one of his favorite outfits. The pink dress and silver shoes were perfect. Liv had put her hair up in a French twist, Liv inserted pearl pin through the twist. Fitz smiled at them both "Karen you look beautiful, sweetie." He kissed her on the cheek and offered her an arm. "Are you ready?"

"You're taking me?"

"Is that a problem, Ms. Grant?"

"Not at all, my friends are going to flip."

Fitz and Liv laughed. "Are you coming Liv?"

"I should...you should go with your dad..." Olivia watched them both pout. Like father, like daughter. "Oh, Okay."

"Yes!"

**OOO**

Fitz and Liv talked with Karen on the way to docks for the monument cruise. Fitz made sure it was in fact discreet a couple of unmarked cars and his ambulance. Liv was very careful to stay clear of Fitz in the car. He was right about one thing Karen was very observant for her age and it was hard for Olivia to keep herself in check being this close to Fitz.

They pulled up and Karen leaned over and kissed her father. "Thanks Dad, I'm sorry for everything I did yesterday. I'll be more careful." Karen kissed her father.

"Have fun."

"I will." Karen turned to Liv and whispered something in her ear. Fitz watched as her eyes got big as saucers and he could have sworn he saw her blush.

"KAREN!"

"Karen smiled at her. "Thanks, Liv."

Tom came to the door and signaled that they were set. Fitz turned to Karen and Liv. "I don't know what just happened, but I will find out little girl and if I don't like it. I'm going to have your detail pull you off the boat. Is that clear?"

"Dad, really it's nothing." Fitz looked over at Olivia who was still trying to recover.

He knocked on the window and Tom opened the door. He stepped out of the car and turned to help Karen out. "Have fun, be safe, I love you and I will call you tomorrow." He gave her a quick hug and then got back in the car. He slid over closer to Olivia and wrapped her up in his arms. She was quiet as they began their journey back to the White House. It scared him a little bit. He asked Tom to take the long way around on the way back. "Livvie, what did she say?"

Liv looked up at him. "You're right she's very observant."

"Livvie?"

"She told me it was okay for me to love you. Fitz, I don't know how, but I think she knows about us."


	4. Chapter 4

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. Thank you to all my reviews for their kind words, follows and faves. Some reviews have asked questions wondering about the Angst lable of the story as well as the title choice. The angst and title will become clear in the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. Happy Scandal Thursday to all and enjoy the ride in this chapter.

**Chapter 4**

It was the last day they would be able to see each other for a while. Mellie would return tomorrow night and Olivia would have to make herself scarce around here. They were playing with fire...they were careful and it wasn't like Mellie didn't know what was going on but if the press ever found out about them. Fitz's career would be over and so would hers.

Olivia heard the door open and looked over from her spot on the bed. "It took you long enough." Fitz smirked at her putting down a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Fitz we are going to have to stop this." Olivia got up out of the bed as he walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. He bent down and kissed her lovingly. The kiss that followed was deeper and more passionate causing Olivia to push him back away from her. "We can't. Fitz, we can't. This is crazy. We've been crazy. We are going to get caught."

Fitz took off his suit jacket and loosened his tie. " You had plenty of time to leave before I got back up here. You didn't. I know you were spooked by what Karen said tonight, but I thought we settled this? I've said this to you before and I'll say it again We can do this, Livvie. We can. I can't stop. you are the love of my life. You know that. My daughter seems to know that, hell even Mel seems to understand it. She made a deal with you to take me back after all. Fitz watched Olivia face go pale. He walked toward her again, when he was close enough he reached out and brushed the side of her cheek with his hand. "You didn't think I knew about that, did you?"

Olivia leaned into his touch. "No, I...she didn't leave me much of a choice. I love you but she didn't give me a choice. The plan and the baby were her idea."

"I know. Fitz lifted Liv up in his arms and kissed her passionately. When the kiss broke he looked deep into Olivia's eyes, as he walked them toward the bed. "I will agree _this_, doing this here has to stop, but I can't stop. Can you?

Olivia reached up and began unbuttoning his shirt. "I can't stop. I can't stay away from you. She wants me to stay away but I can't. I won't but we need to be more careful."

Fitz pulled his shirt from his pants and discarded it on the floor. He leaned down and kissed the sweet shot on Olivia neck. "We will find away to be more careful. I promise you." Fitz pulled Liv closer to him. "Now, I would like to enjoy my last night of freedom with you.

Olivia smiled and giggled as Fitz pulled her on top of him. "Okay, but what happens if someone comes looking for you?

Fitz kissed her again. "Tom knows what to do. No worries sweet baby, let's enjoy our last few hours of freedom."

**OOO**

By the next morning Fitz found himself in his own bedroom and alone. The last few hours playing on a loop in his head brought a smile to his face. They gave him the strength to face the day.

"Good Morning Mr. President. Cyrus greeted him as he entered the Oval Office."

"What the news, Cyrus? Fitz said throw the file he was reading on his desk."

"The FOJ seem to have taken the bait it's been twenty four hours will no attack or contacts."

"Good. Did Lesley get a hold of Margaret Hansen. "She is calling her as we speak."

"Excellent. Anything else I need to know?"

"The First Lady's Plan lands at eight tonight."

Fitz looked up at his chief of staff. "Thank you for that."

Cyrus laughed. "I just thought you might want some time to prepare. Cyrus said as he stood up and walked toward the door.

**OOO**

Karen had been back at school for less than a day. She quickly settled back into the dorm. She headed down to the stables with the other members of the schools equestrian team for a short final practice before packing up for the trip to the regional cup competition. She walked up to stardust's stall and checked him over before mounting up. "Hey buddy boy, did you miss me?" She padded him as she entered the stall. "I sure missed you buddy. You're the only one in my life right now that I can talk to, besides Dad. She looked at him. "You're a good friend, Stardust.

Karen's practice went well, He jumping rounds had no faults and by the end of the two hour session she was finishing the course with no time faults. She was so in the zone that even the members of her protection detail didn't bother her that much. She even thought she saw Kelly and Anne clapping after a couple of the rounds.

"That wasn't bad, Karen." Kelly said as she watched Karen pack up her riding gear, tack and uniform in her trunk.

"Thanks, Kelly. I don't know what it is about riding but it makes me feel so free. I feel like a normal kid. I know it must be hard for you and the team. I'm out in the open when I ride and compete. It must be a nightmare for you."

"It really isn't. We've had lots of families to protect over the years. We are good at what we do. That allows you to be a kid.

Karen smiled. She went back into the stall with a brush and began brushing down stardust's speckled grey coat. "I never apologized for the run around I gave you in D.C. I truly am sorry to you and all the members of the team. I was just...this can really be a drag sometimes. "

"I know. We try not to be too difficult but what we do, what we make you do, we do because it is our job to protect you and I have protected a lot of Presidential family members in the last ten years. I haven't lost anyone yet and I don't plan on starting with you. Besides, your father would never forgive us if something happened to you. You're his little girl."

"I think you're right about that. I promise when we're in Maryland this weekend. I'll be extra careful for all of you.

**OOO**

Mellie arrived home late Friday evening. She walked with confidence into the living area in the residence. "Oh, you're here."

Fitz raised an eyebrow. "Where else would I be?" He threw the homeland security report on the coffee table.

Mellie came around to face him. "With you and all the going on recently one never knows. How is Karen?"

Fitz looked at her in shock. "What do you want Mellie?"

"I just want to know how my daughter is?"

"Why don't you call and ask her yourself?"

"I thought she was here." Mellie said as she sat in the chair across from her husband. "

"Karen's school trip ended last night. They're back at school. Of course you would know all of this Mel, if you paid attention to your children , but you've never been very good at that. Unless, they were helping you to look better in the public eye." Fitz was having a difficult time holding his temper. The nerve of his wife. She waltzes back from whatever trip and starts acting like she cares. He knows different. Why the sudden interest in Karen, Mellie? I called you days ago and told you she slipped her detail in the middle of D.C. and your response was let her be a kid! "Fitz was pacing and almost screaming now. "Let her be a kid! You're kid, Our daughter slipped her detail twice while she was here and the second time she ended up at the Lincoln Memorial!"

"What would you have me do Fitzgerald! She's my daughter! She hates the service. She doesn't like them they don't let her be a child!"

"She my daughter too and if you want to call her your daughter. Start acting like her mother. Oh, wait, you never did. You always passed the kids off to some nanny or nurse. She's eleven years old and now you want to be her mother. " It may be too late for that but if it's what you want good luck with that.

As for the Secret Service, they do the best they can. The reality is our children are targets and it's the services job to keep them safe. It's the service's job to keep us all safe. the answer to your question is Karen is fine. She and the school equestrian team are on there was to the Eastern Cup in Maryland. They have to finish in the in the top six to make Nationals. Karen is excited about their chances.

"Oh, well that's nice...I guess." Mellie said as she stood up and walked from the room.

"Unbelievable." Fitz said under his breath, he couldn't fight her anymore on this tonight. Fitz sat there with his glass in his hand. Olivia always understood him. Mellie never did. Mellie was just being Mellie.

**OOO**

Lesley walked through the West Wing early on Monday morning. She had to call Justice Hansen and make sure she was prepared for her meeting this morning.

"Morning Lesley."

"Morning, Cyrus. How was your weekend?"

"Did we just have a weekend? Cyrus asked. Lesley laughed.

"It didn't feel much like a weekend. I talked to Hasen Friday afternoon. The President made the call late Friday afternoon and then I went to work on the Justice Committee."

"I hope it's still good news." Cyrus said as they walked into Lesley's office.

Lesley walked behind her desk, opening a folder and reading the top page. "It seems very good, but nothing is official yet. I have to call and make sure Hansen his ready to meet with Fitz.

"What time is the meeting?"

"I scheduled for Eleven." Lesley said picking up the phone.

"Keep me in the loop on this. I will see you at the meeting unless something changes." Cyrus said as he walked out of her office.

"I will keep you informed." Lesley said. "Good Moring, Your Honor. How was your flight?"

**OOO**

"Thank you all for coming today. I wanted a chance to meet you all before judgment day arrived. We are planning the grab of the final night of competition after she competes. Make no mistake, gentlemen we want and need her alive. The eight of you are joining a very elite group of men in a wonderful exercise of revenge. "

The men in the room all nodded. One of them finally spoke. "I don't care why you want her man. I just want the money."

"You will get your money. half now and half when it's done and then the eight of you will disappear. " Marcus looked around the room and back to his elite group of guys. "If any of you talk to the feds. You will be found and you will pay. This will be a work of art and works of art take time. Marcus through a bag a Ricco. "You are in charge of our stable hands pay the boys. " Marcus looked at the group and nodded. "You will all do well, Ricco will have your assignments soon." Marcus left the warehouse with his men following close behind.

OOO

Jeff Johnson did his best to get away if only for a minute. They had his family. He didn't have a choice. He pulled out his cell phone. He had two calls to make and each one of them need to be as cryptic as possible. He dialed the first number and waited for it to ring, all the while looking over his shoulder. The call went to voice mail. "_This is Olivia Pope, Please leave a message."_

_"Olivia this is Jeff Johnson, I know we haven't talked in weeks but I need your help. I really need your help. They have my family, Liv. You need to find my family, Please."_ Jeff quickly disconnected the call and started dialing again.

Mellie sat alone in the residence it had been and extremely busy day. She was leaving again in the morning for a Canadian Literary Event and she had just finished packing. She watched a replay of Fitz announcing his newest Supreme Court Nominee Margaret Hansen was a formidable jurist and the perfect pick. She was brought out of her musings when her private phone line rang. "Hello."

"Hey, Mel." Jeff voice was slightly shaky.

"Jeff is that you?"

"Yeah, I was just calling to...I wanted to hear your voice. I didn't realize how much I truly missed you until we spoke last week."

Mellie stood up from her chair. "We happened a long time ago, Jeff. We're both married now."

"I know and my wife will be walking in any minute with the kids. " Jeff looked around, he thought he heard someone coming. He needed to say what he called her to say or he wouldn't be able to go through with the plan. "I just wanted to tell you that I did love you. I'm sorry...Mellie so sorry for how things ended between us. I know I will never forgive myself. I'm sorry."

"Jeff you have nothing to be sorry for, we were young, in love, and just kids"

"No, Mel, listen to me I'm sorry...so very very sorry. Please remember that I am sorry and I love you. I have to go Mellie. The kids are home. Just remember what I said, Okay. I'm sorry. " Jeff hung up the phone and put it in his pocket. He looked both direction before walking back toward the group. He needed to toughen up or he and his family wouldn't make it out of this mess alive."


	5. Chapter 5

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. Thank you to all my reviews for their kind words, follows and faves. Some reviews have asked questions wondering about the Angst label of the story as well as the title choice. The angst and title will become clear very soon. I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. A Big update. Sorry for the long wait. Happy Scandal Thursday to all and enjoy the ride in this chapter. Remember to Read and Review.

**Chapter 5**

Lesley watched as Britta Keegan Finished up the Press Briefing. "One final item for this morning. Justice Margret Hansen will be official recognized by the United State Senate today, as the President nominee to fill the vacant Supreme Court seat. Justice Hansen is fair jurist and it is the President's hope that the Senate will conduct a dignified and fair hearing for Justice Hansen followed by an up or down confirmation vote on the Senate floor in the weeks to come. Thank You, I will see you later this afternoon for the Pool spread and afternoon gaggle. "

"Weeks if I'm luck. Lesley said to herself as she sorted through legal briefs and the writing of Margaret Hansen. Today was Prep day. By the end of day dates for the confirmation hearing would be set and Lesley would have to start prepping Margaret Hansen for the Grilling of her life.

"How was that?" Britta asked sticking her head in Lesley's office.

"Fine," Lesley threw another file onto the growing pile on her desk. "I just hope my weeks to come don't turn into months or you guys will have to dig me out of here. Nice job with the briefing. "

"It's going to be fine Lesley, everyone likes her. You read the headlines after the announcement. The press is eating her up and she's fair and decisive in her decision she doesn't wavier. The Democrats are going to have tough time demonizing her."

Lesley looked up from her desk. "Don't ever underestimate the power of the Democrats, Britta. You forget I used to work for one; I know how they think." Lesley smiled.

Britta smiled back. "I know. That's why we have Olivia, right?"

Lesley let out a little laugh. "Right, but don't ever tell her that." Britta smiled and walked away, Lesley got back to her reading. This looked almost too easy on paper, she had a bad feeling that, something was going to derail them. she just wasn't sure what it would be or when it would happen.

**OOO**

Olivia walked into the office the next morning. She hadn't seen Fitz for a few days and it was starting to take its toll on her. They had agreed in their last late night conversation that they needed to be more careful, especially when Mellie was around. Mellie had returned home late Friday and Olivia disappeared. The late night phone calls were the only thing they could look forward to right now but it wasn't enough for Olivia. Today was going to be a long day.

"Good Morning , Everyone." Olivia said as she walked into the conference room with her phone pressed to her ear. The voicemail she was listening to made her stop in her tracks. She pressed the save button quickly and slid her phone across the conference table toward Huck. "I was going to start with no major cases this morning but I think that may have changed. Huck there is a newly saved, perplexing voice message from Jeff Johnson on my phone. Take a copy of it and start analyzing it. Get me a home address as soon as possible." Huck nodded and took the phone . He left the room and head to his office.

"We are working for snakes now?" Abby asked. "We wouldn't help him three months ago with the Staton case what does he want now?"

"I don't know. We are not working for him. It's just a feeling. I can't explain it right now. When Huck is finished with the message we will listen to it together."

Harrison looked over a Liv. "We got you."

"I know Harrison. I know." Liv said as she left the room and headed to her office. Olivia sat down behind her desk.

Huck walked in a moment later. He handed her phone back to her. "I copied the voice mail I'm going back to analyze it now. It only last forty seconds and Johnson sounds like he's hiding from someone. I found the address the phone bill goes to his law office."

Olivia gut was telling her this had nothing to do with the office. "The message said his family was in danger. Were you able to find a home address?"

"Still checking, he's a shady defense lawyer, with shady clients, so he has his personal life pretty well hidden; or so he thinks. I should have a home address soon."

"Thank you, Huck."

**OOO**

Fitz looked up when the door to the Oval Office open, his heart sank as he watched his wife enter the room. He was in no mood to go ten rounds with his wife. "Good Morning, Honey."

"Did you need something?" Fitz asked looking back at the latest briefing packet on the FOJ. It appeared that the new time table and troop movements were holding them at bay."

"I came down to see you before I left. I wanted to tell you that I would be leaving for my Canadian Tour after lunch and to wish you good luck with Hansen's confirmation while I'm gone."

"You have nothing to do with that Mellie. What do you really want?"

"Hal, mentioned that Karen seems upset that you wouldn't be able to attend her competition this coming weekend. I was wondering why you chose to break our little girls heart, Fitzgerald?"

Fitz's stood up behind the desk. "_Our_ little girl, that's rich Mellie. Tell me when was the last time you spoke to _our_ little girl? When was the last time you had a heart to heart mother daughter moment?" Fitz walked toward his wife.

"That isn't fair we are here in the White House because you wanted to be President. You put us in this situation, Fitz. Karen has to go to every completion alone now, because you wanted to be leader of the free world!"

"While we are playing tell the truth Mellie, let's get some of this cleared up. You ran just as hard to be First Lady as I did President! The decision to run for President was a decision we made together and the kids understood what me being President would mean. I am here for my kids. Yes, I am leader of the Free World as you so willing pointed out but I am also an active parent. I don't gallivant around the world nearly as much as their mother for the good of the world's children and forget about my own!" Fitz was so angry with his wife right now he couldn't stand to look at her. "I wonder what it will be like for you in a few months when you can't accept every good will tour and speaking engagement around the world or have you forgotten that you are six weeks pregnant?"

"I haven't forgotten Fitzgerald and I'm glad you haven't either. You seem to forget though I did this to save your Presidency. There are certain things that are expected from the First Lady our children will just have to accept that. I will be on a Canadian Tour for Karen's next Competition. What's your excuse?"

"Karen is aware of the fact that the Secret Service didn't have enough time to secure the area for this event. They did so for her but as you so skillfully pointed out I am the President and unfortunately I can't do everything I would like." Fitz moved to stand in front of his wife and leaned against his desk. "I promised her I would make sure to come see her at Nationals. We will know if they qualify after the Eastern Seaboard Qualifier this week. She knows I love her and I'm proud of her and I'm only a phone call away. What did you tell her when you spoke to her Mellie? Did you tell her you were proud of her? Did you tell her that you had to see to your obligations as First Lady?"

"I did tell her that regretfully I wouldn't be able to attend because of several engagements outside of the country which were beyond my control."

"That's rich Mellie. Did you actually tell her or was the Nanny your messenger?" Fitz watched as Mellie turned around with and annoyed look on her and storm out of the Oval Office "That's what I thought." Fitz said to himself as he sat back down and continued reading his briefing memo.

**OOO**

Olivia sat in her office going over background of Jeff Johnson and his family. He had a varied legal career He was a member of the Stanton legal defense team and had been taking some much need time off after that last seven years. He and his family had returned two weeks ago from a trip to Disney World. Since their return Jeff had fallen off the grid. His wife and two children for all purposes seemed to be safe and living in suburban Virginia. She sent Huck to watch the family home. He had been at it for the last few hours. It was now seven thirty in evening and after the last check in half an hour ago all was well. Olivia was perplexed she hit the play button on the recording again and listen for the hundredth time today._ "I really need your help. They have my family, Liv. You need to find my family, Please." _

_They_ whoever _they _were didn't have his family because Huck had been watching them all afternoon. Olivia's gut was telling her something was wrong but she couldn't for the life of her figure out exactly what that something was.

Olivia musing was interrupted by her ringing cell phone. "Olivia Pope." She said as she answered her phone.

"Hi." His voice was soft and soothingly smooth it was exactly what she needed. Her breathing began to even out but she couldn't say anything yet. She closed her eyes and savored the moment. " Hello. " Fitz said again and waited for a moment before continuing."Liv, it's a secure line."

"Hi. You're calling early." She smiled.

"Hi. You're still at work. It's almost eight O'clock."

"I have a case that's bugging me, but I'm heading home soon. You should too if you can give those twenty three people a break."

"I'm just finishing up but I needed to hear your voice, Livvie. It's been so long since I've seen you. I miss you, Sweet Baby. Why don't you come by tonight? The press has gone home. I have Tom sneak you in the back way."

"You don't know how tempting that sounds but we talked about this before Mellie came home. We need to be more careful, more discreet. I love you Fitz but I'm not willing to throw either of our careers away for that right now. I need to work early tomorrow. I'm going to go home tonight. This case just started today and it gnawing at me. Mellie will be gone soon and this case will be over and we will find a way to get together I promise.

"Mellie will be in Canada for the next fourteen days. Don't ask me why or get me started about it."

Olivia knew that tone. "What did the Wicked Witch do this time?"

"She did the one thing she knows will get a rise out of me she brought up the kids. A lot of things were said but she may have suggested that I don't spend enough time with them and that Karen was upset that I wouldn't be at her competition Thursday night."

Olivia leaned back in her office chair. "She doesn't learn does she? Fitz, Karen is an intelligent young girl, she also sees through us like we are glass but that isn't the point. Karen knows why you can't come and she's not upset. She called me yesterday. They will be arriving in Maryland next Tuesday for their first Practices. She understands why you can't come. "

"I know I talked to her an hour ago. "

"There you go. You are a better parent to Karen and Gerry than their own mother and you know it."

"I know but it doesn't make it easier to deal with them or Mellie."

"I love you if that helps and I will see you soon. I'm sorry it can't be tonight."

"We have plenty of time Sweet Baby. I love you. I'll talk to you tomorrow night." They stopped talking but neither one was willing to hang up the phone first. They stayed on the line listening to each other breathing, staying connected for as long as they could. "Livvie?"

"Fitz?"

"Goodnight, Sweet Baby." Olivia hung onto his voice as she felt the line disconnect.

**OOO**

Lesley looked up at Justice Margaret Hansen." You're ready."

"I have been on the bench for a while now, Lesley. I don't think this will be the easiest thing I have ever done but I'm a lawyer and a judge it is my job by nature to debate my position. That all I have to do it front of the Judiciary committee later today. Opening statements and the first round are all they get to today."

"If we are lucky, I could see the questioning happening tomorrow. The President would like to have Breakfast with you tomorrow morning before we throw you to the wolves."

"I would be honored. " Hansen picked up the folder with the list of Senators.

"What do you think they will pick as topic number one. "

"My money is on Stare Decisis and _Roe_ but stranger things have happened. You have excellent answers on both issues." They may ask you about the Death Penalty as some recent cases have been on the news."

"Stanton?"

"It's possible, although you're opinion there is air tight and held by ever court in the chain so that won't have much to complain about. I would also be ready for questions on Executive Power and the Patriot Act."

"Of course." Lesley stood up. We have had a ton of meetings in the last few weeks. This afternoon is only day one. The committee hearing will likely go on for a week or so We are ready for anything they throw our way. I have to say your honor it's been a pleasure helping you through this incredible constitutional process"

"It's been a great pleasure and honor to work with you and an equally great pleasure to be chosen for such a post."

**OOO**

Karen was in the ring and riding Stardust through his paces. This time after classes and before team practice was her favorite. The one thing you don't count on being the daughter of the President of the United States is the isolation. Karen had always considered herself social but after today she took solace in the peaceful, freeing atmosphere of the warm up ring before everyone arrived.

Her mother had called to let her know that she was off to Canada and would be gone for at least two weeks depending on how her appearances went. That in and of itself wasn't the only thing that had her riding hard in the warm up ring. Her mother also informed her that she and Dad had been successful and that she would be a big sister in a little over seven months time. She wanted to escape, riding help her do that. She was slightly annoyed with her mother. She needed to concentrate on the competition preparation and instead in this very moment she was thinking about how her poor little sister or brother would be living their life. They would have the same amazing, loving father that she and Gerry have and the same witch of a Political opportunist mother. The poor thing would grow up in the fish bowl of the White House and the entire prospect made Karen sick to her stomach. "Karen." Todd called her name. "You ready, the coach is here."

"I'm coming. " Karen pulled on the reins and moved stardust to the jump course.

"Todd, you know my mother does this on purpose right. She wants me to screw up."

Todd watched her exit the warm up ring where she was attempting to gain some much need solace. "She loves you kid. She just shows it differently than other members of your family and watch your mouth."

"When do you and Marie leave me today."

"At five, Kelly and Wes will come then. Jess and Mark are on rotation."

"Aw well, I'll me you Todd. Just so were clear I still feel smothered."

"Sorry to disappoint you Karen, but your security situation isn't changing anytime soon. Wait until you see how we handle Maryland. "

"Oh Joy." Karen said as the coach called her onto the course for her round.

**OOO**

Lesley knocked before entering Cyrus's Office. "Come in."

Lesley entered. "Hi, Hello, How are you?" Lesley sat on the sofa and closed her eyes. "Your day on the Hill was that bad today?" Cyrus said moving to one of the chairs in front of his desk and turning toward the sofa that his Deputy was currently occupying.

"It wasn't bad. They last two days have been relatively tame for the Judiciary Committee. It's tomorrow I'm worried about. "Timmons brought up the death Penalty at his close today. They will hit it hard tomorrow and she's for all purpose Pro-Life and Pro Death Penalty which is sort of a contradiction. "

"Yeah, I could see that but she's got a good answer for her reasoning. You have to trust in that."

"And I do. We she get the opportunity to explain I don't think it will be a problem. The problem will be getting a chance to explain. " Lesley leaned forward and stood up. "It's been a long few weeks."

"That it has. When this is over I owe you a bottle of wine."

"We drink it together Cy." Lesley walked toward the door. "It's going to be a party line vote in Committee on Principle. "

"You might get one or two on our side from what I've been hearing but in the end it doesn't matter the floor vote won't be along party lines."

"I'm going back to my office to see what else I missed while I was exile on the Hill." Lesley opened the door.

Cyrus stood by her and held the door. "Don't stay too late. Go home and get some sleep while you can. Remember you work at the White House. Sleep is a luxury."

"Sleep I think I remember what that is. I don't remember getting a lot of it in my life, with medical school, working for a Governor and two Presidents now. I think I sleep when I'm dead. I see you later Cyrus."

**OOO**

Huck had spent the last week looking into Jeff Johnson and keeping an eye on his family. "It's been seven days since we got the message. The family is going about their normal day. The only person who is noticeably missing is Jeff Johnson himself."

"Thank you Huck."

Harrison looked up at Liv. "Is it possible his message to you was code for I am in trouble help me."

Olivia stood up and paced the conference room back and forth. "I don't know him that well, Harrison. I only met him a couple of times before he came here asking for us to lobby the President on Stanton's behalf. I don't know but I think it may be an angle. "Huck see what you can find on Jeff Johnson. Abby help him out. We should still keep half and eye on the family too, in case he wasn't talking in code. Let's move people." Olivia walked out of the conference room with purpose.

It had been ten days since she saw him last. Mellie had left two days ago and she could take it any longer. Careful be damned she need to _see _him.

**OOO**

Lesley sat in the Committee chamber and listened to Justice Hansen outline her stance on Capital Punishment. They knew this was coming and her argument was a novel one.

"Could you please explain how you came to the decision in _Stanton V. U.S._? You say you're Pro-Life, yet in this case you ruled in favor of the death penalty."

"I suppose you could explain it that way but in fact, I and the other members of the tenth circuit court were not ruling on the death penalty at all. We were ruling on the evidence used to help convict Maxwell Stanton in the death oftwo DEA agents on the Texas border. The sexual assault of at least seven girls and women between the ages of fifteen and nineteen. He was convicted of all of these crimes as well as using the girls in a prostitution and drug trafficking ring. He killed a ICE agent while resisting arrest. We were asked to rule on whether Mr. Staton's rights were violated during his original trial and that the death penalty was cruel and unusual punishment in a case such as his. We found that in fact, the U.S. District Attorney's office in this case went above and beyond to insure that he got a fair, and speedy trial as his right under the law. He lawyer suggested that some of the evidence in the case was fruits of a poisonous tree and that he was interrogated by Federal Agents before being read his rights. We found that his claims did not hold weight given the evidence. He had been going up through the courts in the appeals process of years. We held what the lower courts finding with regards to the evidence in question and the sentencing in the trial; and the case found its way to the Supreme Court."

"That doesn't answer the question are you in favor of the death penalty?"

"I feel the death Penalty in this case was the correct course and the decision stood as it was. I feel the death penalty is well placed in instances such as these, but I believe we should not rush to judgment all appeals should be exhausted in Death Penalty cases and it's very rare that they are not."

"Thank you Justice Hansen. Mr. Chairman I don't have anything farther."

**OOO**

The mock up was perfect. The group had gotten the snatch and grab down to two minutes, they decided on the best course of action to get around the extra security and the best way to subdue their target. It was all going according to plan. Marcus was pleased. In less than three days phase one of the family's revenge would be complete. After that they could move onto phase two and that would be so much more fun.

**OOO**

Lesley was pacing in her office. Margaret Hansen was sitting in front of her.

"What are we going to do? Is there anything you can do to help me? I knew it wouldn't be easy, Lesley but I never expected this. They are threatening my family."

The secret service had at taken the package and letter that Margaret's daughter had found when she came home from school. Lesley stared down at the copy of the note they had given her. "I need to take this to Cyrus Beene but the short answer is yes. There is a way to help you and keep your family safe." Lesley stood up and picked up the note. "I'm going to leave an agent outside the door and I'll be right back." Lesley stepped out or her office.

"Andrew will you stand her and wait with Justice Hansen while I talk to Mr. Beene?"

"Yes, Ma'am." The Agent took up his post outside Lesley's office door.

Lesley rushed down the hallway and passed Mary right into Cyrus's office. "Did you see this yet?" Lesley asked handing the note to Cyrus.

"I just heard. The service has a list of retired and off duty agents as of now the Hansen's have 24/7 protection until this lunatic is found. "_You made the wrong decision. You killed my family and I will make sure you pay with yours_."

"It's Poetic." Lesley said. "We've got to keep this away from the Press."

"I called Liv. She's on her way. The service is working on the original note and package left at the house.

"Good."

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. Tom entered with a file and Olivia was behind him. "Hi Tom, Olivia said as she looked around the room. "What do we have?"

"Hansen, spoke at day four of her hearing on the death penalty and the Staton case. "This, was found by her daughter along with a package contain photo's of the family and a doll with the head removed."

"Lovely." Olivia sat down and reviewed the note and crime scene photos of the package.

"Tom what do you have to add to this lovely development. "No prints on any of the photos or contains of the package. The note was printed on an inkjet printer. "

"This was all going so well. She'll be out of Committee by Friday. I knew it was too good to be true."

"Don't lose faith on me now, you have a Supreme Court nominee in your office.

Tom handed Lesley the other folder he was carrying. "These are the names you asked for. We are assigning a team of active agents as well as these three retirees to Justice Hansen and her family. You'll be losing Andrew for a while but I didn't think you would mind."

"Of course not." Lesley skimmed through the folder.

"Liv we need to contain this I don't want the Press getting a hold of this a derailing our news cycle. I'll do my best and if I can have copies of these I get my people to help with the case."

Tom nodded at the folder she was holder. "These are for you."

"It was good to see you Liv but I need to get back to Hansen." Lesley said as she left the office Tom close behind her.

Cyrus waited until the door closed. "He's ticking Liv. Every since Mellie left. He has been ticking. I need you to help me."

"I promise I will. I need to get back to the office and get my team started." Olivia took her bag and the files and left Cyrus' office. Tom was waiting for her outside. Olivia smirked. "I been summoned then. Lead the way Tom."

Tom lead the way down the all too familiar hallway to the Private Office entrance and knocked softly before opening the door for Olivia given her a small smile in the process.

Fitz stood from his place on the couch as she stepped in but he didn't move or say anything until Tom closed the door. Olivia put down her bag and the files she was holding. "Hi."

She said as she walked over to Fitz.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and melted into her body. "Hi." He bent down and kissed her on the neck and then finally a tender kiss on her soft lips.

"I couldn't help myself when Tom said you were here. I've missed you so much." Fitz began to unbutton the top buttons of her blouse. "I need you."

Olivia grabbed his hands and held them in hers."I've missed you too. The phone calls haven't been nearly enough but I came here to help with the Hansen thing.

I can't stay long but God knows I want to. I hear you are ticking. How about I come back tonight?" We'll have a late dinner and a nightcap." Liv leaned in a whispered in his ear.

Fitz smiled. "If that's what you want Sweet Baby that is what you get." Fitz kissed her passionately.

**OOO**

Huck had been watching the Johnson house like they were members of his own family. He didn't quite have their patterns down yet but all families with children seemed to be similar. The kids come home from school at three, they do homework at the kitchen table, while their mother fixes dinner. the family eats dinner together. When they are finished older child helps with the dishes while the mother helps the younger ones take a bath and get ready for bed.

Tonight, they decide to watch a movie a cartoon of some kind although Huck isn't certain what it is. After the movie, the children go up to bed and Huck watches the bedroom lights go on and then off. The mother steps into her room and disappears into the bathroom coming out a half hour later as she does every night. She climbs into bed turns on the news and turns off the light. Another day at the Johnson house as peaceful come to an end.

Huck cell phone rings and he picks it up. "Hello."

"It's me. Anything out of the ordinary tonight?"

"Nothing, it's the same as it's been the last two nights but it still feels...

"Off?" Olivia finishes his sentence.

"Yeah, I don't know what it is."

"I don't either but we have a knew case? I'm calling you in on this one."

I'll be there in twenty minutes."

**OOO**

Lesley watched back into her office to find Margaret Hansen sitting on her couch on her phone talking with her daughter. "You did the right thing. We are all going to get through this sweetie. Things might be a little different until we find the people who did this but we are all going to be okay." Margaret looked up as Lesley sat behind her desk and Andrew sat down in one of the other chairs in the office. "I have to go, call if you need me."

"Your Honor, this is Andrew Nestor. He will be accompanying you home. This is also for you. " Lesley handed her a folder.

"You're giving my family Secret Service protection?"

"Justice Hansen, someone is threatening your family. You're a Supreme Court Nominee. We will find the people responsible Ma'am but until that happens we intend to keep you and your family safe."

"Ma'am." Andrew spoke up. "You will have total of eight agents for the family. Four of them are retired and running a private security firm. We will keep your family safe."

"Lesley I don't know that all of this is really necessary we can hire our own.

"Maggie, we are almost to the finish line. You deserve this don't worry about the security you hardly know they are there."

"Speaking from experience my dear?"

Lesley smiled. "You know it."

"Well then, I have a hearing tomorrow. I have scared kids at home and I would like to try and get some sleep sometime today. " Justice Hansen stood up.

"Agent Nestor, shall we?"

"Yes, Ma'am." Andrew opened the door and waited for Justice Hansen to walk through before talking into his sleeve. Lesley leaned back in her chair and let out a breathe while rubbing her eyes. They were going to make it through this if it killed her.

**OOO**

Olivia walked into Pope and Associates with a purpose. She needed the team to start on this and she needed to get back to Fitz. "Okay, people listen up. I need you guys to start working on this threat received late this afternoon. It was directed toward the President's newest Supreme Court nominee. Here are copies of the note and pictures of the contents of the box left on her front step. It was found by her eldest teenage daughter. let's start looking for surveillance cameras, stoplight camera anything that might give a clue as to who left this at her front door.

"Huck, look into the husband and also and this is a long shot see if there is any possible connection between Jeff Johnson and Margaret Hansen."

Abby, Harrison get to work on the photo see if you can find anything. Look into the girls friends from school. This might be a sick prank, but I doubt it."

Harrison stood up. "Liv, we're kind of thin here with Quinn and Johnson."

"You mean Lindsey!" Abby piped up.

"Abby!" I know but we are working on the defense for the discovery phase for Quinn. We have six weeks. We've got time. Let's work on this now. I'm going to call around and see if the Service got anything knew on this. " Liv walked out of the Conference room and to her office.

**OOO**

Fitz waited for two hours before walking up to the residence. He knew she wouldn't be early tonight if she made it back to the White House tonight at all. He missed her but she was working for them right now and what had happen to Margaret Hansen's family today was horrific. He nodded to the residence staff as he walked toward his private study. When Mellie was gone he had a chance to really see what life would be like without being married to her.

Fitz smiled to himself. When Olivia was with him in their spot and in their places. He also got an idea of what his life could be like with the love of his life. Olivia never had an agenda except to love him and make him a better man.

The ringing phone on his desk brought him back to reality. This was the Private number, only a select few had it. Mellie never called when she was away so it was either, his kids, Olivia, or Cyrus. "Hello."

"Hi, Dad."

"Hey, Ladybug, What are you doing up?"

"I slept on the bus on the way down here and we had our first practice when we arrived this afternoon. I should be tired but I so I'm wired. "

"So I take it you made it safely and you are not going to give your Secret Service detail a hard time over the next couple of days."

Karen rolled her eyes as she listened to her Dad. "No, Dad. I have been and will continue to be a good little girl."

Fitz smiled. "That's my girl. How's Stardust?"

"He's great Dad, He's been doing really well on the Practice courses. We have Practice tomorrow morning. The first round is tomorrow afternoon. It will be all over tomorrow night and hopefully the team will score high enough to make the cut offs for the National Championships. We won states so I don't think we'll have a problem."

"Don't get too confident and remember to ride your course. Don't worry about the people around you. Focus on your job, that will help the team."

"You sound sad Daddy. What's the matter? Are you and Mom fighting again."

"Don't worry about me. I'm fine. We are fine. Your Mother is in Canada. She won't be back for another two weeks."

"They added the speaking stops?"

"Yeah, and one in California before she comes home."

"So, have you been seeing Liv then?"

"Karen Casey Grant, I am not having this conversation with my eleven year old daughter. I'm fine. We are busy here and all of us are tired. I'm sure you are tired too. You need to rest you have a big day tomorrow."

"You're right. I love you Daddy."

"I love you too, Ladybug. I will call me before your afternoon session so I can wish you luck. Good night Karen."

"Good Night, Daddy." Fitz waited until he heard the line disconnect before hanging up the phone.

**OOO**

Olivia looked at the clock in her office and realized it was well after one in the morning. She wouldn't be making it to Fitz tonight and her heart skipped a beat just thinking about it. She picked up her phone and dialed his number. It rang twice and then she could hear him breathing on the other end of the line. Her heart calmed and she began to breathe in sync with him. "Hi, it's me."

"Hi, You work too much."

"I have this guy. He's a pretty important guy and he has lots of friends. It seems this week that a lot of his very important friends and their families are being threatened and they need my help."

"That's a bummer, what is this pretty important guys name. I'll call him and let him know that you have other really important people that need you in their lives." Fitz could hear Liv laughing on the other end of the phone and it made the night-early morning, a little more bearable. "

"I have to keep my clients confidential I'm sorry."

"I understand."

" You know how much I hate breaking my promises. I will see you tomorrow night and we will do what I promised you. "

" Meet me in our spot tomorrow night. You better be there or I will send Tom and Hal to get you. I can't spend another night away from you. I'm ticking Liv."

"I know so am I. I'm sorry I can't be there right now."

"Have you found anything that would help the Hansen's yet."

"Only that this was done by a professional. There is nothing on any of the surveillance video's in the area. The note was printed on a hundred dollar printer. No prints on anything. Harrison and I are going through her old case files but we haven't found anything. I am focusing on her capital cases because of the timing of the package and the topic of today's hearing. There are quite a few of them given that she was on an appellate court."

"It could just be some crazy person who doesn't like the issue."

"True but it feels like more."

"Trust your gut, Livvie. I'll see you tomorrow night. I love you."

"I love you too."

**OOO**

The next afternoon Fitz found himself back in the situation room with Cyrus and the Vice President at his side. There was another attack on U.S. troops and this time the FOJ didn't wait to take responsibility. "The U.S. needs to respond Mr. President but at the same time we need to keep our Troops save."

"What are you suggesting?"

"Drone strikes on a few high value targets."

"I want to see mission plans on my desk in the hour. " Fitz stood up. "Thank you, all. " Fitz walked to the door Cyrus and Sally following close behind.

"Sir, you have an Economic briefing in twenty minutes."

"Thank you Cyrus. Sally, will you be joining us?"

"Yes, Mr. President."

"Very well." Fitz looked at his watch. "How long before the Economic briefing?"

Cyrus look at his watch. "By the time we get upstairs probably about fifteen minutes. Why?"

"Damn." Fitz picked up the pace causing Sally and Cyrus to look at each other and follow quickly behind.

"Mr. President? Is everything all right?" Sally asked as they toward the Oval Office.

"Karen is competing in a equestrian team event the Jumping rounds started this afternoon. I always call and wish her luck before the event. With our busy morning I seem to have dropped the ball." Fitz walked past his secretary and into the Oval with Cyrus and Sally close behind. "You can both have a seat. Excuse me for one minute. " Fitz walked into his private office off the Oval and pulled out his cell phone. He dialed Karen's number. "Agent Gibson."

"Agent Gibson, this is President Grant."

"Hello, Sir. She asked me to keep the phone. She's been expecting your call."

"Can I speak with her please?"

Kelly looked out into the ring and watched as Karen and Stardust cleared the water jump. "She's in the middle of her round, Sir. If you have a moment, she'll be done very shortly and I'll hand her the phone on our way back to the barn."

"Thank you, Kelly. How is she doing?"

"So far so good. She has no faults and currently one of the..." Kelly paused as she watched Karen go over the last jump and gallop to the finish line. best times of the day. She's in the top three individuals on time and the team is currently four with four faults. Karen is in the anchor spot. We are done now until this evening."

"Sounds great." Fitz could hear the cheer crowd in the back ground and never felt so proud.

"Mr. President she's head for me now. I'll hand her the phone."

"Thank you." Fitz could hear Kelly talking to Karen and the team coach offering congratulation.

"Hi Daddy. I hear Kelly gave you a play by play."

"For the last few seconds anyway. I hear you are doing excellent."

"It's been great so far. A lot of fun and Stardust has been amazing. The evening jumps will be set a bit higher so I expect it to be more of a challenge."

"You can do it Ladybug. I am so proud of you. I am sorry I broke our tradition. It's been a crazy day."

"I understand Dad. I really do. You're job is super important. I talked to you last night and considered that my good luck call anyway. I had Kelly keep the phone because I knew you would call if you could.

"I love you Karen. I'm so proud. I may not get a chance to call before the evening session so good luck to you and stardust. Jump high ride fast and be safe. I love you."

"I love you too, Daddy." I have to go cool Stardust down and change. I'll talk to you later. Bye Daddy."

"Bye, I love you."

**OOO**

Olivia arrived at the White House around Six to meet with Lesley. The West Wing was positively buzzing. Olivia knocked on the door. "You're sure about that Mason?"

"Thank you. I don't know the Service isn't any closer to finding out who did it.

Thank you for that." Olivia sat down as Lesley continued to talk on the phone with the Judiciary Committee Chair. "When do you think that will be?" Lesley wrote something down but Olivia could see a smile spread across her face. It was Thursday night. "Monday, you think. Is there anyone I need to sweet talk before then?" Lesley continued to write. "What do the whips say? Okay can you have them call me tomorrow with the preliminary number? Great. You too Mr. Chairman, thank you."

Lesley hang up the phone and stood up with the biggest smile Olivia had seen since Fitz last State of the Union Address. "It's done."

"It's done?"

"It's done. She out of Committee and it's a bipartisan vote count. fourteen to four."

"What did he say about the floor vote?"

"Monday or Tuesday at the latest. We aren't certain about numbers but it's going to be big."

"You need to tell Britta before she calls the lid. "

"Amber!"

"Yes Lesley. Ask Britta to stop by before the last briefing and call Mrs. Handley I need the next five minutes the President's got. Call Cy too. "

"Yes, Ma'am congratulations."

"It's not over yet don't temp fate."

**OOO**

Cyrus caught up with Lesley and Olivia as they walked toward the Oval Office.

"It's done? Cyrus asked as the three turned the corner and stood in the outer office.

"It's done. She's out of committee fourteen to four. The vote will be scheduled for early next week. The whips are counting as we speak. It's going to be big."

"Good to hear."

"Cyrus?" Olivia asked knowing that tone of voice.

"It's been a day. Any lead on the package and the note."

"It's definitely a pro but other than that we haven't found anything else yet."

"He's ready for you all." Mrs. Handley said opening the door. "Olivia, Cyrus and Lesley walked through.

"I hear we have good news." Fitz said coming around his desk. Cyrus nudged Lesley forward.

"Yes, Sir. Justice Hansen is official out of committee. by a vote of fourteen to four. The vote will be scheduled tomorrow for sometime early next week.

"Excellent! You've done an outstanding job with this Lesley."

"Thank you, Sir."

Fitz turned to Cyrus. "Any news yet?"

"The strike was successful. I really just came in to show my support of these lovely ladies for all their hard work."

Fitz smiled at Liv. "Well deserved. Is there anything else you needed?

"No sir." Cyrus and Lesley responded with knowing smiles.

"Liv, did your people find anything that would help the Hansen Family?"

"Not yet but we're working on it."

"The Service hasn't come up with anything either. Okay, folks let's call it a night. It's been a hell of a day. Good work all of you."

"Thank you, Mr. President. Good night. Lesley and Cyrus said as they headed out the door.

Olivia hesitated for a moment. "I will see you in a few minutes I have to go take care of a...thing."

Fitz crossed the room pulling Olivia toward him before she had a chance to leave. "Meet me in our spot in five minutes. Don't be late Sweet Baby." Fitz kissed her neck and let her go.

**OOO**

Karen buttoned the top button of her white shirt before putting on her blue blazer with the school crest and picking up her riding helmet. She made her way toward Stardust's stall in the stable with her detail close behind. "Okay, Stardust, my boy time to get you ready. We need one more good ride tonight. Hopefully we won't need a jump off." Karen lead Stardust out of the stall and put him in the cross ties it was very busy with a lot of the stable hands and other competitors prepping their horses. The start of the competition was minutes away.

**OOO**

They couldn't keep their hands off each other. Fitz and Olivia shared a light dinner and bottle of wine at their spot in the Rose Garden. Olivia is now leaning against Fitz chest as he kisses her neck. "I can't stop. I can't live without you."

Olivia turned and planted a kiss on her lover's lip. "It's a little chilly here.

Fitz wrapped his arms tighter around her. "Shall we go inside?"

"Fitz." Olivia could feel him moving behind her.

He held out his hand to her. "The Press has gone home. We go sit in my study, curl up on the couch and watch old movies. "

"Sounds like a perfect evening. " Olivia took his hand and stood up. He wrapped his arms around her. Olivia's head fell to his shoulder as the climbed the stairs out of the Rose Garden and to the back entrance to the Residence.

**OOO**

The crew was ready. Ricco watched on as Karen Grant entered the ring for her final ride of the night. They had to be exact or their plan could go horribly wrong. Manny was waiting for his signal to dispose of the agents outside the stable door. Paul, Gary and Sam sat and waited for their time to shine. "

Karen ran her course, Stardust was doing well. All the team need to win was a clean ride. All she need to do is repeat her afternoon performance. Kelly, Todd and Wes looked on.

"She's almost done I'm going to start cleaning the paddock with Lucas. Kelly headed back and nodded at the two agents at the gate. Kelly spoke into her sleeve. "All clear. section one."

"All clear, section two." Lucas said as he passed the stall. As he turned his and walked toward the stall. He feel to the ground. Gray walked toward the agent and pulled him out of the traffic area as the first riders returned from the cool down area.

"Karen Grant rode out of the ring and found Todd and Wes standing by the ring.

"Where is Kelly?"

"She went ahead to clear the way with Lucas. Karen nodded and stopped as the groom took hold of her horse. Karen dismounted. I need an agent I have to go to the Bathroom. "Kelly it's Todd. Spitfire needs you assistance."

"I am on my way."

"I feel like crap but I rode me heart out. Kelly opened the door and cleared the area. "I'll be outside. I need to see your panic button. " Karen held it up before walking into the bathroom.

Kelly waited outside. She never saw the stable hand come around the corner behind her back. By the time she felt the needle in her neck she could no longer move and then the world went black."

Karen walked out of the bathroom but didn't see Kelly, Todd or Wes anywhere on her way toward the cool down ring. The team was in the cool down area and she went about her warm down routine."

"I need to go get his halter. I want to take the bridal off until the awards are given. I'll be back." Karen saw Wes in the distance with a group of agents she didn't know but went back to Stardust's stall to get the halter.

She walked into the stall and reached for the Halter. She heard someone behind her. "Kell it took you long enough. Karen turned around as got the biggest scare of her life. He father words were swimming in her head as they inserted a needle into her neck. She couldn't talk, She couldn't move, she couldn't fight or scream. The world was fuzzy...she could feel movement but everything around her was dark."

**OOO**

"Agent Morgan. " Todd turned around to see Karen's coach walking toward him.

"What came I do for you Mrs. West?"

"I haven't seen Karen for a few minutes. She said she was going back to the stall to get her horse's halter but she hasn't returned yet?

Todd spoke into his sleeve "I need a twenty on Spitfire."

One of the extra agents called in that he had her in the stable and then told him that it wasn't her but a teammate.

"Come on people we've all done this before maybe not together but it isn't knew Todd said as he began moving with purpose toward the stable. Kelly, Lucas, Wes Report in!" Todd didn't get an answer. He walked through the stable, and found it roped off. No one was aloud and a sign said _Vet Visit in Progress Quarantine area_."

Todd could see Karen's Panic button on the ground next to Stardust's stall. Todd's stomach dropped out as he jumped the rope and looked in the stalls all he saw was red...blood the floor and the stalls were covered in it and four agents were down. " He spoke into his sleeve. "The is agent Parker. Agents down, multiply agents down." Wes ran down and looked through the barn. "We are black, Spitfire has been taken. We are black. Karen Grant's been taken."


	6. Chapter 6

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

**Warning: Dark chapter ahead. Mentions of abuse, extremely strong T rating for one or two parts. I don't want to offend you Consider yourselves warned. **

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. Thank you to all my reviews for their kind words, follows and faves. Warning: Dark chapter ahead. Mentions of abuse, extremely strong T rating you all have been warned. Remember to Read and Review.

**Chapter 6**

Lesley walked to the south West Wing exit. "Cyrus is this the first night you're going home before Midnight?"

Cyrus laughed. "This my halleluiah, heroin and reason to breathe so yes it is. I'm willing to bet it will make James extremely happy."

Lesley laughed as she slid her ID card through the scanner and entered her ID number. "I bet it will. I for one have a date with my pillow."

Lesley could see Tom approaching them at a hurried pace. She got a funny feeling in the pit of her stomach. Cy?"

"I see him." Cyrus turned to Fitz lead agent. "Tom, What going on?"

"Mr. Beene, we have a situation. Procedure dictates that the Chief of Staff is told first. " Tom was out of breath. Lesley quickly checked back into the West Wing. Clearly the date with her pillow would have to wait.

"What happen?"

"We are Black. There has been an OAP. Karen Grant is missing and we have four dead agents at the scene."

Cyrus dropped his bag. Lesley as well as the two of them followed by Tom ran from the West Wing entrance, through the West Wing and up into the President's private residence. "

**OOO **

As it turned out Fitz didn't take Liv to his study. They settled on watching and old movie and sharing a bottle of wine in the living room. Olivia was curled up against Fitz's chest, a glass of red wine in her hand. A bowl of freshly popped corn lay on the table in front of them. Fitz had his arms securely wrapped around Olivia as _Sabrina_ played on the television. Fitz leaned in a placed a kiss on her neck. "Would you like more wine, love."

"I wish I could but I'm going to have to leave soon."

Fitz pulled her closer to him. "You don't have to leave, Sweet Baby. Stay with me tonight. We will go to _our_ room. We can spend the night together like we used to. We can finally get some sleep after we have a little fun." Fitz placed a soft kiss on her lips and then began to place butterfly kisses down her neck to her collar bone.

Olivia loved the feeling of his lips on her skin and his suggestion, while temping wasn't practical. "We need to be careful Fitz. What you are suggesting is not careful, but I don't plan on leaving anytime soon so let's enjoy each other and the movie while we can. I say we watch _To Kill a Mockingbird _Next.

Olivia and Fitz's conversation was cut short by a knock on the living room door.

"Back to the real world we go."

Olivia threw off the blanket they were sharing and sat up on the couch. She slipped her shoes and sweater back on. Fitz looked over to her and then stood up, holding his tumbler of Scotch in his hand. "Yes." The door opened and Olivia immediately stood up upon seeing who was on the other side. Tom looked sullen, Cyrus and Lesley shocked and out of breath.

Fitz walked over and listened as Cyrus and Tom talked to him. Olivia watched and then heard the tumbler fall out of Fitz's hand and collide with the floor. The amber color liquid and shards of glass hit the floor. Cy, Tom and Lesley all went to grab him as his legs began to give out.

Olivia saw the haunted, sick, look of fear cross his face and her blood went cold. She came over and helped the group sit him down on the couch. "Fitz?"

"She's gone. My little girl. Fitz put his head in this hands.

Olivia felt like she was going to be sick. Olivia sat next to Fitz and pulled him into her chest. "We are going to find her." Olivia placed a kiss on his lips; when they broke the kiss she stood up and pulled out her cell phone. "My people work for you now. You just became our new client."

Lesley was on her phone on the other side of the room. "Okay, thank you."

Cyrus turned to Fitz. "We are all assembling in the situation room. We've dropped a net on the area."

Fitz stood up and straightened himself out. "Tom, what do we know?"

"At eight fifty two this evening Agent Morgan called in the AOP. We are going over the video footage and questioning the people in the area but it's a lot of tape and a lot of people. It won't be a quick thing. The airports, bridges and tunnels have all been shut down. The FBI is setting up over at the EEOB and Mike Lawrence is on his way over. "

Lesley stepped into the room. "Mike will act as our FBI liaison

Fitz looked at the group around him. "Okay, I need to talk to my wife. " Fitz looked at Tom "Do you have Gerry? My son, is he all right?"

"Yes, sir." Tom nodded his head.

Fitz nodded still processing the events of the last few minutes. "Mellie?"

Cyrus put an arm around his friend. "Fitz, Peter has already told her. There are two major storms in Canada right now. They will both be impacting the area she's in the next three days. There is no window to get her out for at least forty eight hours. I think it would be best if..."

"Cyrus I need to talk to Mellie. _My Daughter_..._Our Daughter_ is missing..."

"Yes, sir." Cyrus relented and walked over to were Lesley was standing.

Fitz turned to see Liv talking very animatedly on her phone at this point. "Liv..." His expression was broken.

"Hold on a second, Harrison." Olivia put the phone on mute. "My team is on the way. We will work hand and hand with the Secret Service." Olivia looked into his stormy gray blue eyes. They didn't need words. "I know...now go. You need to talk to Mellie."

Lesley and Cyrus started talking as soon as Fitz cleared the room. "I called Sally. She's going to be sitting in on all the meetings. I've talked to the Legislative Affairs Office. They are suspending all non essentials for now. The staff secretary is doing the same and Britta is on her way back in."

"Good...Are we sure about Sally?"

Olivia joined the conversation. "Cy, you can't expect him to act at all rationally about this. Karen has been taken, there are dead agents at the scene. Fitz is barely holding on. You don't think it we get a ransom note or video with some terrorist asking us to I don't know release a bunch of FOJ members and bomb Israel or they kill her; he wouldn't do it?"

Cyrus nodded his head. "Okay we need Sally. Cyrus sat in the chair and rubbed his face. "While we are all waiting here for him I will also privately argue," Cyrus looked at Lesley, Tom and finally Olivia. "that he needs you Liv. He's not going to make it through this, no matter the outcome, without you here." The group shared a knowing look.

"I know Cy, I'm not leaving. Not until we get her back."

Cyrus put an arm around her shoulder. "I'll have some office space put aside for you team with the FBI and Secret Service at the EEOB."

" Good, I'm down one but we will do our best. Huck will want to work from the office. He's set up their but he will go back and forth."

"Fine with me. I know you will. I'll have an office cleared her for you. I think

we are going to need you close by."

Olivia nodded. "I agree."

**OOO**

"She's gone Fitz and it's your fault. If you weren't President!"

"Mel." Fitz had been having the same argument with her for five minutes. "You wanted to be here as much as I did. The truth is we don't know why this happened and we have to concentrate on finding her!" He sank back in the chair in his private office in the residence.

"Find my little girl Fitz..." Mellie became to weep. Fitz could tell the tears weren't all sincere. "I need to come home and help you. You can't do this on your own. We need to stand together for Karen."

"Mellie, you can't come home. There is a major storm hitting your area tonight. It's too late to get you out now. It will be a few days before you'll get home. "

"I guess I'll just have to attend the conference here."

"I think it would be best given recent events if you take it easy for a few days. A lot is happening and fast. You're agents and staff are in the loop. There may be questions and the world press will be getting this in a matter of hours, if they don't already have it."

"Fitz I can just..." Mellie was breaking and Fitz could hear her staff and agents in the background trying to get her to sit and calm down.

"Mel. Mellie, just stay where you are and try to stay calm. I'll call you when I can. I'll call you if I know anything new." Fitz heard her whisper an okay and then the line went dead. He didn't have time to feel sorry for himself. He need to be strong, Presidential and find his daughter.

Fitz walked from his office to the living area which was still abuzz with activity.

"Folks, let's take this downstairs. Cyrus are they ready for us?"

"Yes, Sir. Everyone is here and assembled."

"Let's go then. Did any of you call Sally?"

"Yes, Sir." Lesley replied. "She's in the Situation Room "

"Good."

**OOO**

Karen opened her eyes. She brought her hand to her throbbing head. She couldn't sit up. She could move her legs. Her hand and feet where tied to the posts of the bed that she was laying on. The room she was in was cold and dark. She felt like her body had been dropped in a pool of hot coals, her legs ached and her writs burned.

She tried to speak but like before she woke up nothing came out. She could her talking outside the room. Men were arguing but it wasn't in English or French, maybe Spanish but she couldn't make out what they were saying. The voice were coming closer and they were bringing someone with them. "I won't do this!" The bed she was on was against a wall in the dark room. She huddled as close to the wall as she could. The door opened and a light shinned in the room. Karen turned away from the light fast. She could see, cut, bruises and burns on her skin. She silently wondered how long she had been unconscious? What had they down to her while she was drugged out of her mind?

"Hello little girl."

The captor spoke but she couldn't see his face. He was wearing a mask. She had no intention of speaking to him. She laid on the bed and didn't move not that she was able to move much with the restraints.

"Go over there and sit on the bed."

"No!"

The Masked man hit the other man across the face. "I did what you asked. I helped you get her here. I won't be part of your sick plan any longer. She's just a child."

"She is the child of the woman who you love. She is the child of the woman who could have saved my brother's life. I will have my revenge and this is part of it. If you don't do this I will kill you and your family. We will be watching. If you don't do it I will send in someone who will.

The door slammed and Jeff Johnson approach Karen on shaky legs. "You look so much like your mother. He sat down and brushed a stray piece of hair out of her face. "I am so sorry, but I have to do this."

Karen blood suddenly ran cold as her mother's friend began removing her clothes. She closed her eyes. She tried to fight him but she couldn't move. She couldn't fight him and she had a strange feeling what was about to happen had already happened my times before. If her Dad got her out of this, she was never going to forgive her mother.

**OOO**

**2 Hours Missing**

They had been in the situation room for forty-five minutes. Karen had been missing for two hours so far no one had claimed responsibility and there had been no ransom demand.

"What do you recommend?"

"We are looking at footage and talking to organizers of the competition now. All of the competitors are being questioned and we have ERT working on the horse and the stall as well as the surrounding crime scene. We won't know anything for a least an hour Mr. President.

"I am hearing so increased chatter in the middle eastern region. FOJ cells will no doubt use this to their advantage. We want to move the 5th Fleet into the gulf as a precaution."

"Are you suggesting we prepare for war General?"

"Not at all Madame Vice President as I said it's just a precaution given the movement. I've seen in the last hour."

Fitz looked up a Mike Lawrence. "She's been gone two hours. Why don't we have anything yet?"

"We are moving as fast as we can. We are talking to witnesses and reviewing tapes but it's a large area with lots of coverage because your daughter was there the venue had more security in place. I know it difficult to hear Sir but these things take time. There is one thing I can saw with a fair amount of certainty; these people were not armatures but any sense. We are dealing with Professionals and they are not afraid to kill to get what they want." Fitz felt like he was going to be sick. He shifted uncomfortable. Why couldn't it have been him? Why did they have to take his Princess?" Sally, Cyrus and his advisors looked on. Many of them had children of their own, they couldn't begin to process the pain their Commander in Chief was experiencing.

"Sir, what about the Fleet?"

Fitz stood up. "Move them in the gulf. Cyrus, Sally would you...?" They followed him out of the room and back to the Oval Office.

**OOO**

Olivia found herself working with Britta and Mike Lawrence in the West Wing. You need to steer away from questions about the President's mental state. The focus has to be on Karen. The tip line should be shown at all times you can remind the networks when you're up at the podium."

"Okay." Britta said trying to wrap her head around it.

"You can refer all law enforcement questions to the FBI. We need to make sure that we get a description of what Karen was wearing out to all the news outlets. We haven't been able to pull a decent picture from the camera footage yet but we'll realize it when we get it." Mike added.

"What about the Agents?"

Olivia looked up from her phone. "The Secret Service is still trying to locate families so no names for now. Any questions you get about the First Lady spin as well as you can. She's literally stuck in Canada and will be for the next few days. "

"Mother nature is not being kind and all asset are being used to find Karen..."

"Yeah, you got it. I taught you well."

"What about this Britta can you tell us about President Grant's state Mind?"

"President Grant is focusing on the security of the country and his daughter safe return."

**OOO**

**3 Hours Missing:**

Lesley was shouting orders to all those assisting. "Come on People the Press Conference is in less the ten. Let's work the phones. 535 Congressman and Senators people. "I take leadership and Committee Chairs." Cyrus tapped on the window and gestured for her to step out. "Let's go people." Lesley opened the door. "What up Cy?"

"You working the Hill?"

"Yeah, I talked to Mason we've tabled Hansen until we ascend from Hell. I called Hafley and Weaver and now I'm moving to committees."

"Work with Hafley and Weaver we need support. We may invoke 25 so Sally is on our team but there are some that..."

"Don't worry I got your back and the President's"

"I also need you to make a call to Megan...Mellie Grant cannot talk to the Press."

"I'll call her."

"Have you seen Liv by any chance the President is asking for her."

"She was in Britta's office when I passed by. Oh, and Dave handling the Counsels office tonight. Where are we on the Wall street?"

"I haven't even thought about it." Cyrus ran his hand threw his hair. "He's a mess. The call with Mellie turned into what calls or conversations with Mellie turn into. He's blaming himself."

"I know. I've done this before remember about three President's ago."

"You're the only one in the building that has."

"I wish I hadn't and I wish I wasn't living it again right now."

"I have to find Liv. I'll see you in a few minutes."

**OOO**

Olivia was walking toward the Press Room with Britta and Mike when Cyrus grabbed her arm. "I need to talk to you." Olivia turned to Britta do you have everything?"

Britta looked at her notes. "The Leadership?"

Cyrus looked up at Britta. "They've been notified support statements should follow your Press Conference. The Hansen floor Vote has been tabled until this is over. I doubt you'll need that tonight but in case."

"Thank you Sir."

"Britta, this is the most important briefing you'll ever give."

"I know Cyrus. I won't let the team down."

**OOO**

Cyrus and Liv walked into his office and put on the Press room feed. "You're pacing in circles in my office. What's wrong?"

Liv stopped and looked out the window."My gut...there is something we are missing with this, the Hansen threat and the Jeff Johnson voicemail I got the other day. It's just this feeling I can't shake."

Britta stepped up to the podium and began to speak "At eight fifty two this evening Agent Thomas Morgan of the Secret Service called in an AOP which stands for a attack on the Principle. Karen Grant was last seen by witnesses walking through the stable at her equestrian competition. FBI, Secret Service and local law enforcement are coordinating the search for her. She was last seen wearing a white tailored shirt with tan riding pants and a blue school competition blazer; but she may have taken the jacket off after her ride. I want to remind the networks. I know this is being carried live I want to remind them to have the tip line on their screens.

The FBI has assigned a case number for Karen Grant 7A WF 92135. The 7A is the Bureau's code for missing person the WF stands for Washington field office. This is obviously a very fluid situation. All future law enforcement updates will be coming for the FBI. There first briefing will be in ten minutes." Britta completed her statement and then took questions.

"James?"

"How is the President's state of mind?"

"President Grant is focusing on the security of the country and his daughter safe return."

"Britta, when will we be receiving the names of the Secret Service Agents that were killed?"

Britta started walking off the podium, she walked back to the microphone. "Just as soon as we locate their families. Thank you." Britta walked out of the Press room, once the door was shut she let out a breath she had been holding since she walked in.

**OOO**

Olivia turned to Cyrus. "Well, that went well."

"She's always been good but I should have done it."

"She did fine. We will get through this."

"Yes _we_ will but will _he_?" Olivia asked pointing toward the Oval Office. "He's falling apart. I should be able to fix this. I know that everything has to be connected. I just haven't figured it out yet."

"Your people are working on it Liv. I need your help with Fitz.

**OOO**

Harrison looked at Abby and Huck. "Liv still feels that all of the things that have happened over the last few weeks. Huck look into Jeff Johnson's background. Abby see if there is a connection between Margaret Hansen's cases and Johnson's. Liv is following her gut...let's dig there has to be a connection. Let's find it before Karen Grant runs out of time."

**OOO**

**5 hours missing**

Olivia found Fitz sitting behind his desk in the Oval Office staring blankly out the window with a glass of scotch in his hand. She walked over to him and took the glass out of his hand. "There will be no more of this tonight." Olivia curled up in his lap and put her head against his chest. "You. Cannot. Blame. Yourself."

Fitz ran his hand through her hair. "Livvie, I feel like I can't breathe. I thought she had run off again. I...she's gone Livvie and she is god knows where, with god knows who. and god knows what they are doing to her."

Liv watched tears running down his cheeks and brushed them away. "We are going to find her and when we do she's going to need her father. "

Fitz placed a kiss on her head. "Livvie, I don't know what's happened in the last two hours. I know I was upstairs with you. I know...I know Karen is missing. I know we had meeting in the situation room and with the staff but I don't remember what happened in those meetings. Did I tell the Joint Chiefs to send troops somewhere? Did I bomb someone?"

Olivia stood up and knelt down in front of the chair. "No, Fitz...look at me. We won't let that happen. Cyrus, Lesley, Sally and I won't let that happen."

Fitz reached for her hand and locked eyes with Olivia. "I need you to get Cyrus, Lesley and Sally. Do you understand?"

Olivia leaned forward and before she stood up kissed "Yes. " Olivia stood up.

Fitz reached out and put his hands around her waist. "Do you think I'm doing the right thing? I mean she could have just slipped her detail again?

Olivia leaned down and kissed him again. "She didn't. You doing the right thing. "Olivia put her hands on his shoulders. "I want you to know that I'm not leaving after this happens I am still going to be here. I am going to be by your side you don't get to fade away into an oblivious state of guilt. "I love you...I'm in love with you. You are the love of my life and we are in this together."

Fitz pulled her down into his lap and kissed her. "We are in this together. I need her to come home Livvie, safe. She needs to come home safe. "


	7. Chapter 7

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

**Warning: The Beginning of this chapter is beyond rough. Mentions of abuse, and assault. extremely strong T rating for one or two parts. I don't want to offend you Consider yourselves warned. **

A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. **Thank you to all my reviews for their kind words, follows and faves.** **Warning: Dark chapter ahead. Mentions of abuse, extremely strong T rating you all have been warned. Remember to Read and Review.**

**Chapter 7**

All Karen wanted to do was sleep but the pain was too much. She looked down at her legs, they were covered in burns and bruises. He right arm was numb. She had a headache. She felt like she had fallen off a horse and been trampled by two more. She didn't know how long she'd been here but there was a bit of light in the room today. It was dim but not completely dark like it had been the first time she woke. She suddenly felt sick. She didn't want to remember the first time she woke up.

The first time when her mother's friend was pushed into the room by the captors and forced at gun point to do all matter of unspeakable things. Her clothes had been missing since his visit. She only had her undergarments on. There was no blanket around either. She thought in the beginning he was doing it to help save her but she learned quickly it was all about saving himself from their wrath.

Karen could smell and taste the unmistakable coopery taste of blood in her mouth. She could feel dried blood on the sides of her face and on her legs. She didn't know how many of her captors had had their way with her but she was retreating inside herself. She could here movement outside. She pushed her body as far up against the wall as she could as she heard the door open but having her hands and feet tied didn't make the task easy.

"Look who's awake. Excellent it will make this easier." Two men entered behind the one that was taking. She was happy to see her mother's friend was not among them although her relief was short lived. The first man came in and held her down while the other took a knife and cut the ropes holding her feet in place.

The man with the knife then took it and ran the side of the cold metal blade up the length of her body until her used it free her hands.

"Easy, my boy you'll get your turn." The man that did the talking said. "Stand her up and get her dressed. We don't have all day. I want this precious little girl's father to understand why we are doing this so when it's over he will feel the same pain we feel every day." Karen watched the man leave and shut the door.

The two man pulled her to her feet roughly the man with the knife had picked up a bag and started pulling out clothes. They were the one she wore to compete in. The put on her shirt first pulling roughly at her sore arm. They pushed her to the bed and the second man put on her pants and a pair of socks. Karen could feel tears coming to her eyes but she couldn't cry. She couldn't speak either.

The talking man came back into the room. "Tie her up on the bed. Open her shirt let's make more obvious the kind of pain we are putting her through. "

"Boss wouldn't it be better to send her dear old dad a tape with a bit of action."

"No! Let his mind run away with what he sees. Make sure you're able to see the blood stains on the bed. "

The talking man walked toward Karen scooted back on the bed. "Don't run away little girl. I just want to give you this to hold in front of the camera. " He handed her a newspaper that had today's date on it. "Now, this card here, has what I need you to tell you daddy and all of his friends. can you practice reading that for me?"

Karen held the newspaper in one shaky and the index card in the other. She opened her mouth to read but no sound came out. Her throat was too dry. The talking man pointed to another in the doorway. He came up and knelt down in front of her. He took a cap off a bottle of water and poured a generous amount down her throat. She did her best not to choke but went into a fit of coughs. She could taste new blood in her mouth.

"READ the CARD!" Talking man said as he slapped her across the face.

"You have taken everything from my family now I will take everything from yours. Your daughter will pay for the sins you have visited against my family and no one will come to your rescue or hers. You will learn to live with pain, sorrow and disappoint as we take our revenge." Karen stumbled over the words in a extremely horse voice.

"Read it again and this time don't whisper. You." Talking man pointed to the water man who was now behind a camera. "Film this. " Talking man adjusted the paper so the date was visible and moved out of the camera shot.

"Remember nice and loud so Daddy can hear you. "

Karen read the words once again, her voice was louder but still weak and shaky. When she finished reading the card. Talking man turned to Knife man and the man holding her talking man ripped the card and paper out of her hand as the man holding her pushed her down on the bed as the other man with the knife removed her clothes again. "You can have your fun boys but remember I still want her alive." Karen felt her cloths leave her body. ties were being put back around her wrists and ankles. She felt hands all over her body before she closed her eyes. She knew all too well what was coming next it had been happening for the last few hours.

**OOO**

**Twelve Hours Missing:**

"I think I found something." Abby was going over Jeff Johnson's phone records. He called this number twice in the last three months."

"That's not much Abby could be a Doctor's appointment." Harrison said as he was continuing to search through Hansen's vetting files.

"What have we got people?" Olivia said as she walked into their makeshift office at the EEOB.

"I'm going over Hansen's last ten years of decisions. Huck is working on video footage with the Service and FBI. "

"Liv, I think I found something in these phone records." Abby handed her the pages with two highlighted calls.

"I told her it's probably a doctor's office or something." Harrison looked as Liv turned a whiter shade of pale. "Liv?"

"It's not a doctor's office." Liv took a copy of the pages and left the room in search of Huck. She found he two doors down working with Tom on video.

"Huck, Tom?" The two men turned around.

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Liv?"

She stepped in a closed the door. "Huck, have you had any luck with the voicemail Jeff sent me."

"I haven't really been working on it. We been going over footage from Pamlico."

"I need you to work on that more. " Huck nodded and Liv turned to Fitz's right hand agent. "Do you know the First Lady's cell number."

"I'll find out for you, Ms. Pope. " Tom left the room leaving Huck and Liv alone.

"Do you think the number belongs to Mellie Grant?"

"I don't know Huck? It's possible. "

"Do you think that she's having an affair with him. We know she's capable."

"I don't know but it sends up flags for sure. If this is her number, he called her twice. The second conversation was the night he left the voicemail on my phone.

"How long did it last?"

"three minutes forty-two seconds."

"It's too long to be a voicemail."

Tom came back into the room and handed Olivia slip of paper. It had a number on it and a note in Fitz's handwriting." Olivia pocketed the paper.

"It's her number. Is there any way to find out what they talked about?"

"No, not if they talked to each other. The only way to find out is to talk to one of them."

"Well, that is going to be fun." Olivia turned around "Keep working on the video." Olivia walked back to the office Harrison and Abby were working in. "I have to get back the President needs to see me. I'm working on something but I need you guys to find the connection between Hansen and Johnson."

"Johnson as in Jeff Johnson?" Abby asked.

"Yeah, I'm following my gut. I think Johnson maybe the key to the entire thing."

"How does Johnson link to Karen Grant?" Harrison asked.

Olivia was walking out of the office and yelled back "I'm working on that."

**OOO**

"She didn't come find you when I asked her? It's been a full twelve hours. If a ransom comes in soon I won't be held responsible for what I do Cy?"

"And I won't be held responsible for what Sally Langston will do once you sign over power to that right wing nut job we picked as Vice President."

"Cyrus! My little girl is missing. It's been twelve hours and there is no sign of light at the end of this tunnel or nightmare Mellie and I are living through. My wife is blaming me! Cyrus. I don't know what going on. I've been sitting in meetings for twelve hours and I don't remember any of them. It's time."

"I told Liv and Sally we needed to wait a little longer."

"Why?"

Olivia walked into the Oval Office. We are waiting to see if they send a ransom demand. The letters are ready but it's not the best time to step away. The FBI and Secret Service are doing everything they can. Sally's been sitting in on all the meetings and as right wing as Cy says she is. She's your Vice President and also a mother so she's on your side her. There is nothing for her to gain from this. We are one unit here."

"Okay, but that ransom comes in. I will not negotiate with terrorist. It's my little girl but I can't be seen..."

"I know." Olivia walked over and put her arm around Fitz. "And I will be there for you. I'm not leaving your side."

"It has to be Sally. We need to invoke the twenty-fifth then."

"And we will sir. I will kept Sally in line."

Olivia turned to Cyrus "We need to use your office and make a call."

Cyrus gave Olivia a questioning look. "Trust me Cyrus."

"When don't I."

**OOO**

Fitz followed Liv into Cyrus office and shut the door. "What's going on?" Fitz grabbed Liv around the waist .

Liv pushed him away "Fitz." She felt guilty the moment she did it. This whole ordeal was taking its toll on him. He needed her but now was not the time. She would find the right time for that but it wasn't going to happen here. "Mellie's been talking with Jeff Johnson." Olivia said as she sat down in the chair next to Cyrus's desk.

Fitz felt like a bucket of cold water had just been thrown on him. He fell back into Cyrus's chair behind the desk. "I thought we were over this...apparently..."

"Don't blame yourself right now. It may not be what you think. "

Fitz laughed a little. "I am sure it's not what I think it is. Things are never what they seem with my wife."

Liv reached across the desk and squeezed his hand. She wanted nothing more than to take away the pain that suddenly appeared on his face but she could only be supportive. The need to push forward and get to the bottom of this. 'We need to know what was said in a conversation that she had with him two weeks ago."

"Why, Livvie? You don't think..." Olivia looked at him brown eyes met blue. "Livvie?" He squeezed her hand and she squeezed back before standing up and staring out the window

"It what my gut is telling me. The team is looking into the connection but we need to talk to Mellie."

**OOO**

**Thirteen Hours Missing: **

Megan Collins looked out the window. This was just wrong. They need to find away to get the First Lady home. She was crumbling and blaming the President and everyone around her for her daughter disappearance. Her cell phone rang and she picked it up on the second ring. "Collins."

"Are you enjoying the blizzards."

"Not funny, Lesley, this is hell."

"How are you all doing?"

"We are surviving. She's calling the President every two hours and is yelling that it's his fault, which of course we all know it's not. After the call she collapses on the bed and falls into a fitful sleep. Peter Newman and her detail are doing hourly checks for press and we are trying to keep her in the room.

"But?"

"But, she getting tired of sitting around doing nothing. We won't be able to leave here for at least another two days. There is another storm right on the coat tails of this one. There's already twenty four inches from this one and it's not done yet. There is no window to get home here."

"I know. We are watching. Trying to decide if we should ask the Canadians for help to get you home but the truth is. They can't move their own people right now, it doesn't make sense to ask them to move the First Lady."

Megan could here and argument starting in the other room. "She's fighting with the detail again."

"You have to keep her away from the press Megan."

"I know."

"Is there anything that will calm her or then the sedatives?"

"Her Olivia is here. If you catch my drift."

"I think I do but I didn't know..."

"I didn't know until a few days ago and it's potential dangerous given his position. We may need Olivia's help if we go this route. The other thing that may help is asking her to help with the investigation. "

"I take it this mystery man is an Agent."

"Give yourself a prize. Peter Newman."

Lesley let out a breath, that all they needed. "Do what you have to. I don't have anything new to tell you but if anything happens here I make sure you're in the loop.

"Will do."

**OOO**

Fitz dialed the number and left the phone on speaker. "Hello."

"Mel." Fitz could hear the utter defeat in her voice.

"Fitz, is there anything new?"

"They are working on the video footage and the FBI is following up on some of the more credible tips. I am sorry I don't have more. As soon as I know you'll know."

Mellie sat up and looked at her lead Agent. Peter sat down next to her and pulled her into his arms.

"Olivia's team has been looking into a possible connection between the Hansen Confirmation and Karen's..."

"Karen's kidnapping. Fitz, your President of The United States and you can't even say that our daughter has been kidnapped! What connection does Olivia thing there is?"

Fitz took a deep breath. "Jeff Johnson." Olivia and Fitz listened as the line went dead.

Olivia stood and finally spoke. "Mellie?"

"Oh, I see you moved right in the moment I left."

"Mellie, I am not going to fight with you. I am here for Karen. We need to focus on this." The truth was she was here for more than Karen but she didn't have time to get into it will Mellie. They were racing against a clock and time was almost up.

"How could Jeff be involved in this?"

"He called you two weeks ago. On that same night he left me a voicemail and told me his family was in danger. We need to know what happened in that conversation."

Mellie thought back to that night. It was an odd conversation. "I was odd now that I think about it. He kept apologizing to me. He said he was so sorry so very sorry. I didn't have any idea what he was talking about. We dated a little in college but we parted on good terms. He never hurt me. He had no reason to apologize."

Olivia started pacing in circles something about this wasn't adding up. Fitz watched her for a minute before walking toward her and putting a hand on her shoulder. He mouthed the words stop and she did. "Mellie was that the only time you talked to him since college?"

"We kept in touch a little after college mostly because we were both lawyers...Wait he called my office in the White House once. He wanted me to talk to Fitz about a case that he lost in the Supreme Court. It was the Stanton Case. I told him that I would talk to him but I doubted I would be able to do anything to help his client."

Olivia looked at Fitz he had seen that look before. He nodded Olivia walked out of the office with purpose and ran toward the exit closest to the EEOB.

"Mel, I think you may have just come up with something to help our little girl. I'll call you back when I know something. Hang in there, Honey."

**OOO**

**Fourteen Hours Missing: **

Olivia walked into the Building with Purpose. "Huck, Tom, get Mike Lawrence and meet me in the conference room."

"Miss Pope?" Mike Lawrence inquired as he joined the group in the conference room.

"I think I found our link thanks to Mrs. Grant. Maxwell Stanton."

"He's dead Liv. The Federal Government executed him almost three months ago." Harrison said as he searched for the case file.

"I know. Johnson was his Lawyer. Hansen was one of the Circuit Court Judges that help send the case to the Supreme Court. A court that she now has been nominated to. "

Abby was catching on "A court that let him down. The Supreme Court didn't grant him a stay. The signed his death warrant. The President was his last hope."

"And the President didn't not commute the sentence."

Mike Lawrence looked at the group. "If you're right and I have no doubt you found the connection. This kidnapping can only have one motive."

Olivia looked around the room. She left as if she was going to sick. How would she tell Fitz this?

"Huck, voiced what he occupants were thinking. "Revenge."


	8. Chapter 8

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

**A/N: This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. **

**A/N 2: Okay, I stirred things up last chapter but I'm not apologizing for it. You may read, review, favor and follow. You are all entitled to your opinions that is what makes this country an amazing place. That be said all of you who seemed to be upset , I may need to clear the air. 1.) There were two warning inside the chapter before it began you didn't have to read if the subject matter made you uncomfortable. 2.) I never said she was sexual abused. I agree it was implied but...I never came out a said it.**

**A/N 3: As this seems to come up every chapter in the reviews. I don't own any of this. I do this for fun. While this may seem to be similar to an episode of Aaron Sorkin's West Wing. I don't own anything.**

**Chapter 8**

**Chapter 8**

**Fourteen Hours Missing:**

Mike turned to Tom "we need to get that list of the missing employees from the stable and cross check it with Marcus Stanton's known associates."

"Marcus Stanton?" Harrison asked.

"Max Stanton's younger brother. He's taken over the family business. " Mike turned to Olivia "Thank you, this is the most solid lead so far."

Olivia nodded. "Do you think we'll get a ransom demand?"

"We'll get something Miss Pope. If this is a Revenge kidnapping. He'll want to inflict pain on her family."

"They already have." Olivia whispered looking down at the Stanton file.

"Not enough for these guys. Not yet."

"Abby, Harrison, keep working with Huck on the known associates and facial recognition from the parking lot cameras. Olivia looked up and saw Tom enter the conference room again this time with the head of the Secret Service.

"We've located all the Agent's families. " Tom said. "We were wondering if you wanted to take the list to the President. I would come with you of course."

"That's fine. I need to get back over there. Paul, I'm surprised you're not going over. "I'm needed here we're working on multiple video feeds. I called and talked to him. He knows it's on the way over."

"Okay."

**OOO**

**Fifteen Hours Missing:**

"Greg that is unfair. She's been gone fourteen hours and we have heard nothing. The FBI and Secret Service have been going over surveillance tape after surveillance tape. You are not being. He's in your own party!"

"Lesley listen to me. I appreciate your defensive of your boss. I agree with you but, I am calling to let you know that some members of Congress on both sides of the aisle are questioning whether it is time to let Sally fulfill her Constitutional duty until Karen is found."

"Senator, you support has been much appreciated during this time but the Constitution doesn't give Sally Langston power to do anything unless the President is dead or incapacitated. I don't believe we have reached that point yet."

"His daughter has been kidnapped I would say that's damn near incapacitating. Have you slept at all in the last day and a half with the confirmation and now this?"

"We sleep when he sleeps. Not before." Lesley said as she saw a White House aide outside her door. She motioned for her to come in. "Hold on one minute, Senator."

"Yes?"

"This came for you. The girl handed her an envelope. The address was clearly hers here at the White House. The envelope was small but not too small. It looked like media mail. Lesley ripped it open and found a CD and note inside.

She read the note and looked up at the aide. "I need the Secret Service Director, Cyrus Beene, Olivia Pope and Mike Lawrence in my office now!" The aide scurried off.

Lesley sat back and picked up the phone. "Jeff I am going to have to call you back." Lesley hung up the phone after saying good-bye and waited. She was wondering why in the hell she was the lucky one that got handed the ransom note and demands.

**OOO**

"I appreciate your son's service to his country. Thank you Ma'am that means a lot to both of us." Fitz hung up the phone after the second call. He rubbed his eyes and looked up a Liv. "How many more?"

"Two." Liv walked over and sat next to him on the couch in the residence. "One Minute?"

Fitz opened his arms and took Olivia deep within his embrace. She curled up close to him, as they had only weeks before in her apartment. The tape seemed like a lifetime ago now but he savored this one more one minute.

Their one minute ended with a frantic knock at the door. "Mr. President."

Olivia and Fitz sat up and fixed their appearances. "Yes."

"I'm sorry, Sir, Mr. Beene is on the way up and Ms. McGarry has asked to see Ms. Pope."

"Thank you." Fitz said and the aide stepped out.

Olivia grabbed her stuff, kissed Fitz and walked toward the door. "I'll see you later."

"I hope this means good news."

Olivia brushed her hand against his arm in a comforting gesture. "I hope so to, Fitz."

**OOO**

"Lesley?" Olivia entered the Deputy Chief of Staff's Office to find the Director of the Secret Service and the FBI Liaison already there.

"The sent a ransom tape." Lesley said as she turned her laptop to the group. It came with two notes. One addressed to President Grant the other was addressed to me.

"You, why you?"

"I am handling Hansen's confirmation. The note says more horrors will come to

Karen and Margaret's family unless she removes her name from consideration by this time tomorrow. "

"It's nine O'clock is that supposed to mean something?" Mike asked.

"It means they want her withdrawal in time for the eleven O'clock news."

"It'll be over twenty four hours at that point. we don't even know if Karen Grant is still alive. The Director's phone rang. He stepped away and spoke.

Olivia walked over to Mike and Lesley "I need to get this to my people and start working on trying to find her location. I am assuming you are going to take this to the President and his advisor's soon."

Mike nodded. "This is a copy of the original notes and disk. We are reviewing the actual tape and the President and his advisors will be meeting in the Situation Room shortly."

Liv's face fell and she looked over to Lesley. "I see, Mike can you get this to Huck before you have to meet with the President?" Liv asked handing him the disk.

"Yes, Ma'am."

Lesley put a hand on Olivia's shoulder "You're not going to go over a brief them?" Olivia shook her head and a look passed silently between the two woman.

The Director hung up the phone. "Mike I'll take it, if that's okay with you Ms. Pope."

"It's fine. Tell Huck to go over it with a fine tooth comb. We're running out of time. We need to find her."

"I'll leave you with this. The director wrote down a list of names. These eight people were the missing employees at the event. He circled two quickly. "This guy, Enrique Perez is the head groom. You're guy found him on the security camera shortly before Karen went missing. We haven't been able to locate him since. Manny Ogden was Karen's stable groom for the event. He was cleared by the service two weeks ago to work with Ms. Grant. He has also disappeared. We are working on locating all of these men but we are especially interested in these two in connection with her kidnapping and association with Marcus Stanton.

Olivia sank into the chair across from Lesley's desk. Lesley spoke breaking this deafening silence in the room. "Do you need me for anything more gentlemen?"

"No Ma'am." They answered.

"Then we need the room." Both men nodded before exiting Lesley's office.

"What do you need Liv?"

"Can you get me to the Situation Room?"

"I can get you outside but not in."

"Have you seen the tape?"

Lesley looked grave. "The FBI and Service looked at it when it came in. The note that came attached to it was a list of names of people being held by Immigration and Customs Enforcement.

"ICE?"

"Stanton killed an ICE agent."

"I know and the guys on this list all have known tie to Stanton's organization. Most of them not nice from what I've been told and they all illegally entered the Country thus the reason for the detention here."

"You never answered my question "Did you see the tape?"

"Part of it. They wanted a medical opinion on possible injuries and they aren't willing to bring in more people. They don't want it leaked. It's not pretty but I think it's all about play mind games with Fitz, Karen and the rest of us so they can get what they want. He's going to need you Liv."

"I need to be there when he's done meeting. "

"Come on." Lesley said standing up and reaching for her phone sending out a text.

"Who did you text?" Liv asked as they walked out the office door.

"Cyrus."

**OOO**

"Sir?"

"Cyrus, they told me you were coming up. I thought you would have been here sooner. Liv left almost an hour ago."

"I'm sorry Sir. I was detained. " Cyrus sat down across from Fitz. "Olivia only been gone about twenty minutes."

"Really, only twenty minutes. It seems longer than that. " Fitz stood up and walked toward the window. "How long has Karen been gone?"

"Sir?"

"My daughter Cy, how long has she been gone?"

"Sixteen hours, Sir." Cyrus stood up and walked over to the window and stood next to Fitz. "We received a ransom tape about an hour ago. "They are waiting for us in the Situation Room."

Fitz walked over to the chair to grab his jacket. "Why did it take so long. They had the tape for an hour. "They want to make sure it was legit. They have been working with it since it came in."

"Cyrus, this is Karen's life."

"I know, Sir. I let my displeasure known." Cyrus opened the door and waited for Fitz to walk through before following him out of the residence and down to the Situation Room.

**OOO**

Jeff Johnson was a prisoner yet not a prisoner. He had been made to do unspeakable things to Mellie's little girl and then left alone. He was left alone by himself and with Karen. He would sit with her and watch her. They didn't have to tie him up, but they tied her up. They held the one thing most dear to him right over his head. He was paralyzed just thinking about it. They expected certain things to happen to Karen when they left the room. They had thought that holding his family over his head would be all the incentive he need.

These men assumed every time they left him with Karen that he continued their evil. These men had underestimated him. He may have had his heart broken all those years ago, but he would never. He could never hurt Karen Grant and the reason for that was a simple he loved her mother, even though she broke his heart.

**OOO**

Everyone stood as Fitz entered the Situation Room. "Everyone sit, Please. " Fitz took his seat at the head of the conference table. "What do we know?"

"Sir, this recording along with two demand notes was sent to both your attention and the attention of your Deputy Chief of Staff. " Mike put up the notes.

"Do we know who these people are?" Cyrus asked reviewing the note. Mike looked down at his notes. "They are all member of the Stanton Cartel who were or are responsible for drug trafficking, Human trafficking. The top three names on the list were tried for separate crimes in connection with the deaths of two sixteen year old girls. They were Maxwell's right hands in the Cartel and were arrested a week before we caught him. We know that Maxwell's brother Marcus is somehow connected if not the mastermind behind the kidnapping of your daughter. Miss Pope's associate Huck, believes that Marcus wants these guys back to exact revenge for his brother's death."

"What do the rest of you think?" Fitz looked around the room it was the first time he had ever seen this group of people at a loss. Fitz looked over at Cyrus and then Sally. "Anyone?"

"It's a good theory Sir."

"But?"

"I think there is more to it."

"I tend to agree with you. What's on the recording?"

Sally looked at Cyrus, Mike and then the CIA director. "Mr. President" Sally began..."

"Ladies and Gentlemen. My daughter is missing and we are no closer to finding out who took her or where she is. What's on the recording? Whatever it is I'm sure I can handle it."

The room was quiet and most everyone couldn't look at the President."

"It's proof of life, Mr. President." Sally said in as even a tone as she could.

"It's not...Pretty, sir. I don't think..." Cyrus picked up.

"Let's see it."

**OOO**

Huck and Tom were on the last Parking lot camera disk. "There do you see that? look at those two guys. The one is carrying a duffle bag. I don't know what you called that when you worked for the Company but we call that suspicious in the Secret Service."

"Yeah, it's big enough too."

"Big enough for what?" Harrison asked looking on as Huck combed the footage.

"It's big enough to put her and carry her out of the stable. All they would have to do is knock her out.". Huck blew up the image.

"They found a used syringe in Stardust's Stall." Tom quickly getting on his cell phone.

"Have they indentified what was in it?"

"We know it was a sedative but it hasn't been identified yet. I'm checking now."

Harrison looked at the two man across the screen as the facial recognition software found a match. "It doesn't matter. I'm willing to bet money that Ricco, paid Mr. Pablo Sanchez here a heavy sum to help him carry Karen to that white Panel van." Harrison pointed to the screen. "Right there."

Tom looked at the tape. "Damn. No view of the plate on the van. but I'm willing to bet those guys will complete the rest of our missing employee list."

"We still have a big problem." Huck said. "We haven't been able to connect any of these guys to Stanton."

"We also don't know where they took her."

"We're working on it." Tom said, "we have new evidence to go over. A ransom tape came in about an hour ago. Karen Grant is on it."

**OOO**

Lesley watched Olivia pace outside the door to the Situation Room. "Liv, take it easy?"

"They've been in there a long time."

"These things usually take time." Lesley walked up and put a hand on her shoulder. "Why don't we sit?"

"I can't sit. He's in there, right now watching a recording of his little girl and from what you told me it's graphic and horrific and he is not in a state of mind to deal with this. It's time Lesley I don't know what we were thinking. We should never have waited."

"I hear you Olivia but right now there is nothing we can do but wait for Fitz, Cyrus and the rest of the team to step out of that room. It's been almost seventeen hours. We haven't slept in thirty six." Lesley took her shoulders "So, stop pacing and sit down with me and wait. You're making the military guys nervous. " Lesley smiled at her and then the aides in the waiting area. "I didn't think it was possible to make them nervous. "

**OOO**

Fitz couldn't believe his eyes. She was dressed but her shirt was open so that it was clear they had been torturing his little girl. He could clearly see the cut, bruises and burns on her exposed skin. He wanted to scream. He wanted to reach through the screen and strangle the bastards that were doing these horrific things to her.

His little girl was hurt and bleeding and he felt helpless. As the tape came to an end and the three man in the room began to torment her again, Fitz had all he could do to keep the bile from rising in his throat and all he could do to stay seated in this chair.

Sally had looked away, Cyrus had turned away as well, most of the people in the room were staring at their hands. Fitz could turn away. He waited until the screen went dark. She was his Ladybug. He was supposed to protect her. This was his fault. He couldn't take this anymore. He stood up and the members of the Nation Security Council followed suit. "Ladies and Gentlemen find her." Fitz walked out of the room without another word.

**OOO**

**Eighteen Hours Missing:**

The door began to open and Olivia immediately stood. Fitz walked out of the situation room. He looked defeated. Lesley saw something else. She and Olivia walked toward him quickly. Olivia took his hand. "Come over here and sit down." Olivia led him to the chair she had just vacated.

"I think I am going to be sick." Lesley immediately grabbed the nearest garbage can. One of the nearby agents walked away in search of a bottle of water. Lesley placed the can in front of him a short moment later the can welcome what was left in his stomach.

Olivia rubbed circles on his back in an attempt to comfort him. Lesley handed him an fresh, open bottle of water. "Rinse and then drink." The doctor clearly making an appearing. Fitz did what he was told and then stood up.

Olivia held on to him as he stood."I going back up to the office." "Lesley, when they are finished have Sally and Cy come up. I need all of you in the Oval and Britta as well. I need you to find a Federal Judge and quietly get them here. "Do you understand what I am asking you?"

Lesley nodded "Yes, Sir. I sever at the pleasure of the President."

"Good. " Fitz turned to Olivia. He put his hands on her hips. "Tell me I'm doing the right thing. Tell me I didn't just...kill my little girl."

Olivia looked around and then pulled him into a tight embrace. "You're doing the right thing." Olivia said as she place a quick kiss on his lips.

Olivia and Fitz climbed the stairs back to the West Wing with their arms around each other. Fitz stopped on the landing "I need to call Mellie."

Olivia wrapped her arm a little tighter around his waist. "We will. I'll be with you until the end. We will get through this together Fitz."


	9. Chapter 9

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Disclaimer 2: As this seems to come up every chapter in the reviews. I don't own any of this. I do this for fun. While this may seem to be similar to an episode of Aaron Sorkin's West Wing. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. **Please remember to review, follow, and fav. reviews keep me writing. This chapter took some time to put together. I hope you will all enjoy it, we are getting to about the middle of the story this is a set up chapter but it's a ride so hold on tight. **

**Content Warning: There are mentions of tortuous injuries in this chapter and in the interest the word rape appears once in the chapter. It is not a vivid mention. The content of this chapter is Rated T. It's nothing we haven't heard or seen in and TV show rated TV-14.**

**Chapter 9**

**24 Hours Missing:**

"Sally, I'm counting on you to bring my little girl home. I have to be the man, the father, I can't be the office. My head is not here now." Fitz looked around the Oval. "I need you to be."

"I understand Mr. President. You can count on me, Sir. I can only imagine what you and your wife must be going through. "

Fitz nodded his head and looked around the room, he picked up the pen on his desk. "We all agree then, this is the right course of action. Liv, Cy, Lesley?"

"It's the only course, Mr. President." Cyrus spoke for the group. Liv smiled at him and Lesley nodded.

Fitz signed his name to the first letter and left it on the desk. "Swear her in." He said as he stepped out of the Oval Office and walked toward the residence.

**OOO**

Sally sat in the Oval Office looking at Fitz's staff as well as Olivia, the FBI director and the head of the Secret Service. "Olivia I know that President Grant has been leaning on you since the beginning of this ordeal. I want to thank you for staying for this meeting."

"Not at all Madame President. I will be checking on my team after we finish here and then I will be upstairs with President Grant."

"I was wondering how you think we should announce this."

"I think Press Statement from Britta would be the correct course of action. It's informative but doesn't necessarily give Karen's kidnappers exactly what they want."

"What would that be?" Cyrus asked.

Director Wallace spoke up. "The President demoralized on National television and the government in chaos."

"The question still remains." Lesley spoke after him. "What do we do now? Where do we go from here?"

"We cannot give them anything they want. We have to find a way to give them what they want by not really giving it to them." Sally mused allowed.

"The problem with that Madame President is the only motive we've come up with is revenge. In cases like this it usually doesn't matter if you meet the demands of the kidnappers. The victims usually end up dead anyway. We're just hoping to find Karen Grant before this lunatic goes that far."

Olivia looked up at the FBI Director and Secret Service Director. "Do either of you think that Karen Grant is dead at this moment?"

"No ma'am. We believe she is still alive. "

"Good. Because the people in this room don't want to hear that she's not or that you have lost hope of ever finding her alive."

Louise entered the office and handed a note to Lesley. She read it quick and looked up at the group. "I think we may have just found a way to do that."

Cyrus looked to his Deputy. "Why do you say that?"

"This is a message from Margaret Hansen. It seems her oldest daughter received a direct threat in the mail today. She wants to talk to me and I need to talk to the agents in charge of her daughter's protection." Lesley stood "President Langston?"

"Go, come back here when you finish with Hansen. "

Lesley exited the office and made a beeline for her own.

**OOO**

The meeting inside the Oval continued. "I don't like the idea of giving into them. This is the United States of America Ladies and Gentlemen. We don't negotiate with Terrorists. "

"I am not suggesting that we do. We merely make it look like they are getting what they want as you suggested earlier."

"Olivia what do you think?"

"I think." Olivia looked down at her buzzing phone. "It's Lesley. I need to go meet with her. She says she has news about the Hansen's. I think that staging an interview with Hansen stepping away from the nomination may work. I'll start there with Lesley. " Olivia turned to Sally. "We may need your help with your contacts in the Senate on this one."

"You'll have it. Come see me when you ladies have worked out the details."

**OOO**

"I'm going to suggest that you come here to D.C. with your family. We will set up a closed interview with someone we trust and go from there."

"I don't want to give this up. It's always been my dream but my family is more important than any dream. You understand don't you, Lesley."

"I do." Lesley said as she saw Olivia enter her office and shut the door. "I'm going to put you on conference and have Olivia Pope pick up the other phone." Lesley slid a piece of paper toward Olivia. Olivia read the note, shut her eyes briefly and picked up the line.

"Madame Justice. This is Olivia Pope. I would very much like to help you through this ordeal."

"I would appreciate that Ms. Pope. I Know you have your hands full already with the Karen Grant's Case."

"Well, it seems now that those two cases are connected and I would like to make sure that your daughter, Mia doesn't become Karen."

"The first thing we are going to do is get you and your family here to D.C. We will put the girls somewhere safe. We will need your husband at your side."

"That won't be a problem. We have relatives in the area."

"Good, that's good." Olivia looked over at Lesley and slid her a quickly scribbled note. "Lesley is working on contacting the Service and FBI and getting you a team from transportation we will see you in a few hours."

"Thank you, both of you, thank you for all you've done."

"You're welcome." Olivia said and hung up.

"We will see you soon. " Lesley said before disconnecting the line.

Olivia sat down on a chair across from Lesley and picked up her phone.

"Harrison, I need you to leave the EEOB with Abby and head back to the office. We need to create an intimate setting for a one on one interview with Kimberly Mitchell."

"For what Liv?"

"I'll fill you in when I get there. Leave Huck with Tom and have him continue to work with the service."

"He's been asking to return to the office something about a program he needs to run that he can't do here. "Okay, then have Tom come back over here. I think I may need him."

"Will do, Liv."

Lesley hung up the phone. Cyrus is filling Sally in. They received their copy of the Hansen threat and are working on releasing a statement about the transition."

Olivia read the copy of the threat toward Hansen's daughter._ "After we are done with Karen Grant, You'll be the next unless your Mother gives up her nomination."_

"I wonder what Wallace thinks about Karen being alive now."

"We got to find her and soon. We are running out of time."

"It's been twenty four hours. "

"I know. I need to go see Fitz before I head to the office. You need to go sit with Cyrus before he decides to do something drastic to himself because of Sally's proximity. "

Lesley stood up and follow Liv out of the office. "I can do that."

**OOO**

**25 Hours Missing:**

_BNC has learned that President Grant was invoked the twenty fifth. He has temporarily stepped aside and Vice President Langston has been sworn in as Acting President. _

"This is political suicide to allow Sally to do this." Cyrus was pacing his office as he and Lesley watched the BNC broadcast.

"It's not. It makes him look very patriotic. He's a father. He is playing a role that the American people can relate to. What's really bothering you?"

"I don't like the idea of Sally getting comfortable in the Oval Office."

"If it helps any most of Congress doesn't either, but everyone I've talked to over the last few hours agrees that President Grant was right to do what he did. How is he?"

"He's up in the residence. He called Mellie. She's less than happy about the situation She pulled a _Big Jerry_ on him and then she shut down. Olivia's been talking to Megan and we are monitoring the situation to make sure Mellie doesn't decide to talk to the Press. Newman is with so that's making things a little easier."

"When does the Wicked Witch return to us?"

"The first storm is still going strong. It's slowed down. The second one is still coming right behind it. It will be a couple of days at least."

Lesley stood up and picked up her notes. "Oh joy."

"Have you heard anything about the latest Hansen threat. They caught up and spoke to the delivery guy. They are checking the address of origin for the package. They are checking to see if he is connected with Stanton or anyone from the competition. The words were bone chillingly clear. The FBI have moved the kids to a relative's. Margaret is ready to do the interview with Mitchell at Liv's Office.. "

Cyrus walked around the desk, leaning against it, he brushed his hand over Lesley arm. "Sit down." Lesley did and Cyrus continued their conversation. "This isn't sitting well with you is it?"

"I...I don't know. It feels like we are giving in. We don't negotiate Cy. We don't negotiate with terrorists. "

"Sally said the same thing when you left the meeting about the interview and to work the Hill but the FBI types seem to think it buys Karen and Hansen Kids time."

"We do it then." Lesley looked at her watch. "We leave in twenty minutes."

"It a closed interview. It will only air in the eleven O'clock slot. One interviewer and one camera man. There are only seven people who know the content and none of us are talking."

"Sounds good. It give the impression we are giving them what they want while still having control of the situation."

"We hope. Hansen asked to speak to President Grant." Lesley said standing up.

"I can understand the request but it's going to be hard to accomplish that."

Lesley gave Cyrus a look. "Liv is going to work on it and Sally and I have started making some calls to the Hill as well to help out with the fallout later."

"Good, I suppose Fitz could speak to Margaret over the phone."

"I don't think that's what she's looking for. Don't worry whatever happens Liv and I will be with him. You have to stay here with Sally and make sure she doesn't start a war." Lesley smiled as they walked toward Cyrus' door. "I'll let you know when it's over."

**OOO**

**28 Hours Missing:**

The hollow feel and the sound of blood rushing in his ears still hasn't stopped. He walked out of the Oval Office four hours ago and it still hadn't stopped. He sat in the study with his feet up on the coffee table watching the news alone in the dark. Olivia had been up here a few minutes after he first wandered aimlessly up but she had since left. She claimed she had to help with an interview of Margaret Hansen. Her team was still working on Stanton and the kidnappers known associates but they hadn't come up with any solid leads as of yet.

Mellie's words played on a loop in his head. The video of his little girl had became the movie burned on his brain. Every time he tried to close his eyes he saw Karen, beaten, broken and battered and his mind ran away with the possibilities. She was being assaulted that much he knew for sure. She, like he was being mentally assaulted with every thought and image that entered into his head. Each one of the images was worse than the last. He was certain with the marks he had seen in the images that she was in great physical pain as well. He stomach turned every time the thought of one of those men touching her and he prayed that his mind was just running away with him. He couldn't fathom the possibility that they had taken anything more away from her then they already had. He little girl...he couldn't even verbalize he thoughts to anyone. He had fought in wars. He had seen horrific things. Woman beaten and the aftermath of rape but he couldn't...he wouldn't believe that this monsters that had his daughter could do such a thing to his Karen.

He felt numb. He didn't know how long he was sitting in there but he jumped when he felt a pair of arms snake around his shoulder. The next thing he knew a warm calm enveloped him. "Livvie?"

Olivia reached up and wiped away fresh tears he didn't know had fallen. "Fitz, you cannot continue to beat yourself up." Olivia pulled him down against her chest and held him as he cried.

A few minutes later the tears stopped and Olivia ran her hand through his curls.

"How would you like to get out of here for a little while?"

"Livvie, I can't just leave. Karen is missing. I can't just leave."

Olivia took his face in her hands. "I know it's not ideal but I need your help with something. I need to tell you something and I need you not to flip out."

"Livvie is she...dead. Fitz whispered the last part.

"No. She's not. This is about Margaret Hansen. Her oldest daughter received a threat today from Karen's kidnappers." Olivia felt Fitz tense again her side. She squeezed his hand. "She's safe for now. They arrived in D.C. about thirty minutes ago. They will be doing an interview from my office with Kimberly Mitchell. She's turning down the nomination or at least that's what the kidnappers will think. Margaret's asked to speak to you, in person and alone do you think you can do that.

"I wouldn't want to run into Kimberly Mitchell in this state Liv."

"I won't let that happen. "Tom and your guys will bring you up after they've gone."

"Okay. anything else my love."

"I just need a kiss before I go. When we are done we'll come back here and cuddle up together. You need to try and get some sleep Fitz."

"I haven't slept in twenty-eight hours. I won't sleep until my baby is back in my arms."

**OOO**

Karen sat shivering in the darkness. She had somehow acquired a blanket since the last time she had opened her eyes. Her entire body was racked in indescribable pain. She looked down at herself but couldn't see a thing. They had turned off the lights. She was certain it was no longer necessary for them to show her off to her Dad. Her wrists and ankles continued to burn and her stomach and legs felt like they were on fire. She heard the door open, she could feel a fresh breeze blow in and hear footsteps. The footsteps were familiar to her. He had returned. She wanted to ask him why he was doing this? Why he had allowed these awful men to continue to do these horrible things to her? Why would a friend of her mother's, as he called himself let this happen?

She placed herself as close to wall as she could do her best to hold the blanket in place with her chin.

"I see the blanket has come to good use. " He knelt down next to her and uncovered her she shivered and cringed she didn't know what would happen next. He brought his hand up to her face and brushed a stray hair behind her ear as he had done the first time he was with her with an audience. "They need to think I am doing unspeakable things to you my dear, but I will not hurt you. I cannot hurt you. You're mother mean too much to me."

Karen noticed he said this every time he visits her. "I brought you some fruit would you like me to help you eat it."

She wasn't sure about the extent of her injuries but she knew her stomach hadn't been right since she first woke up in this dark place. She didn't want to accept food from him but she had little choice. She knew she needed to eat and hoped her body would accept it. "

The man turned on the light over the mattress she was laying on and feed her peaches with a plastic fork. After a few minutes they were all gone and he let her sip some water through a straw. "Our time is almost up. I need to check the wounds on her chest and legs. I need to change the bandages. Karen coiled up. She didn't want to be touched anymore.

"Karen, if I don't do this. The wound will get infected. I can't stop these men from doing these things. I am sorry I couldn't I did and do try but I need to do this so you have a better chance. Please. I only want to help."

The was a loud banging on the door. Karen was startled and pulled at her restraints. "Come on lawyer boy you're keeping her all to yourself. Let us have some fun.

"No, it's my turn. "

"Leave him be Manny. We all get our turns with her Leave him in peace."

"No fair Ricco. Lawyer boy in their cost Marcus's brother his life. I don't understand how he having a turn gets revenge on the President.

"Her mother and Lawyer boy used to be lovers you idiot until the President stole her from him. I think it's only fair he get to have some fun."

Karen's eyes grew wide. Her mind had been playing tricks on her since she woke up and she wasn't sure she had heard correctly. The man kneeling next her spoke as he open a new cleaning pad and bandage. "It's true. You're mother and I went to school together and we fell in love. You're father didn't exactly steal her away but I still love her and not having her in my life is something I regret every day. " Jeff stood up and moved the blanket off of Karen's body. She was still only dressed in her undergarments and there was dry blood all around her from the various tortuous wounds. Jeff didn't have a clue how she was going to be able to live her life after this was over. He was certain she wouldn't be able to take much more. He need to act and soon. "They tore off the last bandages."

Karen only nodded. She remembered the big one doing that the last time she was awake. It was followed by a burning sensation. on her stomach and back. Jeff cleaned the wounds on her stomach and chest. He then put bandages over them. He turned the flashlight on her back next and pulled the blanket off her shoulders to get a better look. The burns were new and fresh. He cleaned them with water and patted them dry with the blanket before apply cream and covering them with the bandages he had left.

"I don't have anything to give you to relieve the pain. I'm sorry." Jeff offered her more water and she drank it. "I will be back when I can." He stood up and left the room. Karen was once again alone, in the dark, in pain and waiting for another round in the horror that has become her life. She curled up as best she could hoping that someone would come and reuse her. She closed her eyes and saw her Dad. She could almost feel him put his strong secure arms around her, but when she opened her eyes, the room was dark. Her Dad's face was gone and she was alone.

**OOO**

Lesley was working frantically to get her things together to leave for Olivia's office. "Amanda where is the phone list for the Judiciary Committee? I am going to have start making calls as soon as this is done."

"It's in the blue folder on your desk. " Amanda come to the doorway. "President Langston is here."

Lesley head shot up. The folder she was looking for now safely in her hand. "What?"

"President Langston is here. She says she would like to speak to you before you leave." Lesley looked at her watch. "Madame President, to what do I owe the honor." Lesley said as Sally entered the office. "I could have come over to you."

Sally smiled. "Thank you, but I need a moment away from the office to clear my head. The walk over here did the trick. " Sally sat down. "Please sit. I know you are on a schedule and I won't keep you but I do have a favor to ask of you. I will admit it may not be easy for you and I debated not asking you; but we think it would be helpful to know. I think it we would also benefit from keep it as private as possible for the President and his family's sake."

" President Langston, What do you need me to do?" Lesley asked.

"The FBI and Secret Service think it might be beneficial if we knew the extent of Karen's injuries. They have enhanced the tape and printed still. They wanted to give them to an outside medical professional for an assessment but Cyrus and I thought it might cause unnecessary havoc in an already horrific situation. Lesley, I know you and President Grant are close. You are a Doctor, his friend, and he trusts you. I don't ask this lightly but I think he would be grateful that it was you and not some stranger he didn't know."

"I'll do it but right now I have to worry about my nominee and her interview. I'll look at them when I get back." Lesley stood up.

"I have them sent over to you. Lesley we need to know as much as possible." Sally said as she stood to leave.

"Yes, Ma'am I will do what I can." Lesley gathered herself before leaving the office wondering for the first time why she had chosen to go to medical school."

**OOO**

Lesley made her way upstairs to Olivia's office. Olivia greeted her at the elevator. "Sorry, I'm late."

"It's fine Lesley. Kimberley is just setting up. We are using my office and Margaret and Will are in the conference room."

"Okay, our special guest is waiting for my text or yours."

Olivia smiled. "I'll let you handle him for now. I'll handle him later. "

"Yes, ma'am consider it handled." Lesley smiled at Olivia as they made their way into the conference room.

"Maggie, how are you and Will holding up?"

"This is so surreal. I don't think President Grant will ever forgive me."

Lesley sat down next to Maggie Hansen and took her hand. "You are doing what you need to do to protect Mia. He's not going to blame you for that."

Will put and Arm around his wife. "See honey."

"I still want an opportunity to speak to him." Margret said as Olivia came in a spoke to her for a moment about the interview.

"Remember Kimberly knows you have a statement you want to add at the end of the interview and she will have some follow up questions to your statement." Olivia said. "This part of the interview won't air until after Karen is returned to her family."

Margaret nodded. "You all think this is what is best. I wouldn't look like I'm not up to the job. The Senate won't have doubts after this."

"That's what you have me for Maggie. I told you it could be a long and difficult process. I'll be on your side we are working it. It may not look good for a while to the public but it will be fine in the end."

"You need to focus on the end game. " Olivia said. "I'm going to go check with Kimberly to see if we're ready. I know Lesley wants to talk to you alone before you go on."

William leaned over and kiss his wife. "I'm going to go with Olivia and get ready. I'll see you in a minute." William held the door to the conference room open and allowed Olivia to leave first before following her and leaving his wife to speak to Lesley.

"You will get an opportunity to speak with President Grant after the interview tonight. I thought you should know."

"Thank you, Lesley it makes me feel much better about this decision. "

**OOO**

Jeff approached the men carefully. The news was on and they were playing their nightly card game. "Jeffy my man, is the little lady ready?"

"You a sick man, Manny. I very sick man." Jeff sat down and listened to the news.

"He's not sick. My boys here are following orders. In order to make Grant suffer the girl has to suffer."

"She's suffering. I just went another round with her. Marcus...she's suffering."

"Not enough Lawyer boy not enough. " Jeff looked up at the TV screen.

"Hey" Marcus yelled to the guy closest to the TV turn that up." The volume was turned up and Kimberly Mitchell was interview Margaret Hansen, Grant's pick to the Supreme Court."

_"I understand that you will be removing you name from consideration to the Supreme Court. After everything you've been through, you finished the hearing with poise and grace. Why give up now?"_

_"Mia, my daughter and my younger children. I need to focus on my family and this has taken so much away from them. I decided.." Margaret turned to Will. "We decided it was what was best for our family."_

_"We know that Mia and your youngest daughter have received threats. Does your decision to step aside have anything to do with that?"_

_Margaret paused for a moment and then answered the question with the poise everyone had become accustom to. "They are a contributing factor in my decision but not the only one. I've have been a lawyer and jurist for years. In that time I tried to be the best mother I could I just feel it's time to focus on my family and kids._

"I'll be damned Marcus, we did it! The bitch's career is over."

"One down. One to go."

Manny stood up. "I am going to visit the little lady and celebrate."

Jeff stomach turned it was now or never but could he dig deep enough to reach his goal. He watched Manny walk toward the back of the cabin. "Do any of you know what he's planning on doing because I need to get more supplies and food for her? I would like to know what I should prepare for."

" We got supplies two days ago. You can't be out yet." Ricco stated throwing his poker hand to the table.

"I am. I can only get her to eat fruit."

"Marcus we can't send him he'll blow our cover."

Marcus stood up and paced the room. "They are looking for us Ricco. Johnson is the only one who can go out and get anything. We can't get rid of her yet, the time isn't right. We have to keep her alive and have our fun. Lawyer boy here," Marcus took his knife and ran the flat side of the blade against face."Is going to help us do just that."

"It wasn't part of the plan."

"It was always part of the plan. Make a list and send our housewife shopping."

**OOO**

Mellie was watching the news in shock. She was an entire country away but yet her life was unraveling before her eyes. Her husband wasn't President, her daughter was still missing and because of that Fitz was too weak to do his job. Her staff and Secret Service detail wouldn't let her talk to the Press, yet here was Justice Hansen, abandoning her husband in his time of political need.

Mellie stood up and walked over to shut off the TV. The room began to spin and her legs felt weak. she fell to the floor was an awful crash that sent her agents running. Peter Newman approached her carefully. "Ma'am are you alright?" Peter was looking her over for injuries.

"I am fine. Just a little light headed. Mellie looked at the other agents and her staff now in the room. "Really, I'm alright. I'm just going to sit here for a moment and catch my breath. You can all go back to what you're doing." Mellie reached up and put a hand on Peter's arm. "Would you mind staying with me and helping me up in a moment."

"Of course, Ma'am." The agents and staff cleared the room. Peter sat down behind her on the floor as she cried. "I leave for five minutes and you have to try to play hero. Mel, you could have been hurt."

Mellie smiled "I wasn't and I was feeling better. I think I can make back to the bed now."

Peter stood up, bent down and picked her up in his arms. "I'm not taking any more chances with you Mel, He carried her to the bed and pulled back the covers before placing her on the bed. "You have to be careful, eat and get rest this situation is too stressful for you and baby."

Peter removed his shoes, jacket, shirt and tie before climbing into bed and wrapping his arms around her. "Thank you for staying." Mellie said through fresh tears.

"You need to calm down Mel." He held her closer. "Try and sleep for a bit and then we'll get you something to eat."

**OOO**

**32 Hours Missing:**

Fitz walked into the Olivia's office and sat down across from Margaret Hansen. "Thank you for what you did just now." He said.

"I hope it helps Mr. President. I didn't know what else to do but when they threatened my Mia and they mentioned Karen. It seemed like the least I could do. I hope it doesn't ruin your stance with the Senate."

Fitz smiled the first really smile since this hell started. "They don't like me much anyway. You on the other hand...you were gold. You are gold."

"Maybe when this is over. They will take that into consideration for my confirmation vote."

"Lesley left she's already calling key players on the Hill. They are issuing well placed statements. They are playing their parts in our chess game. I'm sure it will turn out fine."

"I didn't mean to have to put you in this position. "

"You made it easy on us, Maggie. When you say yes to the Supreme Court. When you said yes to us...you lost your say in the way we handle anything dealing with your confirmation and the Press."

"You would have had me do the interview if I didn't ask first."

Fitz nodded. "Honestly, Yes. We are Parents Maggie, first and always. I would do anything for my kids and so would you."

"Thank you Mr. President." Maggie stood up . "I hope they find Karen soon sir and I hope she's all right."

"Thank you. I hope so too."

**OOO**

Olivia watched Fitz pacing in the space between her sofa and desk. "Are you ready to go back?"

Fitz stopped pacing and look up at Liv. This was a man she had only seen once in her life. He was broken, the only time she had seen him like this was after his father died. Olivia looked behind her to make certain none of her team were still there. She nodded to Tom who blocked the door and she walked toward Fitz. She put a hand on his arm and felt all resolve leave him again. "It's all my fault Liv. If I wasn't President. Karen and Mia wouldn't be missing or in danger."

Liv stood in front of him and took his face in her hand. Their eyes meant and

"You listen to me. This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. I said it yesterday. I just said it now and I will continue to say it until we find Karen. " Liv kissed him lightly on the lips, when the kiss broke she looked deep into his eyes. "Do we understand each other?"

Fitz brought his hands up and took a hold of her wrists, he brought her hands down and laid them on his waist. He took his hand and brushed her cheek lovingly before taking a hold of her face and kissing her with a desperate passion. Livvie is his life. the air he is breathing through all of his this is coming from her. "One Minute, before we go back, give me one minute."

Liv wrapped her arm around his waist and led him to her sofa. She sat down and he sat next to her. He pulled her closely into his embrace and she fit every so perfectly against him. He held her ever so tightly not will to let go of her for one minute. The truth be told he wasn't willing to let her go ever.

**OOO**

The ride back to the White House from Olivia's office was a blur for both of them. When they made it to the residence Olivia insisted that he eat something. Fitz agreed to try some French Toast and eggs.

They eat in silence but when they were finished they walked together hand in hand to their space. "The room was dark but Fitz managed to guide Olivia to the bed and sit her down. He knelt down before her removing her shoes. "Fitz." Olivia whispered as his hands traveled up her legs to the waistband of her dress pants. He made quick work of the zipper and button before pulling them down, leaving only her lace panty remaining. He reached up and started to work on the button of her dress shirt. Olivia reached out and cover his hand was her on, stilling his progress. "Fitz, you don't want this right now."

"Liv I need to do this right now. I haven't felt anything in almost two days.. I need a new focus. I need new images to be floating around in my head. I will never forget the images of my little girl. I am constantly thinking about what they are doing to her. Those images will be with me until the day I die but I need new images to even out the horror that I'm living. Please Livvie."

Liv's heart broke she could see both the want and need in his eyes but it was something else that made her move her hands away and let him continue he quest. She wasn't certain what to call what emotion she saw in his eyes." As he continued to work on her shirt, she pulled the hem of his sweater up over his head. When he finally removed her blouse, she began to work the buttons on his dress shirt. It was quickly discarded with the rest of their clothes as he pushed her lovingly to mattress.

There loving making was slow and tender. It was an escape from the last few hours of their lives. It was filled with love and desire and when they were finished the held each other close and cried themselves to sleep.

**OOO**

**Thirty-Six Hours Missing:**

Olivia was awoken a few hours later by the buzzing of her cell phone. She groaned inwardly as she was comfortably wrapped in Fitz arms. She untangled herself from him; trying desperately not to wake him. She sat up and answered the phone. "What?" She whispered.

"Liv. You need to meet us over here."

Olivia's stomach dropped hearing the tone in Harrison's voice. "Harrison?" Olivia began to get out of bed trying not to move too much.

"The Park Service contacted the FBI after a routine check of a portion of the Catoctin Trail. They found a body Liv.

Olivia picked up her clothes and dressed quickly. "I'll be right there." Liv picked up her shoes. Fitz rolled over and faced her now. He was still half asleep. His eyes were closed but he whisper her name. She reached out a brushed his arm and whispered back to "Go back to sleep Fitz." She watched him bury his head deeper in the pillow and heard him murmur something like okay, before beginning to snore lightly.

Liv escaped the room with a whispered I love you. She left a message for Fitz with Tom, whose demeanor was also sullen, and made her way out of Residence.


	10. Chapter 10

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Disclaimer 2: As this seems to come up every chapter in the reviews. I don't own any of this. I do this for fun. While this may seem to be similar to an episode of Aaron Sorkin's West Wing. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. **Please remember to review, follow, and fav. reviews keep me writing. This chapter took some time to put together. I hope you will all enjoy it. **

**Chapter 10**

Lesley sat in her office staring at her laptop and watching the ransom video footage for the millionth time. She cringed every time. She will never be able to get these sick images out of her head. She has seen some horrific things but this was pulling at her heartstrings. She stopped the video and looked at her notes. She closed the laptop and looked at the still pictures again. There was a burn on Karen's neck that looked familiar. She picked the picture to get a closer look. _No, it can't be._

Lesley's thoughts were interrupted by the ring of her phone. "McGarry." She was certain if she was looking at herself in a mirror at this moment she would look a whiter shade of pale. "I'll be right there." She picked up the picture, slipped in the folder with her notes, and walked calmly from her office, feeling anything but calm.

**OOO**

Cyrus ran into Liv just as she was about to leave the West Wing. "You heard then?"

Liv looked a bit flustered but then they all did after thirty six hours. "I am on my way over to meet with Harrison and the team at the EEOB."

"They called me too. Lesley should be coming as well."

"I am right here. Lesley came up and joined them as they walked out the door and took the short walk across the street. "What do we know?"

"Harrison said the park service found a body on the Catoctin Trail. Does Sally know?" Liv asked turning to Cyrus.

"Does Fitz know?" Cyrus countered. As the three continued walking. They could see the Press in the distance as well as well wishes and people standing vigil by the fence.

"I snuck out and didn't tell him. He is finally sleep after almost two days Cy. I didn't have in me to wake him."

Lesley smiled sadly. "It's probably for the best. We don't know anything for sure. Why worry him more, until we know?"

"That what I keep telling myself but I still feel guilty for leaving." Olivia said as the finally reached the EEOB and walked through the door, making their way to the makeshift command center. Olivia immediately walked toward her team to get updates. Cy and Lesley began talking to the Secret Service and FBI liaisons

**OOO**

"Harrison"

"They are asking for someone who know Karen Grant to go with the task force to identify the body. I...Liv, I didn't think you'd want to send the President."

"No, I'll go." Cyrus walked over to Liv.

"I could if..."

"No, Cyrus it's part of what I do. It comes with this job, although to be honest I don't know I'm going to fix this, if it's her."

Lesley walked over to the group. "I think I may have found something. " I have been viewing that tape for the FBI for hours; trying to get an idea of what Karen's injuries are and I came across this." Lesley put the picture on the table in front of them. Does the indentation of that burn look familiar to anyone else?"

Cyrus looked for Liv to Lesley. "Holy mother of God."

"No, it can't be." Liv said strain to look at the indention on Karen's neck."

"That's what I said. I shared my finding with Mike just now. They are looking into it. I have the pin at home. I could go..."

Olivia took the picture to Huck. "I need you to blow this up as large as you can get it without distorting the image too much.

Cyrus looked at Lesley. "If that is what we think it is. It means we found a signature and it proves that these people are sick as all hell."

Cyrus looked a Lesley. "As if we needed more proof of that."

"Yeah, I'm heading back over Do either of you need anything." Lesley looked at Liv and Cy.

Olivia stopped Lesley as she was walking toward the door.. "Lesley. Fitz...you and Cy need to..keep a watchful eye."

Lesley smiled. "Will do. " Cyrus nodded as well.

Olivia turned back to her team. "Huck, I'll make sure to get you access to all the information from the scene. Look into that picture and the burn being a signature. I think we should shift our search to Stanton's known associates in and around Fredrick County. Is there a family camping site, home, or anything in the area where the park service located this girl's body?"

"You got it Liv."

"Harrison, concern yourself with Quinn's case today. Go check on her. See if she's willing to give you anything else. When you're done come back and help Huck."

"I help Huck for now. I won't be able to see Quinn until later this morning."

"Abby, take some of the men Stanton has working for him. Concentrate on looking into their backgrounds concerning the Fredrick area there has to be a connection."

"Got it."

Cyrus looked on. "It could be symbolic Liv. Fredrick County, Maryland, the Catoctin Trail, the burn mark, and kidnapping the President's Daughter?"

"Camp David." Liv added as she suddenly felt nauseous again.

Mike Lawrence joined the group. "This all fits a revenge profile but it's really all conjecture until we are sure our victim is Karen Grant. Ms. Pope, the team is ready to go."

"Okay," Olivia walked away from the team. Cy and Lesley followed her to the door. "I call you as soon as I know anything. "

**OOO**

Cyrus found Lesley sitting in her office. "How long has it been since you slept?"

"I got a couple of hours over night." Lesley said looking through her desk drawer. "Here it is I knew it was here." She pulled out a small jewelry box and opened.

"Cyrus sat down in front of her desk. "So, it wasn't home."

"No, Cy it matches. I'll never look at this the same way again." Lesley handed Cy the box.

"They are branding her with Fitz's inaugural pin. Son of a Bitch."

"I told Mike I thought that's what it was." Lesley took the box and put it by in her drawer. "How many people got those last year?"

"Those closest to the inauguration and about eight hundred volunteers. "

"I wonder how many ended up on Ebay?"

"Enough I am sure. " Cyrus stood up. "We have a meeting with Sally in twenty. Could you stop and see J.P. and Sally for me."

"Do you think we are there Cy. We haven't heard from Liv yet." Lesley said as she pick up the information for the meeting."

"I am not giving up on her. I never will. If we don't get her back we'll lose Fitz too." Lesley took a deep breath and nodded in agreement. "We are there, Lesley. We're there."

Lesley looked at Cy. "Okay, I'll go see them. I'll meet you in the Cabinet Room. One of us should call Meghan too and did you tell Britta."

"I spoke to Britta. She's referring everything to the FBI and I'll call Meghan." Cyrus said as they walked through the West Wing.

**OOO**

Olivia walked up the trail surrounded by FBI and Secret Service Agents. She could see the park ranger up ahead and took a breath. She sent a silent prayer up above to anyone that would listen. "Miss Pope." Olivia stepped underneath the crime scene tape and stood at the side of the trail. "Lift it up." The agent next to her ordered. The medical examiner lifted the sheet.

Olivia had done this kind of thing many times. More times than she cared to admit in her line of work. When they revealed the girl's face, she had never been so relieved as she was in that moment. The girl before her was approximately fifteen years old, four foot ten inches with light brown hair but it was not Karen Grant. "It's not Karen." The question still remained if it wasn't Karen how was see and how did she get here.

"Do you think she's just a random victim?" The medical examiner asked.

The agents were looking at the evidence. Olivia walked forward and looked at the girl. "I don't think so." Olivia turned to the Mike Lawrence. "Mike take a look at this. Does that look familiar?

"Yes, it looks like the same size, shape and pattern of the burn that was on Karen's neck."

"We need to figure out who this girl is. I think she was their first Victim." Olivia turned and walked away from the scene deep in thought. Too many innocent people were dying at the hands of this lunatic. They needed to end this and soon.

**OOO**

Fitz rolled over in the bed and looked the clock on his bedside table. He couldn't have possible slept that long. He rolled the other way extending his arm to reach for Livvie. The sheets next to him were cold and the space she occupied only hours ago was empty. Fitz quickly sat up in bed; his heart was in his throat. Where was Livvie? She wouldn't leave without saying something to him.

Fitz quickly got out of bed and threw on a pair of pants along with his Navy T-shirt. He walked over and opened the bedroom door. "Tom, would you come in here please."

Tom stepped forward. "Yes, Mr. President. "

"Close the door please. Fitz was no fully awake and in his own private hell. Karen was still missing and now his Livvie was gone as well. "Were you outside when Olivia left his morning?"

"Yes, Mr. President. She left rather early this morning, Sir. She asked me to tell you that she would be back as soon as she could and to not worry about her. She would be safe."

The message was cryptic but just like Livvie. She wouldn't want him to worry. He was anyway. "Do you know where she is Tom?" Fitz could tell by the look in the agents eyes that he knew more than he was letting on.

"Sir I'm not at liberty to share that information. Miss Pope should be returning here soon sir."

"Tom was she working on Karen's case. Is that way she didn't wake me?"

"Sir, I'm really not at liberty to share that information."

"Tom you know how I feel about Olivia don't you?" Fitz was leaning against the edge of the couch in the room.

"Yes, Sir."

"I have been in hell for the last...how long has it been now?"

Tom looked at his watch. "forty-one hours, Sir."

"Has it been that long already?"

"Yes, sir."

"And you can't tell me what's going on?" Fitz began to pace the room. "I know something's going on Tom. I have been in this building around you guys enough to know that it feels different today. You guys are walking around on eggshells, especially around me. If you want tell me what's going on then call downstairs and let me talk to some that will."

" Sir. I was told to let Olivia talk to you. I can guarantee you sir she is safe and on her way back to the White House."

"You are sure she's safe and unharmed."

"Yes, Sir."

**OOO**

Jeff walked around the small town market picking up the supplies on the list. He needed a few moments to collect his thoughts. He stopped in the first aid section and picked up more medical supplies. He needed to help keep Karen alive, even if it meant causing her pain. The more time he could spend with her the less time Marcus' animals had to torture her. He looked at the selection of burn treatment options. There really wasn't much he could do for the branding marks that began to appear on her neck this morning. She need to get to a hospital to be treated for those. He was also concerned about the head wound she received when they first arrived with her. Each time he was check on her she seemed more and more listless.

He paced the aisle of the store a couple of more time before walking to the back and picking up the phone. He dialed the same number he did a few hours before. He listed to the voicemail message and then spoke. "We spent so many summer's in school wandering around _our place_; talking about _our dreams_. You need to think about them now Mel. I know you are in insufferable pain but think of the good times. Think of the times before Fitz when we talked about You and I reaching your dreams. Right now, I am so close to your dreams I can almost touch them. At night when I can get away, I go to our spot and look out the horizon and I close my eyes. When I close my eyes I can almost see you standing next to Fitz on the veranda. We got close Mel, but now you are living the dream without me. I will keep your life safe for as long as I can but time is running out. I _beg you please Mel_, _follow our dreams_."

Jeff hung up the phone and walked to the front of the store. As he paid for his items he eyes were drawn to the TV screen _42 hours and no sign of America's Daughter_. He was responsible at least in part for this sometime in the last two days. Mellie's daughter had gone from_ First Daughter to America's Daughter._

The store clerk got his attention after a few minutes. Jeff handed him money and picked up the bags he left before getting his change. "Hey, Mister...your change." The clerk picked up the bills and dropped them to the floor when he saw the small note written on the twenty dollar bill at the top of the stack. He picked up the phone and dialed as fast as he could.

**OOO**

Cyrus listened as Lesley gave her medical report on Karen Grant. It didn't sound good. Head wound, possible broken wrist, cuts and burns. Sally spoke when Lesley finished. "Thank You."

"You're welcome, Ma'am." Sally turned to the FBI liaison have we heard from the team or Olivia about the discovery by the park service?"

"Not yet, ma'am. I expect to hear from them any time now."

"What's our next move?"

"We need to have a positive identification of the girl along the trail. If it's not Karen Grant then we continue on with our plan.

Cyrus looked at Sally. "What plan?"

"We are staging the release of the two men named in the demands."

"If you do that they'll kill Karen!"

"She could be already dead." The FBI stated. "It's well over twenty four hours."

"You said staging. That means we aren't releasing them." Cyrus said looking at Sally.

"You are correct. We are staging the release in a sense. They are being extradited to Mexico for trial on a number of charges that our sure to get them life sentences in a Mexican prison.

"Poetic justice for some at least. Lesley commented as she felt her phone buzz. She looked at the ID and her heart jumped in her throat. "Excuse me just one minute, Madame President."

Lesley left the room quickly stopping in the outer office area and picked up the phone. "Give me some good news, Olivia."

"It's not her Lesley."

"Oh, thank God." Lesley took a breath. "Sounds like there's more."

"There is. This girl, whoever she is was a dry run for Karen's kidnapping. She has some of the same injuries we've seen on the tape of Karen. The burns on her neck match the burns on Karen's neck. They are using the pin as a signature. This is all connected this administration to the Presidency. We running out of time and fast."

"We need to find out who this Jane Doe is and figure out how she's connected to this mess. I'll let everyone know. Are you on your way back."

"Yes, my people are working Jane Doe and the Presidential connection. Hopefully we've have something soon."

"Good to know I should get back to the meeting." Lesley looked up to see Tom walking toward her. "Looks like Tom lost round one with the President. What's your ETA?

I'll be there in about ten.

"I'll let him know." Olivia answered. "I sure he's confused. Let me take care of Fitz."

"You got it. I have to get back. They are all waiting for me."

"Talk to you soon."

Lesley hung up the phone and looked at Tom. "She's on her way. How bad is it? Should Cy and I come up to run interference? "

"He didn't take it too well but he calmed down now...at least it looks like he's calm. "

"That could be good or bad. If I were you I'd go back upstairs."

"I'm on my way. I came down to tell you he was up and not happy. Also the head of the First Lady's detail called.

"What happened?" Lesley mood dropped.

"Peter says she got another voice mail. We have it and are analyzing it now."

"Thanks I'll fill everyone in. Good luck upstairs."

**OOO**

Olivia walked through the south east entrance and directly up to the residence. She was talking on the Cell phone. "You're sure."

"Yes, Liv Jane Doe matches the description on the Missing Person's Report." Abby began reading the report as Olivia got closer to her destination. "She'd been missing from her team competition. The school contacted her parents and they filed a missing person's report twenty four hours ago. The FBI got involved then but with Karen missing. It hasn't been high priority. Abby said. She'd been missing from her team competition. The school and her parents filed a missing person's report twenty four hours ago. The FBI got involved then but with Karen missing. It hasn't been high priority."

"What do we know about the family?"

"They are from Indiana. Huck's looking into it. "

Olivia stopped outside Fitz's bedroom door. "We need the information on them yesterday. This spiraling and fast."

"You got it Liv."

"I have to go." Olivia looked at Tom and Hal. "Tom, Hal."

"Ma'am."

Liv took a deep breath and then entered the room. Liv could see Fitz standing by the window staring out of it. He began to speak as soon as he heard the door close. "Do have any idea how scared I am?" Fitz turned around so he was facing her. It was clear that even with the sleep she knew he had gotten that this ordeal was taking its toll on him. "I went to sleep last night for the first time in a long time. You were wrapped in my arms. I was at peace for first time since this hell started

Liv moved closer as he turned away from her and looked out the window again. "I went to see with you in my arms, knowing that my daughter is out there somewhere all alone and I am powerless to help her.

"Fitz. You are not powerless. You are doing everything you can." Olivia said as she snaked her arms around his midsection. He place his hands over hers and loosened her grip on him so he could turn around and face her."

"If I am not powerless then how come they woke you up this morning and not me? How come you left in the middle of the night and I woke up in bed cold and alone scared not only for Karen's life but for yours as well. Livvie, I can't do this. I can't live without you. I can't sleep without you. I can't breathe without you. If anything happen to you. If Karen isn't found. I wouldn't be able to function without you. I can't function without you in my life. If Karen is found or she's not."

"Don't do this Fitz. Don't give up on her."

"I am not Livvie, but don't give up on me. Don't cut me out. You left me this morning. This place had a different air for the time I was waiting for you. No one would say a word. Lesley, Cyrus and Sally were in closed door meetings. Livvie what is going on?"

Liv reached up and brushed tears away from his face. "I'll tell you but we need to sit. Liv lead him to the couch. He sat down and she curled up against him. "One minute?"

"Livvie, you're stalling." Fitz looked deep in her eyes something in them told him he was going to need this one minute. "One minute, but then I want to know everything."


	11. Chapter 11

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Disclaimer 2: As this seems to come up every chapter in the reviews. I don't own any of this. I do this for fun. While this may seem to be similar to an episode of Aaron Sorkin's West Wing. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. **Please remember to review, follow, and fav. reviews keep me writing. This chapter took some time to put together. I hope you will all enjoy it. **

**A/N: OLITZ WILL LIVE ON. We will not discuss the finale. **

**Chapter 11**

Mellie woke up and felt like a new person. She discovered her life wasn't coming to an end. Karen had been missing for forty-three hours. There was no sign of her but Mellie need to think about the future. The country still needed there First Lady and she needed to focus on that. The United States of America would expect her to focus on _America's Baby. _

She walked from the bedroom area of the suite to the bathroom and started the shower. Mellie's thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the bedroom door. "Mellie, we need to talk about the voice mail." Peter voice was calm and even.

Mellie had received another voice message from Jeff Johnson. The FBI was confident that Johnson was giving them Karen's location but the First Lady was the last piece of the puzzle.

"Peter Dear I'm just getting in the shower. Can it wait." Mellie voice had a political sweetness to it. Peter knew all too well what that meant."

He leaned against the door and slid down to the floor. He could hear the water in shower running on the other side. "Mel, she's been gone forty three hours our time is short. I could really use your help. He's contacted you ever time. Johnson is comfortable with you Mel. You're the only one that can help us figure out what this message means. "Peter wasn't certain if he believed his own words but he hoped it would help pull Mellie from her own world.

"She's dead Peter. I have think of the baby now. I have to protect America's Baby so that this doesn't happen again. I loved my daughter but Fitz and I killed her. " Mellie collapsed against her side of the door.

Peter was certain she was in her own world now. "Mellie, Karen is not dead. You have to hold onto that. You can help her. You have to help her. We are still stuck up here in this snowy hell but no one has given up on her. You can't give up on her." Peter stood up and attempted to open the door. "Move away from the door, Mel. " He heard the slightest movement and opened the door.

When he entered the bathroom Mellie was sitting on the floor next to the door and the water was running in the shower. He knelt down next to her. "Help us, Mellie, don't give up." Peter felt tears fall against his shirt. He held on to Mellie as she sobbed in his chest.

"I still think it's too late."

Peter brought her face to meet his eyes. "It's not. Your daughter needs you."

"What do you want to know?"

**OOO**

Lesley walked down the hallway toward the Oval Office. Lesley looked at the secretary. "Are they in there?"

"Yes, Ma'am they are waiting for you?" Lesley stepped in.

"What did you find out?"

"The girl they found this morning is not Karen Grant. Olivia's team and the medical examiner are working on an ID." Lesley said as she sat next to Cyrus.

"While Thank the Lord for small favors." Sally said looking around the room at her gathered advisors. "What should be our next step?"

"We may have a led on Karen? The First Lady got another voicemail. The service is working the angle and Liv's people have something on our Jane Doe."

Lesley looked at her watch." Forty-Eight hours. Time is short."

"All we can do is pray that something comes of these leads."

**OOO**

Olivia enjoyed the feeling of Fitz's strong arms around her. She didn't want this minute to end. She knew that once it did his world would be shattered again. There minute was over. Fitz moved first. "Olivia, is she dead?

Olivia stood up and walked over to the window. She didn't answer him right away. "I didn't want to worry you. I told Tom I would be back and to let you know I was safe."

Fitz stood up and walked toward Olivia. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the back of her neck. "I was so worried. When I woke up I thought someone had taken you away from me Livvie. The air in this building changes when there is a crisis. I took one look at Tom this morning and knew he wasn't telling me the truth. They were keeping information from me. I knew it probably had something to do with Karen, logically that would make sense; but I haven't been thinking logically for days. I couldn't get the image of you, lying in ditch somewhere hurt and alone out of my head."

Olivia turned around in his embrace and wiped the tears from his eyes. She kissed him lovingly. "I didn't what to alarm you. I didn't know anything. You haven't slept in days and I could bring myself to add to your misery. You look so peaceful when I left this morning. "

" Livvie, I know that sometime you job forces you to do unbelievable and unspeakable things. I just need you to answer this question. Is my daughter...is she dead?"

**OOO**

"Got it I have a name. Rachael Ellis. Terre Haute, Indiana." Abby, Harrison and Mike looked on. She went missing after a School Music Competition in Alexandria a week ago. Parent Lynn and Scott Ellis. Lynn is a Nurse at a local hospital. Scott is a corrections officer..." Huck's voice trailed off.

"Where?" Harrison asked.

"Federal Correction in Terre Haute."

"That can't be a coincidence." Abby said.

"I agree. Mike looked over the background. "We need to find out what section of the facility he was assigned to and talk to the family."

"I am on it."

"I'll let Liv know." Harrison said walking away to call her.

**OOO**

"No, it wasn't her. We found another victim along the Catoctin Trail. " Olivia led Fitz back to sit on the couch. "We haven't been able to identify her yet. She is approximately fourteen to sixteen and she has similar injuries to those we've been able to identify from the ransom tape. " Olivia heard her phone vibrate. "It's Harrison." Liv said as she picked it up. "Harrison."

"Liv. We've got an ID. Rachael Ellis. The FBI field office in Terre Haute is sending agents to talk to her family."

Fitz grabbed on to Liv's hand. She squeezed back. "Is there a connection?"

"Yeah, Liv, her father, is a corrections officer assigned to death row. "

"Stay on it Harrison. Do we have anything else?"

"Secret Service is working with the First Lady on the Johnson voicemail but they aren't getting far. Do you think the President might be able to shed so light there."

Olivia looked up at Fitz. I don't know I'll ask him. Call me if you get anything else." Liv hung up the phone and leaned into Fitz's warm and welcome embrace. "I need to ask you something. I need you to not flip about it.

**OOO**

Peter slid down against the door. "You can't run from you past Mel. You're one of the only people that can help us decipher this.

"I don't believe it. I don't. I don't remember much. He's talking about the summer of my Junior year in college."

"What happened that Summer?"

_**OOO**_

_Mellie ran ahead of Jeff on the trail. It was a beautiful, warm, starlit night. _

_"Mellie, wait!" Jeff ran after her. She climbed the hill and stopped to look out over the distance. " Jeff came up behind her and took in the vista. "Our dreams start a few miles in that direction, my love." Jeff pointed out at the horizon."_

_"I love it up here. My dreams are so close I can almost touch them. To think that Camp David is only a hand full of miles away from where we are standing now. One day it could all be ours."_

_"It will be yours Mel, not mine, but I'll stay close I promise."_

_**OOO**_

We used to spend weekend in Thurmont, Maryland. Jeff's aunt own a Bed and Breakfast there. I used to tease him that someday I would live in the White House. That was my dream. That's all it is Peter. That's all we ever used to do. Now will you please help me into the shower.

"Sure." Peter picked her up and carried her across the bathroom. He put her down outside of the shower stall and adjusted the water. He slid her robe off and ran his newly wet hands down her arms. "Does it feel, Okay?"

Mellie smiled and stepped in. "It feels fine. I feel numb anyway."

"Mel, I'll be right here."

"No, Peter you need to let them know where to look. Regardless of the outcome I need to have my daughter home."

Peter kiss her lightly "I'll be back in a few."

**OOO**

Abby ran into the conference room they had taken over in the EEOB. "I just spoke with Rachael Ellis' father. He told me the night of the Stanton execution. Max Stanton was running his mouth about his family getting revenge on everyone involved in the injustice brought upon him."

"Well so far they have pulled Margaret Hansen out of the Supreme Court, they are making Jeff Johnson be part of this lovely game, They've tortured and killed Rachael Ellis and they have Kidnapped Karen Grant. That means they have exacted revenge on every person or institution responsible for executing Max Stanton." Harrison said

"I don't think they are done exacting their revenge quite yet." Abby said, watching Huck at the computer working his magic. "Do you have anything yet?"

"No, but I'm not done yet."

**OOO**

Jeff walked back to the cabin with bag of supplies. "Here he said to Marcus throwing the smokes his way. He also place a six pack of glass bottles on the table.

"Lawyer boy, comes through. It took you long enough."

Jeff put the bags down in the kitchen and began putting things away. "I had to make two stops and make sure I wasn't followed back here. The Rangers seem to be out more today.

"Did you get all the things on the list?"

"Yes." Jeff answered.

"What about the things on the special list."

"I got everything you asked for. What are you going to do next?"

"I'm a little board. You and the guys have been having most of the fun lately. I think it's time I had so too. I also think it's time to show the President that he needs to act. He needs to get his ass back in his chair and boot out that bitch Langston." Marcus said as his lit a cigarette.

"I don't think that going to happen, Marcus. You've demoralized Grant by taking his daughter away. I don't see him back in the Oval Office until after she returns home."

"If she returns home." Marcus said taking a drag of the cigarette. "I need you to knock on her door, clear her up, and get her dressed in the item from my special list. Ask Ricco to heat up our special weapon and get Ed to set us up for our close ups.

**OOO**

Fitz look at Liv in shock. "You're sure it was Jeff Johnson who left the voicemail."

"We're positive. Peter has been working with the Service, FBI and our team to get her to talk but he hasn't gotten much. Liv picked up her phone from the table and hit a button. They were wondering if you listened to it, whether you could come up with anything."

Fitz nodded as Liv hit the play button. The message filled the room at the end

Fitz stood up and began pacing. "She always wanted to be First Lady, but if they had Karen somewhere in D.C. I think we would have found them by now.

"I agree with you. I don't know Livvie." Fitz walked back over to the couch and collapsed next to Olivia again. "I don' t know and she won't take my calls now. She mad at me for invoking the twenty-fifth."

Olivia moved closed and wrapped her arms around him. "You did the right thing. You're doing everything you can to bring your daughter home.

"I need you to do something for me."

Olivia looked up at Fitz and placed a kiss on his cheek. "Anything."

"I need to talk to Lesley and Cyrus. I have a couple of requests if and when the rescue plans go into action.

"I'll go down and set it up."

**OOO**

Paul hung up with Peter Newman and turned to the team the Secret Service and FBI had trusted over the last two days. "Peter Newman talked to the First Lady. We need to start looking around the town of Thurmont for a fishing cabin in a remote location. Start with anything connected with the Stanton or Johnson families. "

Huck turned around and started to work as fast as he could. Hal looked on. The phone in the EEOB office rang and Hal picked it up. "Director it's Agent Morris, we've got a tip."

**OOO**

There was a knock on Cyrus' door. "Come in."

Olivia walked through for the first time since this ordeal started Cyrus noticed how exhausted she looked. "I see it's starting to take its toll on you too."

"I'm fine. A gladiator in a suit, Cy."

"Well, Miss gladiator in a suit. Sit down before you fall down." Cy led her to the couch and sat next to her. "How is he?"

"Thank you." Olivia didn't truly realize how much this was taking out of her.

"How is he?"

"Going in circles. He's blaming himself. This needs this to end Cyrus and soon."

Olivia put a hand on his knee. "He wants to see you."

"I'll be up after the meeting with Sally." Cyrus stood up and walked behind his desk. He picked up his folder for the meeting when someone else knocked on his door. "Come in." Olivia stood up by the couch as Cy looked up from his desk to the door. Lesley was standing in front of them holding and envelope and another disk looking white as a ghost. Cyrus collapsed in his chair. "Not another one."

Lesley walked forward holding the tape. Her hand were shaking. "I am really getting fed up with these sick bastards."

Olivia spank into action and began calling her team. Cyrus called over to Sally and Lesley made it clear she had called Paul and Michael. They were on their was with a tech team and ERT.

"Do you know what's on it?" Olivia asked.

"No, but I think our time just ran out. Look at this." Lesley show them the note attached to the front of the case._It's time to act like a real man._"

The FBI and Secret Service Directors, and Mike Lawrence, had joined Cy, Olivia, Lesley, Acting President Langston and her advisors in the Oval Office.

"It's clear that Ms. McGarry is correct we are running out of time. Mike began before they played the message. Karen Grant appeared in a white t-shirt. It appeared that she had be tortured but some of her injuries were tended to in some small way. The man from the first tape yelled at her again this time to read their new message.

"Daddy," Karen's voice was a ghost of whisper. They say you have to take office again. Sally is too weak to do what they've asked. Daddy Please, if you do this they will send me home. Daddy I want to come home. They want to see the man on this list." Karen held up a paper in her shaky hands." Please Daddy

All of the sudden a forceful came over the audio. "If you aren't man enough to do this Grant maybe your Acting President Precious Sally is...either way if you don't release them in the next six hours...this is what will happen to what's left of your precious little girl. The man that was speaking held up a piece of hot metal and stuck it right in the side of Karen's exposed neck. " The room filled with blood curdling screams. Liv looked away and hid her face in Cyrus shoulder.

"Sweet Mother of God, Turn it off." Sally said. The tech agent shut of the video.

Lesley have you been working with BNC?"

Lesley looked up. "Yes, ma'am. and Cyrus has been taking with ICE."

"Are we any closer to locating this poor girl?"

"We are working as fast as we can."

"We received a tip from a store own in Thurmont and the First Lady has been helping us with the latest voicemail. "

Olivia felt her phone buzz. Paul and Michael looked at their phones as well. Olivia shared the text with Cyrus as Paul shared with the group. "We have a possible location. A cabin outside of Thurmont. I'll start putting together a team.

"How long?"

"A couple of hours. It might be beneficial to use the release as a diversion.

"ICE is ready to tape the release of the prisoners. BNC has their cameras and on-air reporter ready to go. They will tape the release and pass it off as Live. It will air first during the six o'clock hour and then again once every our until eleven." Cyrus said at the end of the meeting.

Lesley looked up from her notes. "We better make sure we time this right or they might killer her or inflect more injuries looking at the last tape they sent.

"That would not be good."

"I agree with Lesley. This needs to be perfectly timed or it could turn disastrous."

"We are all in agreement then. We film the release and air it before we raid the location."

"Stanton will be expecting it. We've already given into his first demand, or so he thinks. There is no reason for him to think that we wouldn't fulfill the second. Olivia added.

Okay, I want to see a plan for the rescue team on my desk in a hour. Cyrus do you want to tell President Grant?"

Cyrus stood. "Yes, ma'am. Thank you." Cyrus, Liv and Lesley followed everyone out of the room.

Olivia stopped in the office area. "Lesley, he asked to see you after Cyrus. Louise I think he's going to want to talk with Sally before things get busy."

"I'll leave time."

**OOO**

Lesley walked down the hallway toward the living room in the residence. She watched as Cyrus came out. "He's doing as well as he can at this point. " Lesley nodded and watched Cyrus walk away before knocking on the door.

Fitz was staring out the window when he heard a knock on the door. "Come in."

Lesley took in the sense in front of her as she walked into the room."You wanted to see me Mr. President." Lesley stepped in.

Fitz walked over to her. "Lesley thank you for coming up." Fitz led her to the sitting area and they sat down together. I was wondering if you would be willing to do something for m?"

Lesley looked at Fitz. "I would do anything, you know that. I serve at you Pleasure, Sir."

"I think you better hear what it is before you jump so fast." Lesley smiled it was nice to see his sense of humor even at a time like this.

"Yes, Sir."

"I flew a lot of missions in my time in the Navy. A large number of them combat but a fair number of rescues as well. I was even rescued a time or two myself."

"I may know something about one of those rescues. Lesley said.

"I know you do. It was always nice to see a familiar face. Karen is going to need a familiar face. She is also no doubt going to need a doctor. The quicker the better I would think. Am I right?"

"I would agree Sir."

"Would you mind being that doctor. I would like to ask Sally to activate your reserve status for the rescue mission."

"I wrote my temporary resignation letters two days ago. They are locked in my desk drawer." Lesley leaned forward and focused on Fitz. "The head of the Secret Service stopped by my office with BDU's before I came up. We are moving soon.

"I'll take that as a yes then."

"Yes, Sir."

**OOO**

"That's all we have Huck?"

"That's it the park rangers found the cabin. It's in Jeff Johnson's uncle's name and it's pretty well hidden but they've been watching it for a few hours now."

Mike came up to the group. "The team is ready to move."

"Okay, so what's the plan? How does this work?"

"I can't tell you Miss. Pope. Everyone of these is different."

"I have to sit with the President and wait until someone calls me right?"

"Yes." Mike said as he fastened his vest.

"What will that person tell me."

"They will tell if we have her and where we are taking her. In all likelihood it will be one of two locations that are ready at a moment's notice to receive the President or any member of his family in a situation like this."

"We will keep you updated and the President's detail will have all information as well."

Olivia nodded. "Okay, I'm going to go back to the residence. Abby, you and Harrison might as well head back to the office after you pack up here. " Olivia turned to Huck. "Stay and help as long as you can."

Huck nodded. "You sure you're okay, Liv?"

"I'll be fine." Olivia said as she walked out the room and head back toward the West Wing Entrance.

**OOO**

Karen could hear the cheer from the other room. She took a deep breath, could it be that something finally happened? Could she make it out of here alive? She heard the door open and she did her best to stay as still as possible. After the last tape was made the group had more fun with her and she lost conscience for sure. When she woke up Her vision had become blurry, her headaches had become worse and she was tired all the time now. It was too difficult to try and fight them anymore.

Her mother's friend still visited but after the last time. There was much he could do to help with the wounds. She just hoped that someone, anyone would come save her and soon.

**OOO**

By the time the team was in place around the cabin the newscast had started and the clock had reached 72 hours. Lesley waited behind the swat team with the rest of the NAVY medics. She watched as the first team moved forward. They all could her cheering inside the cabin. Then Lesley so the smoke come pouring out the windows and she could hear gun fire. The Secret Service and FBI were in the middle of a fire fight that would no doubt end in a blood bath.

**OOO**

Oliiva walked into the bedroom and found Fitz staring out the window. "Fitz?" Olivia voice was soft as she said his name. She walked up behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "Come sit with me." Olivia guided him away from the window and they sat down on the couch.

Olivia wrapped herself up in his arms and laid her head on his chest. She could hear his heart racing but she could feel his breathing even out and they were soon breathing together in sync.

"Anything yet?" Fitz asked after a few minutes as he placed a light kiss against her temple.

Olivia snuggled closer, holding him tighter. "Not yet." Olivia answered as they sat in silence waiting, just waiting for what felt like an eternity.

Fitz held her close. He wasn't letting go. Right now in this moment she was all he had.

**OOO**

Karen could her fighting, yelling and gunfire. All of the sudden the door to the room opened with a loud bang . Three of the men with the group came in Jeff ran in front of them yelling at the other men. "If you want to get to her. You'll have to go through me."

"That can be arranged." Ricco lifted the gun to Jeff's back and fired. Jeff felt over Karen but before Ricco or the others could get to her, gunfire rang out and the man were on the ground.

The SWAT team and medics, along with Lesley rushed into the room. The scene before them was horrific .

Lesley rushed forward and pulled Jeff off of Karen. She checked for a pulse. "He's dead. Lesley looked down at Karen Grant. She was still breathing but Lesley took in the scene and a sense of dread filled her. "Let's get a move on people. Time is not on our side."


	12. Chapter 12

Title 7A WF 92135

Author: GEM

Date: 2-8-13

Pairing: Olivia/Fitz

Rating: T

Summary: Every decision we make influences our lives. Fitzgerald Grant never thought one of the most important people in this life would ever become a number. Someone close to the President has been kidnapped. Will they be found before it's too late? Will Olivia be able to save Fitz from himself? Warning: Dark and Angsty Fic ahead. Read and Review

Disclaimer: Scandal is Property of Shonda Rimes and ABC et al.

Disclaimer 2: As this seems to come up every chapter in the reviews. I don't own any of this. I do this for fun. While this may seem to be similar to an episode of Aaron Sorkin's West Wing. I don't own anything.

**A/N: **This story has nothing to do with House of Cards. This is a completely different ball game. For the purposes of this story we shall say the last night's episode of Scandal while brilliant hasn't happened yet. America's baby will be mentioned but not central to the story. This story has turned into a father daughter story. Mellie will make appearances but I when I watch this show I feel like Fitz was/is the primary parent. We will be exploring the relationship between Father and Daughter. **Please remember to review, follow, and fav. reviews keep me writing. This chapter took some time to put together. I hope you will all enjoy it. **

**A/N: I know it's been forever. I finally got some time to sit down and write the summer has been very busy I hope you all enjoy. My goal is to update more consistently like I did during the season until the end of this story. Please remember to read and review.**

**Chapter 12**

Lesley moved into action quickly the other medics following her led. "Okay, I need a c-collar and backboard. We need to cut the ankle restraints and get those ligature marks bandaged. We need to start an IV. Lesley said as she looked over the head wound. The blood look fairly fresh which was a concern.

"We need to get new bandages on this head wound. " Lesley shined her penlight in Karen's eyes. "Karen blink it you can hear me sweet pea." Lesley looked closely for any recognition from the girl. She saw one blink.

"Good Job." Lesley worked quickly to assess her neuro state and affix a proper bandage to the wound.

"No, Mom." Karen whispered in slurred speech.

Lesley leaned in closer to Karen. "Don't try and talk right now. Save your strength

Lesley turned to the medic. "We have to cover her as best we can, help her medical as much as possible without compromising any evidence the FBI or Secret Service may need.

"Way ahead of you ma'am. We have a list of injuries besides the head wound, she has what appears to be several burns on her neck and chest area as well as cut from various types of instruments. She has a dislocated shoulder and possible hip. Although she's been assaulted and tortured there doesn't appear to be any sign of rape, as we feared."

"Thank the Lord for small favors. I'm concerned about the head wound. She has slurred speech and she's drifting in and out. We need to get her ready for transport."

We started the IV but she may need a central line. The medic pointed to Karen's arms. "It was hard to find a vein."

"Track marks. What the hell. These sick..."

Paul walked in as the rest of the medical team came in with their gear. "They are all dead." Paul said as he watch Lesley and the medic transfer an almost lifeless, clearly in shock Karen Grant onto the backboard. "How is she? "

There too many injuries Paul. She has multiple burns, cuts, bruises and dislocations, a head wound, which in the professional medical opinion is probably a subdural bleed in need of surgery. We've got a five minute ambulance ride to the medivac chopper and thirty minute flight to Bethesda from here. I have to call the President Grant and the Chief of Surgery at Bethesda and speak to him."

The medics placed Karen on the stretcher while Lesley spoke to Bethesda.

"The team needs to be in place in less than thirty, Sir. Trauma, Ortho, Neuro and Plastics."

"I hear you Captain. She will have the best. The Secret Service advanced team is on the way."

"Good to know. I'll get you an update on her condition as we get closer. "

"See that you do, Captain."

Lesley hung up the phone and turned to the medics. "What's our status?"

"We're ready." The medics responded.

Lesley stepped over to Karen and smiled. "We going to take a little ride. You're safe now, Sweet Pea." Karen reached out and Lesley took her hand. "I've got you. " Lesley looked at the team. "Let's go...nice and easy."

**OOO**

The ambulance ride to the chopper felt like it took forever. "Lesley spoke to Liv who was trying to locate Fitz. "I left the residence for a few minutes. When I came back from the West Wing he wasn't here and Tom was missing as well."

Lesley was checking Karen's Neuro status. "Well you need to find him before the Press starts asking question about why Marine One is sitting on the South Lawn. The advance team is already at the hospital. Check the spot Liv." Lesley said snapping her fingers at the medic. Lesley watched as Karen started having a seizure. "I've to go Liv." Lesley dropped her Cell phone and started to help the Medics move Karen onto her side. "Time it! Her ICP is going through the roof I'm going to need the cranial kit."

"Dr. McGarry we are in an ambulance in the middle of a field. The medivac is here. You can't do that here." The paramedic said as he worked with the other Navy medics."

"If I don't relieve the pressure on her brain. She won't survive. I don't want to do this right here, right now anymore than you want to watch me. Lesley quickly removed the bandage on Karen's head, pulled back her hair and shaved a small spot on her head. "Drill Please." The medic handed it over. If any of you tell the President of the United States what I'm about to do I'll deny it."

**OOO**

Olivia walked over to him he was standing in _their_ spot. She watched him and waited before speaking in a calm, quiet tone. "What are you doing here?"

Fitz looked up at her with sad eyes. "I couldn't stand the waiting anymore. I'm used to be in control Liv or at least watching every move in a situation like this.

I'm not very good at the waiting."

Olivia took his hand. Fitz looked at her. "I can't promise there won't be any more waiting Fitz, but they have her. She's alive and she's safe. "

"Livvie." Fitz looked at her through blurry eyes. Olivia stood in front of him looking like she was about to break. His Livvie never broke. He heart stopped until he felt her warm body against his.

"She's alive. Lesley said her injuries are extensive. They are flying her to Bethesda." Olivia whispered silently against his ear.

Fitz let out a breath he didn't realize his was holding and kiss Liv on the temple. "I need to get Tom and the guys to arrange for us to leave." Fitz stood up still holding on to Liv's hand for a moment. "I need to call Mellie."

"Mr. President." Tom and Hal walked into the Rose Garden "Marine One is ready for you, the Vice President and Mr. Beene are waiting for you."

"Thank you Tom. Fitz and Liv walked hand in hand until they got closer to the South Lawn. "Tom I need to speak with my wife."

"Yes, Sir. She has already been told what's going on and we will be able to get her back her tomorrow night. "

"Thank you Tom. "

Olivia turned to Fitz. "You need to get to the hospital and see what's going on.

Don't call Mellie until you have information. "

Fitz squeezed her hand. "You're right. The Service would have told her anyway." Olivia nodded and let go of his hand as Sally approached them. Fitz could see Olivia talking quickly to Cyrus.

"Mr. President we are all so relieved that the Lord saw fit to protect and return your daughter to you and the First Lady."

"Thank you Sally. I appreciate all you are doing here. I am going to still need you here for a while longer."

"Of course. Our prayers along with the Prayers on the entire nation are with you sir."

After finishing up with Sally, Fitz walked toward Cyrus and Olivia. "You have to think of the optics here, Liv." Fitz could hear Cyrus silently arguing with Liv.

"What optics Cy there's no press out here. They are all in the Press Room with Britta listening to the latest FBI briefing announcing Karen's rescue. I'm working with the administration on Karen's case."

"I need her with me Cy. No one is going to question the motives surrounding that right now. She's my link to the White House. I'm not leaving Sally here alone without someone to watch over here. Sorry my friend but you've drawn the short straw." Fitz half smiled at the shocked look on Cyrus's face."

"Oh, go. Olivia's right. I'll make sure we stay on message here and try to keep Sally away from the airwaves." Cyrus waved them on to the waiting helicopter. Olivia phone rang as she walked across the South Lawn behind Fitz. "What?"

"Olivia, it's Mike Lawrence. They are in the air and Lesley said to tell she's critical but stable for the moment."

"Thanks Mike." Olivia said as she sat down next to Fitz and took his hand. "We are taking off. I'm going to have to hang up with you."

"You're welcome." The line went dead.

Olivia turned to Fitz and took his hand. His mood was understandable depressed. "Karen's in the air. Lesley's newest message says she critical but stable. "

"Thank you, Livvie." Fitz sat in his seat staring out the window. he watched as the Washington Monument and Capitol shrink in the background.

**OOO**

The White House Press Room was in chaos as Britta Kagen stepped up the podium with FBI and Secret Service Liaisons behind her. "Folks, Folks...If we could all take our seats. " The room quieted slightly as the flashbulbs continued to bombard them for a few moments. I have a brief statement and then I will turn the podium to the FBI Liaison.

_72 Hours Later America's Daughter Found. We take you live to the White House now, where Press Secretary Britta Kagen is speaking about the rescue of Karen Grant. The First Daughter was found, as you can see by the banner on the screen after seventy- two hours Let's now go the White House..._

"Peter, they have her?" Mellie watched the new coverage and couldn't quite believe it was over.

_"_Yes, Ma'am. A team was sent to pull her out of a remote location in the mountains in Maryland. She's in route to the hospital now, with a group of Navy medics and Lesley McGarry."

Mellie nodded. "And my husband?"

"He is on his way to see her." Peter sat down next to Mellie and handed her a new tissue from the box next to the bed."She's safe Mellie. I'm sure you'll be hearing for the President as soon as he has any information for you."

"Peter, I need to see my daughter. When can we get out of here and go home?"

"We are hoping some time tomorrow. It's still going to take most of the day to get home. "You need to stop watching this and try and get some rest. I'll come find you as soon as we get any more information."

"I'll turn it off after Britta turns it over to the FBI." Mellie turned her attention back to the television. _"Her condition was described a critical and I have no farther information on the extent of her injuries, any farther information about her condition will come from Bethesda Naval Hospital. We are asking you all to honor the family's wish for privacy for Karen at this time. The President is grateful for the outpouring of support from the nation and countries around the world. I will now turn the brief over to the Secret Service spokesman and the FBI liaison. "_ Mellie turned off the television, climbed up toward the pillows on the bed and sank against them. She cried silent tears of relief.

**OOO**

It felt like time had stopped. Lesley watched the monitors as they made their way to the hospital but they weren't getting there fast enough for her liking. "What's are ETA."

Five minutes, ma'am. We just radioed the updates. The team is standing by. "Okay" Lesley looked over the bandages on Karen's wrists and neck. "We need to rewrap her right wrist the wound is starting to seep through."

The medic handed over a fresh roll of gaze and Lesley wrapped another layer around the wound.

BP is stable as is her ICP since you're on the fly performance. I'm sure glad you were along on this ride Captain. the medic said

Lesley felt the chopped touchdown. She let out a breath she didn't realize she was holding. They made it. Lesley looked up to see Karen open her eyes for a moment. "She got as close to her ear as she could as they began to unload her from the chopper. "Hey there, I know this is scary. I'll be with you okay. You're safe now." A team of doctor rushed toward them as they came out of the chopper. "Captain, give me the bullet?" the chief of surgery said as they moved to the elevator.

"Yes, Sir. Karen Grant, eleven years old. Brian bleed that required emergency burr holes in the field. She seized in the field before the procedure and once in route for a told of one minute. Dislocated right shoulder, partial dislocation of the left hip, multiple knife and or sharp object injuries to her legs, arms, thighs and neck. Possible abdominal bleeding. They moved from the elevator to the trauma room in the ER.

"Okay, Dr. Wilson tell me what Dr. McGarry's handy work looks like. Let's get a central line going with fluids. I need someone to call up to radiology and tell them we will be up shortly and call the OR to make sure they are ready.

"She's been in and out Sir. I would like to stay with her if possible. She's been asking for her Dad but I know he won't be here for a few minutes."

"The burr holes look good. It looks like subdural and possible epidural bleeds I won't know for sure until we see the scans."

"President Grant is five minutes out. " One Secret Service agent announced.

Lesley looked up and smiled at Todd. "Thanks, Karen, Daddy's almost here, Sweet Pea."

"No Mom." Karen said loud enough for Lesley and a few other doctors and agents to hear.

Lesley squeezed the hand she was holding a little tighter. "I got the message and I'll let Daddy know."

"Ultrasound shows abdominal bruising and minor bleeding. We should be able to fix it with non-invasively.

The SAR Nurse looked at the group. She was assaulted. Tortured quite obviously but there are no signs of Rape.

Lesley just nodded.

Okay, folks let's move her upstairs. We'll go over a plan of attack after we see the films. The group began to move out of the trauma room."Lesley, hang back for a moment if you will."

Lesley let go of Karen's hand and stood in the room with Admiral Copland.

"What you did in the field very easily saved her life. She's got a long road ahead of her and it starts with a long surgery tonight. I can't have you in the OR because you are too close to this."

"I understand, Sir. I wasn't expecting..."

Copland put a hand up to stop her. "I have a special assignment for you. I need a liaison to stay with President Grant and his staff. He'll need regular updates and someone to help him through this time. I 'm certain you can do that, Captain.

Lesley smiled slightly. "Yes sir. I believe I can handle that."

"Good now, I want you to go change I'm going to upstairs to see what our test results look like. After you change come join us for our strategy session."

"Yes sir." Lesley walked with Copland. "Sir, Karen asked to see the President before surgery. I'm willing to bet he's in the building now. Is there any way to make that happen."

A Nurse approached the Chief of Surgery with a message. "Thank you." he said and then turned to Lesley. "President Grant is up in surgical waiting. I'll meet you there in five minutes.

"Yes sir."

**OOO**

Fitz and Olivia wordlessly followed secret service detail to a waiting room on the surgical floor. Fitz walked into the same room and sat down. He stared at the television mounted on the wall in front of him. Olivia noticed that BNC had started playing the family B roll again. She sat down and reached for his hand. She was slightly concerned because Fitz hadn't said anything since boarding Marine One to come to the hospital. She sat next to him offering what support she could.

Olivia knew Mellie would be arriving here sooner rather than later. In just a few hours she would have to leave him to face this on his own. The thought of him having to do that in his current state frankly scared her. Olivia was brought from her thought when she felt Fitz move his hand out of hers. He stood up and began pacing the room.

"Fitz...Fitz..." Olivia stood up and blocked his path. She put a hand against his chest and he stopped moving. "This isn't helping. Talk to me."

Fitz pulled her in to an embrace. "I can't stand waiting. I keep reliving the tape from the situation room. This is my fault Livvie."

Olivia looked him his the eye and took his face in her hands. "This. Is. Not. Your. Fault. I will continue to say that until you believe me."

"I just need to know what's going on." Fitz wrapped his arms around Olivia and walked back to the chair he had vacated only a few moments ago.

Olivia sat down next to him leaned in to him placing her head on his shoulder.

"I'm sure someone will come update us soon."

"I'm sure. It's going to be a long road Livvie. A road that I will undoubtedly have to travel with Karen alone, unless of course it presents Mellie with a stellar political opportunity."

"Fitz!" Olivia could help but sound shocked, although she knew exactly what he meant. "You will not have to do this alone. Karen will not be alone."

**OOO**

Lesley joined the surgical team in the radiology view room. "What does it look like?"

"It's a mess. Just like we expected. Ty offered "There two bleeds. I'll repairing them while Jack and Sam work on the abdominal bleed and cuts, punctures and burns."

"What about her hip and shoulder dislocations?"

"Martha will set them first thing and then we would in tandem until we finish or have to stop. It all depends on her. Jack Levy said. "Okay, people, let get prepped and ready."

"Jack can the President see her before you go in?"

"Yes, but only briefly she's been in and out our time is short." Lesley nodded and left the room Chief Copland was standing outside.

"Chief." She acknowledged.

"I'll be going with you to speak with President Grant.

"Yes, Sir." She responded as they began walking down the hall. Lesley didn't know why having Admiral Copland speak to the President was bothering her so much. It just didn't seem like the right time.

"Lesley" Sam Phelps called out.

Lesley turned to him. "Yes."

Phelps caught up with her. "When you speak to the President. You want to mention that the Plastics end of this is at least two surgeries probably more. I'll talk to him after once I know what we are truly faced with.

"Okay." Lesley said as they walked toward the elevator " I take it this is the stitching for minimal scaring and burn care stage.

"That what I'm hoping for."

**OOO**

Lesley approached the waiting room and stopped. "Sir, when's the first Press Conference?"

"I'll make a short statement after she's taken into surgery then a follow up after she's out of surgery.

"I know this is against protocol but do you mind if I handle this. It's been a rough few days. I've been with the President since this nightmare began."

"The President needs to hear one voice right now and what better voice than that of one of his most trust advisors."

"Thank you Sir."

**OOO**

Lesley took a deep breath and let it out before she stepped into the room and walked over to Olivia and Fitz. "Mr. President. " Lesley stood in front of him.

Fitz looked up. "Lesley, how is she?"

"They are prepping her for surgery now. She's asked to see you before they take her in." The Chief of Surgery here at the hospital will be handling the press.

"Mr. President. I've been assigned by the Chief to you to help during Karen's surgery. I'll be able to get you updates and any information you may need. The surgery is likely to take most of this evening and early morning hours. Her wounds are quite extensive. If there is anything you need Sir. Just say the word."

"Thank you Lesley I appreciate everything you're doing for Karen."

"I have a bunch of papers that you need to sign but we need to go now if you're going to see her before they take her in.

Fitz turned around to face Olivia. Olivia looked at him with a half smile. "Go! I'll be here when you come back."

Fitz walked out with Lesley who was explaining the situation as they walked down the hall with his Secret Service detail trailing in front and behind them. He took the clipboard and signed all the necessary consent forms.

They reached the surgical floor and Lesley lead the President to Karen's area. The pre-op area was all but deserted given their VIP. Lesley put her hand up as Fitz made a move to the curtained off area. "You need to be prepared. She has all kinds of bandages, wires and monitors on her. It will be a short conversation. She's been in and out but hear her out. She needs you to listen I don't know what brought it on. It was important enough for her to mention it to me at the scene and when we got her. My gut tells me to go with what she's asking for now.

Fitz put a hand on Lesley shoulder. "Thank you." Fitz walked behind the curtains. When he saw his little girl...his breath caught and he wanted to cry out but he had to be strong for her. He forced himself to walk toward her bed even though his legs felt like jelly. He walked over and brushed a stray hair away from her eyes. "Oh, Ladybug." Fitz sat down on the side of the bed and took her hand.

Karen opened her eyes and looked up at him. "Daddy." Her voice was weak and her speech slurred a bit."

"I'm here baby. I love you." Fitz squeezed her hand in a effort to cover the tears that were creeping up in his eyes. Lesley said you wanted to tell me something before your surgery.'

Fitz noticed Karen wince a bit and then she spoke very soft. "Keep mom away from me. I don't..." Karen closed her eyes.

"Karen!...Karen!" Fitz yell out her name as alarms started to sound.


End file.
